Their Week Apart
by Jordanalane
Summary: Zuko and Suki spend a week on Ember Island alone after being apart for over a year. What they don't know is that this time, while intimate, will set the tone for their relationship in the future. Tons of Smut/Fluff. A Zuki Story.
1. Day 1

Here is the deal folks: If you are looking for something deep in plot and meaning, go look someplace else. lol.

I wrote this story for National Novel Writing month, so it was more about length than substance. There is really no discernible plot at first. Well there is but its a subtle one. Mostly this story is just smut. I have three chapters written out, and the break down is as follows:

55% Smut (Not so much in this chapter, but in the later ones its bad)  
20% Conversations about food or eating said food  
25% Zuki Fluff.

So if this sounds like your kinda thing, help yourself. If not, thanks for stopping by.

* * *

An ocean breeze caught Suki's shoulder length hair, flipping it around her strong slender neck. She closed her eyes and looked over the railing of the small boat as it came upon its destination: Ember Island.

She closed her eyes and let the smell of the air fill her. The air was similar to what it was in the Capital City, but with more of a salt taste lingering in the air. There was something that she missed about this place, about this land. She assumed that her affection towards this land had little to do with the location, and more to do with its ruler.

It had been thirteen months since she had seen Fire Lord Zuko; her beloved Zuko.

Her time away had been spent on Kyoshi Island working with some of the new Warriors. Suki was the senior member of the organization, as well as its most distinguished member. She not only helped the Avatar end the 100 year war; but was also the parter, body guard, and main advisor to the Fire Lord. It was a silent understanding to those around her that she was one of the most powerful women in the world; second only to Katara herself. She commanded respect anyplace she went, which made her the ideal leader to guide the Kyoshi warriors.

Since the end of the war 6 years ago the amount of women and girls were were wanting to be Kyoshi warriors had nearly tripled. Suki's presence had been key in this transition. This is why she had taken a break from her role as the Fire Lord's body guard to help with the increased membership. It was also an unspoken understanding that Suki was in fact training her own replacement. She was going on 22 years old and it was known that she would be assuming her role as the Fire Lady sometime in the next few years.

The boat that she was traveling on was primarily used to move goods between the Kyoshi Island and the other parts of the world. It was frequent for passengers to also ride on this boat, moving people to and from the Island. On this trip it not only held Suki but two other Kyoshi warrior's. They were sisters who were going home to their parents on Ember Island. Suki had gotten a chance to meet them a few times but not on a personal level. She had had fun over the past few days getting the know the sisters more.

"You must be so excited!" The youngest sister Zhu said. "Seeing your love after all this time." The three were standing on the deck of the boat watching the approaching island.

Suki just nodded, feeling her face flush over. "I'm excited about it."

"Are you going to have sex with him?" The eldest daughter asked.

"XIANG!" Zhu said to her sister, "Don't ask something so personal!"

Suki just laughed a little bit, blushing over more. "Your sister is right, Xiang. You should not ask something so personal of your superior." Suki told her in a gently scolding voice.

Xiang just frowned a little bit, blushing from embarrassment. "I'm sorry Madame Suki."

Suki just looked at her with a warm smile, "Its fine; and yes that is the plan for the week."

Both the girls giggled at her reaction as Suki looked out with a smile curling up one side of her mouth.

* * *

Suki stood at the dock an hour later, looking around as she nibbled on her thumb nail. She looked around trying to find a somewhat familiar face. She did not expect him to come and get him himself, but she figured that he would send someone to get her. She racked her mind, trying to remember if she had told him the correct date and time for her arrival on the island. The house was on the far side of the island and along on a steep hill. There was no way that she was going to be able to make the trip with her luggage. She had a large trunk with her that had held all her belongings over the past year, and it was all that she had with her. She looked down at it, thinking to herself if she could leave it here by itself.

"Is he here?" Xiang asked her.

Suki looked up at herm smiling softly, "Not yet no. I think we are a little early." She told him.

Zhu stood next to her sister and frowned, "I'm sorry Madame Suki. I'm sure our father could give you a ride out there." She told her with a soft smile.

"I could not intrude." She said, holding out her hand with an outward facing open palm.

"Its alright." Zhu said with a grin, "Anything for a Kyoshi Warrior and the future Fire Lady." Xiang nodded in agreement.

Suki sighed and looked around again. She did not want to intrude but she knew that if Zuko was not here that he likely forgot about meeting her there. She just looked at the girls and smiled, "Alright." She said with a nod.

Suki took both of the small bags that belonged to the girls, swinging them over her shoulders to carry them.

"This is much heavier than it looks." Xiang said as her and her sister carried each side of the trunk.

"Are you sure that you have it?" Suki asked, feeling bad that she was having them carry the heavy item. "I can help carry it." She insisted.

Zhu just shook her head "Its ok." She told her as they walked from the dock and towards the road. There was a red and gold wagon being pulled by a large moose dragon.

There was an man in his mid 40s on the seat of the wagon, dressed in simple fire nation clothing. He saw the girls and smiled widely, standing in the seat. "My girls!" he said with a smile.

They both smiled at him, "Hello daddy!" Xiang said happily. Zhu smiled at her father, waving with her free hand.

"Who is this?" He asked, looking at Suki as she followed them.

"This is Suki, she is our commander and she needs a ride to her vacation home." Zhu told her father.

He jumped down and helped them with the trunk, putting it in the back of the wagon. "Well any friend of the Kyoshi Warrorirs is a friend of mine." He told her with a smile.

She nodded, bowing to him a little bit and put the girl's bags into the back of the wagon with her trunk. "Thank you sir." She smiled warmly at him . "I have to tell you that both of your daughters are very good warriors and you should be proud of them."

He beamed with a prideful smile, "Thank you ma'am." He gave her a shallow bow. "So ware is your vacation home?"

"Its on the far southern part of the island, its a ways I know and if your not able to take me thats fine."

"South huh? Thats where all the big homes are." He scratched his chin, looking her over. Both of the girls got into the wagon, sitting on the seat while watching their father and Suki.

She just nodded, "Yes. You don't have to take me all the way up the hill I just need to get there."

"Hill?".

She nodded again, "Yes. The Estate is right on the side of the mountain. My boyfriend was supposed to meet me here but I think he forgot."

"What Estate are you talking about?" He tilted his head, "I don't know of any up on that hill. Why do you want to go out there?" He was getting suspicious of her story at this point in time.

"Dad." Xiang hissed a little bit. "Don't be dense."

"What?" He looked back at them.

"Don't you know who she is?" Zhu asked.

Their father just shook his head, looking at them. "Who, who is?"

"This is Commander Suki; she helped end the war and is the Fire Lord's girlfriend." Xiang told him.

The man's eyes widened as he looked back at Suki. Suki smiled a little bit and shrugged. "Oh my!" he said in a slightly panicked voice, bowing at her. "I'm so sorry your majesty!"

She shook her head and waved her hands at him in protest. "Oh please don't. I-I'm not a majesty." She insisted.

"Still, I'm so sorry about that." He said frantically. "I did not know that the house was still up on that hill." He went to her, helping her onto the wagon.

She just nodded, getting up with his help, even though she did not need it. "Yes. Its been restored." She sat on the seat as the girl's father sat next to her, taking the reigns and pulling on them. The Dragon Moose started to walk down the road, going south.

"I can't believe it, I went to go pick up my girls and I ended up giving a ride to the future Fire Lady." He chuckled to himself.

"Quit being weird, dad." Xiang sighed.

She just laughed a little bit. "Well I am grateful for the ride none the less."

* * *

Zuko had spent the past three days at the beach house, checking and re checking everything to make sure that things were perfect. The house had been restored and redone in the years since the war and had regained its former glory as the grandest home on the island. Everything was repainted and re conditioned, with brand new furnishing and decorations. Zuko wanted to make this a facet in his life from here on out.

He wanted to make this home a suitable vacation home that he and his family could have for years to come. He would think about what fun times he had had when he stayed here as a child with his family and wanted that for his own family. He also thought that this would be a good place for their friends to celebrate the Anniversary of the end of the war. They had made an informal holiday of the event, which was usually spent in Republic City. He had nothing but truly found memories in this pace and wanted it to be restored to its former glory.

"Do you like these flowers?" Zuko asked Kaede, the young care taker of the estate that he had hired.

Kaede looked at him with an eye brow raised "Your asking me... About flowers?" He said to the young Fire Lord.

"Well yeah. You're the... Care taker so you take care... of things like this, right?" Zuko asked. Kaede looked at Zuko with his gold eyes. "Ok so they suck!" Zuko said, throwing the flowers into the skin of the kitchen. He clenched his fist and thrusted in towards the flower, fire launching onto the plants. They caught fire and burnt quickly, being reduced to ask in the bottom of the metal sink.

Kaede looked at the burnt flowers in the sink, his eye brows raised in surprise. "I thought they looked ok."

Zuko flopped his head back onto the back of his neck, his mouth agape as he let out a groan. Kaede just laughed at him. The two had gotten to know one another over the past few months while restoring the house. Kaede was a few years older than Zuko; and had a wife and new baby. He had lived on Ember Island all his life and was finding it hard to support his young family working odd jobs like he had been doing. Kaede had actually been at the party that Zuko and his friend had crashed several years back and narrowly escaped the fire that destroyed the host's house.

"You should not worry about it too much." Kaede told him as he tightened the joints on a stool in the kitchen, it resting on the counter.

"Easy for you to say; your already married." Zuko said with a frown, putting some food away into the pantry in the kitchen.

"You've been with her longer than I've been with my wife." Kaede said, putting the stool back down onto the floor, "And you are the freaking Fire Lord, the romancing is done for you." He said to Zuko as he laughed a little bit.

Zuko just smiled, throwing the fabric bag that the food came in into a drawer in the kitchen. "That is a good point."

Kaede check the stool, knowing that it was now sturdy. "The only other thing that I can think of is that the sink in the spare bathroom is not working." He said, scratching his chin.

"I don't think that will matter." He told him, shrugging. "I appreciate all the hard work Kaede, I really do."

Kaede just smiled and blushed a little bit. "Its nothing your majesty." He looked at the clock on the wall. "I better get home. She comes tomorrow, right?" He asked.

Zuko just nodded, "Yeah." He said with a smile that was more to himself than anything. "I pick her up tomorrow at noon. I will contact you if we need anything."

Kaede nodded, "Till then." He bowed at him then left silently after grabbing his tool bag from the kitchen counter. He walked down the long path that connected the estate to the main road until he got to the large iron gate and corresponding fence. It was one of the items about the estate that he did not restore. Zuko had not felt the need to fix it up, he said that the house was more important than some stupid status symbol that fenced in the land.

Kaede had been pleasantly surprised by his new employer. He had been hired via a courtier; having all of his communication though them at first. After he was hired he worked directly with Zuko who had given him very detailed instructions via letters bout what he wanted done with the house. Kaede was used to working with nobles via written correspondence on their homes. It was common for a handy man like him to be hired to work on homes while the owners were attending to their busy lives. Most of the time they would be snide and condescending to the hard worker; but not Zuko. The Young Fire Lord was always very polite with Kaede via their letters. Work on the house had been going on for about four months now, and when Zuko had come a few days ago he had been very pleased with the house; saying that it was exactly what he had wanted. They had worked together on a few of the projects that were still needed to be done. Kaede laughed to himself as he walked down the path, thinking that it was odd that he had worked on a job with the Fire Lord himself.

When he got to the gate he noticed something odd, a young woman dressed in a short green dress, black leggings and shoulder length auburn hair scaling the iron fence next to the large gate. He raised an eye brow, walking to it and watching her. She gripped the smooth iron with her powerful hands, pulling herself up and up the this vertical posts. When she reached the top she placed her hands on the top horizontal bar in between two iron spikes. She pulled the top half of herself over the top and paused for a moment. In one swift movement she clutched her legs tougher and swung them to one side, gaining momentum in her legs as she did so. She used the momentum to swing her legs to the other side, high and quick enough so that both of them went over the iron spikes. As she swung her legs she lifted her hand that was in the way, sliding it over her thigh and clinging to the bar once her legs were out of the way. She hung herself from the top bar and let go, dropping down to the ground with a soft thud.

It was after she landed on the ground that she looked at Kaede, "I'm not breaking in." She told him.

He just smiled, nodding. "I know. You must be Suki." He told her.

She nodded, rubbing the back of her head. "Thats me." She said with a smile. "I'm sorry Who are you?" He asked, feeling a little guilty for not knowing who this person was, even though he knew her.

"I'm Kaede. I'm the handyman that his Majesty hired to fix up the house." He extended his hand to her.

She shook it smiling. "Thank you for all your hard work. I'm sure that the place looks beautiful."

He nodded, looking back at it. "Its very nice compared to how it was." he said with a somewhat proud voice.

"I can't wait to see it." She motioned to her large trunk that was still on the other side of the gate. "I figure I will just leave it there for him to come and get it since I had to break in." She said with a soft laugh.

"You know the gate is unlocked, right?"

Her face fell as he walked to the gat, pushing it open with one hand. "Figures." She said under her breath, narrowing her eyes.

He just laughed, "What, that was impressive." He motioned to the fence that she just climbed. "Wait..." It just dawning on him. "You're not supposed to be here till tomorrow." He told her.

"Is that why there was no one at the dock waiting for me?" She asked, walking though the gate and to the large trunk that was on the path.

"Yeah he thought it was tomorrow."

She sighed, "Of corse."

"How did you get out here?" He asked walking to her. "I will help you with it to the house."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. They each picked up a side of the trunk, carrying it up the path that he had just walked. "And I got a ride from the father of two girls who were traveling with me. I told him to just leave me here and I would take care of getting in and retrieving the trunk."

"You did handle the getting in part pretty well." He smiled.

She laughed, "Thanks." She motioned to the house, "Has he been difficult?" She asked.

Kaede shook his head, "Not at all; he is much more friendly than I expected."

She nodded, "It kinda depends on ware you catch him at. I mean when he is working he can be pretty serious. Other than that he is a pretty nice guy."

"I think he is nervous about seeing you though." He told her, looking over at her.

She just blushed a little bit, "The feeling is mutual." She said with a soft smile and looked at him, "Are you married?"

He nodded, "I am. My wife is from the earth kingdom like you."

"Really?" She asked.

He just nodded, "Yeah. A few years ago her family came here for a vacation, we meet and fell in love."

"Aw." She placed a hand to her chest.

He just laughed, blushing over lightly as they reached the steps of the house, setting the trunk down on the front porch. "If you get bored out here you should stop by and see her. She would love to meet you and gets a little stir crazy being inside with the baby all the time."

"You have a baby too?"

He just nodded, his face lightning up with the same kinda joy that one usually saw on a man's face when he spoke about his child. "A little girl. She is a fire bender with green eyes."

Suki just giggled softly, "I would love to meet them both."

"We live in the little green cottage on the far side of the beach." he told her with a smile. "You can't miss it."

She just nodded, bowing at him a little bit. "Thank you again for helping with the trunk."

He bowed in return, "Anytime your majesty. See you in a few days." He told her with a smile as he waved good bye at her, walking back down the path.

Suki waved back, looking at the house around her. Kaede was right, the house looked amazing. The last time that she was there the paint was fading, some of the windows were broken and the landscaping was neglected among other things. Now it was quite different. The paint was fresh and bright, the landscaping done beautifully and the windows intact. She placed her hand on the gold door ring on the bright red door, pulling it open and walking into the house.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. The fist time she had been here to foyer was little more than a bare dirty room with ghosts of paintings on the wall. Now it was a beautiful space with soft white walls and rich wood floors. There was no furniture, but only a large drawing of a sunrise on the wall. She smiled and reached out, touching the rough parchment covered in ink. She smiled to herself and walked though the foyer and into the living room area.

This room was just as pretty, but was filled with a few pieces of simple furniture. She walked to the red sofa, running her fingers over the soft cotton cushions with a smile. She sat down on it silently, feeling the springs give under her. She leaned back on it with a soft sigh, placing her arms out on the back of the sofa. As she was sitting here it occurred to her that this was the first time she had been truly and completely comfortable since she left for her home island. It was comfortable enough there, but things were always on the sparse side as far as creature comforts went. It was not like living in the palace, not like bing ware Zuko was.

She saw something though the creases of her closed eyes. She opened her eyes and looked though the open wall on the far side of the room that looked into the large kitchen. It was there that she saw him.

Zuko came into the kitchen with a cup in his hands, setting it in the sink with a soft clink. His back was to her, his head looking down at the sink as he washed the cup and the few dishes in the sink. He was shirtless, his long strong back and arms exposed. She smiled to herself as she looked over his hard muscles, feeling as if he was on display and she was the only viewer. She bit her lip as she watched him happily, the muscles in his arms flexing and relaxing as he cleaned a plate.

It occurred to her that his hair had gown a few inches, it hitting the middle of his strong shoulders. He had the top half of it was pulled up into his typical top knot style. She blushed a little bit as she imagined her fingers running though his long dark locks.

She said nothing as she watched him. He finished his washing and set the wet plates on the cloth next to the sink. He turned around and faced her, looking down at the counters on the other side of the kitchen that doubled as a seating area. He opened and closed a drawer, pulling out another cloth to apparently dry the dishes with. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his face. It was the exact face that she had seen in her dreams and fantasies, the same pale complexion framing the large red scar on his left eye. He turned his back to her and faced the sink before she was able to take in the rest of him. It left her frustrated and wanting more.

She smiled to herself as she got up from the large lush sofa. She covered the distance in between the sofa and the counter as quickly as she could, letting her long legs carry her. She walked with her entire foot touching the ground as at not to make noise. She reached the counter and stood before it, placing both of her hands on it as she silently watched him.

He was humming to himself gently, as he dried the few dishes on the counter. He would set them aside once they were done, in preparation of putting them away. He was not humming a tune or anything like that, but just one long, low note from the back of his throat. It was something that he did while doing mundane tasks, his mind elsewhere. She had seen him do this a few other times, but not many. It made he smile to not only see him, but to hear him as well.

He dried the past piece, the cup that his tea had been in. he opened the overhead cabinet in front of him and placed the cup in there with its matching companions. He followed suit with the other items that he had just dried. He closed the cabinet and folded the towel, laying it on top of the towel on the counter. She just smiled a little bit, thinking that this new domestic Zuko was a new facet to him that made him ever more sexy.

He turned around half way and looked towards the window that was far side of the room. It was then that he saw her out of the corner of her his eye.

His face flushed over as his eyes widened, seeing her finally. He had thought for a long time about what he was going to say to her when he saw her again. He had thought about reciting a poem or confessing his undying love. He had ever thought about asking her to marry him right there as a double surprise. He had eventually just decided that he was going to tell her that she was beautiful and that he loved and missed her.

However as in typical Zuko style he totally blew it.

"Why are you here?" He said to her in an abrupt voice. He felt his stomach jerk down as he said it.

She looked at him surprised, pulling her head back a little bit. "I-I can go if you want."

"NO!" He yelled as he turned to her. he rolled his eyes at himself, sighing softly. She just chuckled a little bit at him, feeling his frustration. She loved seeing him flustered like this. He walked to the counter and stood across from her, looking at her with his hands on the counter. "Can I start over?"

"Sure." She said with a smile, resting her chin in one of her hands, the elbow on the counter. She was finally able to look him over, her eyes drinking in what she saw before him. She had seen Zuko without a shirt plenty of times, the first time being after she was rescued from Boiling rock. She had been thrown off by his masculine appearance but not surprised. She found herself strangely drawn to him then on a purely physical note. However she only cared for Sokka and his thin frame at the time.

It was now as he looked over her Fire Lord that she allowed herself to be taken by his body. That strong beautiful body that held so much power, so much passion. She wanted it for herself.

Zuko looked her over, taking in how she looked now. Her face was longer and leaner now, but still held its same smooth beauty. Her lips were still full, her blue grey eyes still flashed with the same subtle attitude, the same affection that she always had when she looked at him. He thought it was odd that she looked exactly how he had remembered; yet somehow more beautiful than ever before.

"I missed you face." he finally said, hanging his head in self annoyance, things not coming out the way that he wanted yet again.

She just laughed a little bit, standing up and walking over to him. She reached out and held his chin, pulling his face up and forcing him to look at her. She grinned as she looked his face over.

"I missed your face too." She leaned in and closed her eyes. He followed suit and their lips meet in a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands in the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

She loved being this close to his skin. He was the only fire bender that she had ever known like this, the only one that she had ever been in close physical contact with. She was not sure if it was him or all benders; but he was always on fire. His skin felt like it quaked with a cackling fire raging under it. This is part of why she loved touching him so much. His mer physical existence seemed to defy logic to her. When they kissed it was like the heat of his body came into her, filling her core with warmth and passion like nothing else ever had.

Zuko's feelings about their contact was different than Suki's was. He felt nothing but pure relaxation. Since they had first started being affectionate with one another she had the ability to calm him like no one or nothing else could. It was not even just kissing, it was any contact. She could touch his with a gloved had on the arm or shoulder, and he nothing but a soothing and clarifying feeling. She was the calm in the storm that was his life, she was the only thing that made him feel like he wanted to.

He pulled away from her kiss and opened his eyes, looking at her beautiful face. She opened her eyes as well looking at his face, her eyes traveling along his features while she wrapped her fingers into his long lock. He had so much that he wanted to say to her, so many things that he wanted to talk to her about. He was unable to clarify his feelings though, so nothing at all came out. He took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Are you hungry?" He asked her in a soft voice.

She could see the anguish, the frustration in his eyes as he search for the right words. Little did he kew that any words were the right words for her. "I am." She told him with a nod.

"Fish?"

"Fish sounds good." He said with a grin. He nodded softly and let go of her, going to the ice box on the far side of the kitchen. "Wait... Isn't there a cook here for the week?" She asked him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh... No. Its just us for the weekend." He told her, grabbing some fish wrapped in paper from the ice box.

She raised an eye brow, "What?"

"Well I know how much you always hated the formalities of the palace so I wanted it to be just us." He told her, setting the fish on the counter. "So there are no servants this weekend, just us." He smiled a little bit at her, one side of his mouth curling up.

"Zuko you know I can't cook." She told him, protesting gently. It was not an exaggeration; she was really horrible at it. As a child she had trained so hard to be a warrior that she did not bother to lean to cook from her mother. She just did not see if as a needed skill.

"You don't have to. I learned how to cook!" He said with a wide smile, his teeth showing.

"You what?" She asked, looking at him from an angle. He never managed so surprise her, but this is one thing that she never expected that she would hear him say.

"I leaned to cook." He said to her again, getting out some rice and vegetables. "I wanted it to be just us this week, so I wanted to be able to take care of us." He explained to her, walking to her and placing a hand on each of her forearms.

"So you leaned to cook?" She asked, trying to clarify things.

He nodded, "From the cook at the palace. I'm getting pretty good too." He assured her. "I won't poison you." He smiled as he pressed his forehead to her's.

She twisted her mouth and looked him over with narrowed eyes, still not totally sure is she should go along with this or not. He was a lot of things; brave, honorable, strong, affectionate, an amazing kisser and loyal. She just never thought that good in the kitchen would be one of those things.

"Come on, Suki. If there is anyone would can handle fire its me." he gave her a soft smirk.

She reached out and held his cheek. She ran her thumb over the edge of his scar, loving the rough feeling of it under her skin. He moved his face into her hand, closing his eyes as he savored the feeling of her skin on his. He placed his hand on top of hers, holding it in place as he kissed her palm. She shivered a little bit as she felt his lips on her skin again. He opened his eyes and looked at her, his golden eyes falling onto her.

She just smiled wide and blushed over a little bit, feeling his gaze on her's. She had missed these eyes. It was common for a fire nation citizen to have golden eyes and since there were more women from the ear in the Warriors now she saw eyes like these more and more. However none of the ones that she saw were like his, none of them were as beautiful, as powerful as his.

"Trust me?" He asked, his lips still on her hand.

She just nodded at him, "Sure."

"Great!" He said with another smile, pulling away from her and turning to the counter and to the fish. "Oh wait... Why are you here?" He asked turning back to her. "Your letter said tomorrow."

She shrugged as she lifted herself on the counter, looking at him. "I though I told you today."

"I left you at the dock, didn't I?"

She just nodded, "You did. But its fine. I got a ride with someone."

"Oh? Who?" He asked as he started to make their food.

She told him about the two young Kyoshi warriors that were on the small ship with her, and their father who had given her a ride out of some kind of civic pride. He just smiled to himself, looking up at her over once in a while with a nod. She told him about seeing Kaede after scaling the fence and his invitation to come to his house and meet his wife and daughter.

"His wife is nice. She brought him lunch yesterday." He offered her a carrot. "I made her tea."

She took it with a smile, nibbling on it. "Was she a little taken-a-back by that?

He just nodded getting out a large pot and putting the rice in it, "Very much so. He did not tell her that it was me he was working for till she came here yesterday."

"I bet that shocked her." She said with a smile, putting her foot on the counter and her chin on her knee.

He nodded with as he turned to the fish, "Very much so. You could tell she was nervous."

"Did she have the baby with her?" She asked. He nodded, "Is she cute?"

He just shrugged, "I guess. I don't really think babies are cute." He popped a bit of celery in his mouth. "She sneezed a little bit of fire, I guess that was kinda cute."

"Is that what they do?" She asked, lifting her head from her knee.

He nodded, "Yeah. Its one of the ways you can tell." He moved the pot of rice to the sink, filling it with water.

"How else can you tell?" She had never really thought about how fire benders were as children. It then occurred to her that this was something that she should have thought about.

"Well it kinda all depends." He shruged, moving the rice pot to the stove. He lit the tip of his finger with a small amount of fire, touching it to the coils of the gas stove. He turned up the flow of the gas and let the blue flame cover the bottom of the pot. "With me I would sneeze and burp fire. Azula would cry and scream with fire coming out of her mouth."

"Thats horrifying."

He just laughed a little bit, "She did it as she was being born none the less."

"Yikes!" She said, dropping both of her legs back over the end of the cabinet. She felt very nervous all the sudden. She could not image seeing her new born child breathing fire before it was even fully out of her. "Thats not... common, is it?" She asked, frowning.

"Not at all." He told her. She got off the cabinet and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He smiled a little bit as he felt her hands press on his strong stomach. He blushed a little bit as he heated up a skillet with his hand, hovering it over the surface a few inches. "I mean most fire benders show within a few weeks of being born."

"What about you?" She asked him as she kissed him on his shoulder, making him shiver happily. "You're not most fire benders."

"I was three days old." He told her in a soft voice.

She nodded, laying her cheek on his back, holding him close. "I bet you were a cute baby." She told him with a soft laugh.

He just smiled a little bit, placing the fish in the pan. "I looked kinda like I do now."

She shook her head, running her fingers along his abdominal muscles. "I doubt that very much." She said as she placed her lips on his neck, speaking softly into his skin.

She felt his heat beat quicken, his chest rise and fall a little faster at her touch. "Well I guess not." He said with a fluttering voice.

She looked over his shoulder as he heated the fish in the pan. "I have to say, I kinda like this new domestic you." She told him with a soft laugh as she rubbed his strong stomach.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I do. Its sexy." She said to him, speaking into his shoulder.

"You've not had my baking yet either." He told her with a smile.

"You bake?" She asked with a laugh, pulling away from him and looking at him with a large smile.

He just nodded, smiling a little bit "I do. I'm good at cobbler."

She just laughed and rubbed his shoulder, "I can't wait to try that." She told him, walking away from him and into the living room.

"Your room is the second on the right, down the hall." He yelled at her as he placed the skillet into the oven. "I can show you if you like." He told her, drying off his hand.

"Sure." She told him, stopping and turning to him. "Is it next to your room?" She asked with a smile.

"Its down the hall from mine." He took her hand when he reached her, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Arn't you going to sleep in the mater suite?" They walked down the hall together, their bare feet on the polished hard wood floor.

"I never really liked the room." He pulled her towards one room facing the ocean. "This is yours."

She looked around the room with a smile, feeling at home at once. The room had green walls that made the space look warm and welcoming. In the center of the room was a large bed draped with light green bedding. There was just a green sheet covering it, with a thicker blanket draped across the foot of the bed. The furniture in the room was old, but it shone with a rich beauty. There were no extra things in the room, other than a small vase on the bed side table. It reminded her so much of home, of her island, but it was so much more elegant, so much more like him. "Its beautiful." She said under her breath with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it." He squeezed her hand softly, then let it go. "I can bring your trunk if if you like."

"I can help." She offered.

He shook his head, "No, I can do it, relax." He smiled at her and left the room, going to the front porch to grab the trunk.

She walked over to the bed, running her fingers over the soft green sheet and blanket. She twirled in place, flopping herself down on the bed with a laugh. She let her hair flow behind her head, smiling widely to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. She moaned happily, feeling her back creek as the comfortable bed. She was so excited to be sleeping in a nice bed again, something other than a cot. She moaned louder, arching her back gently in pleasure.

"Is the bed that nice?" Zuko asked from the door way, walking into the room with her trunk his hands.

She sat up on her elbows, looking at him with a smile. "It is when you've been sleeping on a cot for the past year." She said with a little laugh.

"Well then I'm glad." he sat her trunk down at the foot of the bed with a grin. "What did you have in here?" he asked, his arms sore from the heavy load.

"Well everything." She told him, hopping off the bed and walking to the trunk, kneeling in front of it. She undid the claps on it, opening the top. He stood over her, looking into the trunk. Inside was the parts to her Kyoshi Warrior uniform on the one side. The layers of green stacked on top of one another, red stitching on the fabric. The other side held her every day clothing; robes, pajamas, tights, bras and panties. This section also held her Kyoshi face paint and other personal products.

"Do you have any lotion?" He asked. "I forgot to pack some." She silently reached into her trunk and pulled out a bottle of white creme, giving it to him. He smiled and nodded in thanks.

"I need to get more as soon as I get back to capital city." She said to herself, standing. "Let me do it?" She asked him, holding her hand out.

Zuko held out the little white jar of creme lotion to Suki, the edges of his lips curling into a smile, "I like it when you do it."

She took it with a smile, "And I like doing it." She grabbed him by the waist, pushing him to the bed and forcing him to sit down. She sat on his lap, facing him with her knees on her bed on either side of his hips.

She opened the jar of lotion, scooping some of it onto her middle and forefinger. She closed the lotion and sat it on the bed next to them as he watched her, his eyes transfixed on her movements. She rubbed the lotion into her skin a little bit, using her thumb to smooth out the thick creme.

He smiled slightly and close his eyes, tilting his head down a little bit as he put his hands on either side of him on the bed.

She took her lotion covered fingers and touched his scarred eye. She rubbed the lotion into it gently, her fingers applying soft pressure to the textured skin. She worked slow, letting her fingers touch and caress every line, every piece of the scarred tissue. She took great care in making sure that every part of his dark skin was adequately covered with the creme. It was when she was done that she pulled back, looking at her handy work. He opened his eyes, looking at her with the corners of his lips curling up.

"Feel better?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded, looking into his yes. His scar no longer hurting from the dry skin. "You still do it the best."

She kissed him with a wide smile, rubbing the remanning lotion on his arms. He pressed their foreheads together and reached out, holding her cheeks with both hands. "I've missed doing it." She got off the bed, pulling away from his slowly. "The room is beautiful though." She told him, throwing the lotion back into her trunk as she looked around.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted something to make you feel at home." He told her, standing up and rubbing his eye, some lotion having gotten in it.

"You didn't have to do that. I feel home wherever you are." She told him with a soft smile.

He laughed, "Your so sweet." He told him, reaching out and rubbing her arm softly.

She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. "Not as sweet as you." She kissed his chest and moaned happily. He kissed the top of her head, patting the back of it. "How long will the fish take?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Any time now. I should check on it actually." He said with a scowl, looking towards the kitchen.

She nodded, letting go of him. "Go on, I need to change." She told him.

He nodded and kissed her on the lips, smiling as he did so. "I will call you when it is ready." He told her before he left the room.

Suki smiled to herself, running her hands around her waist. She walked to the door and shut it with her foot. She took off her green cotton robe and laid in across the bed, taking one of her nicer robes out of her trunk. As draped it around herself she smiled, feeling the silk on her soft skin. This was one that she had not gotten to use while she was on Kyoshi Island, it was just not very practical. Now however, it was just the thing that was needed.

She heard Zuko call her name from the kitchen. she looked in the mirror and looked at her self quickly, making sure that she looked alright. She smiled to herself as she walked from the bedroom and to the kitchen area. He was putting food on plates, fish, veggies and rice on each one. "Tea ok?" He asked her.

"Of corse." She said with a smile as she sat down on the stool at the counter.

He nodded, "I hope you like it." He told her, placing the fish dinner in front of her. He put the plate for himself at the seat next to her. He put the hot tea kettle in front of them with two cups. She took a bite of a carrot, chewing it happily. He went over to the other side of the counter, sitting next to her. He poured tea for the both of them with a soft smile on his face. She watched him as he did so, chewing a piece of celery.

He caught her gaze and returned it with a smile. "Good?"

He nodded, eating a little piece of fish. "I'm very impressed." She said to him, nudging his shoulder with her own. He just grinned awkwardly at her, eating a little bit of rice. She laughed softly, "What else can you cook?"

"I can make several kinds of chicken, as well as some nice soup stuff."

"Can you make dumplings?" She asked, her eyes widened.

He looked at her with a serious face, then nodded, "I can."

She squealed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek roughly. He just laughed, putting his hands on her arm. "Its my favorite!" She said with a wide smile.

"I know, it was what I wanted to make for your first meal here."

"Who taught you all this? She asked him, removing her arms from him and continuing to eat.

"Ama, the cook in the palace."

"And she makes the best dumplings!" She said with a wide smile.

He nodded with a smile, "Which is why I went to her."

She reached out and held his hand tightly, rubbing his hand with her thumb. "I'm so happy you did this for me."

"I'm happy to do it for you." He told her and a soft smile. "As I am happy to give you anything and everything you want."

"You don't have have to give me anything, Zuko." She said, eating a bite of fish. "I have you and thats all I need."

"Well there has to be some other things you want." He said taking a drink of his tea.

"Like what?"

"Well like clothing, pets, jewelry. Anything you want." He picked up her hand that was in his, kissing the top of it.

He frowned a little bit, looking over him. "Do you want me to be more lady like, spending money hand over fist on frivolous things."

"Thats not what I said."

"Then what are you saying?" She asked, casting a sideways glance at him as she drank her tea.

"I just wanna buy you some nice shit, jeez." He said, rolling his eyes She laughed softly, squeezing his hand tight before letting it go. "I mean I know that you have spent the past year on the Island, where things are very simple. I just wanted you to have some not so simple things."

"I like things simple." She told him in a curt voice.

"Well then never mind." He said with a sign, frowning a little bit.

She leaned in and kissing him on the cheek, "If you want me to go shopping I will." She said with a smile.

He just smiled at her. "I just want you to have nice things, thats all." He reached out with one hand, running his fingers along her silk robe. "I felt bad when I saw what was in your trunk."

"Why is that?" She asked, eating a spoonful of rice.

"That everything have you have just looks so..."

"Ugly?" She asked, cutting him off.

"Not ugly just... simple."

"Ugly." She told him with a soft nod. "Your right though, my things are ugly."

"But your not ugly." He said, correcting her. "Your beautiful and I want your possessions to match that." He reached out and moved some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She looked down at her plate, twisting her mouth a little bit. She was not really sure how to take what he was saying to her. She felt him sigh in annoyance, not happy with himself and the way he had approached the topic.

"So what do you want me to get?"

"What do you want?" He asked. "What would you like to have?"

She thought about it for a moment, "I would like some nice silk robes." She motioned to the one that she had on. "My mom got me this one for my birthday." She said, feeling the soft green silk with he fingers.

He reached out and touched it as well, his fingers tips dancing across the soft and silky fabric. "I think its very pretty." He told her, his fingers on the delicate fabric. "It looks good on you too."

She smiled, blushing as she took a drink of her tea. "It would be nice to have some more."

He nodded, "There are several places to shop here in town. I can give you money so you can go get some things."

"So I get an allowance now?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

"No I'm just happy to give you anything that you want." He gently corrected her.

She just nodded, eating a carrot. "Just don't think of me as a girl that you can buy off or something."

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

"I don't want you to think that I'm one of those girls who can just be bought off. That all I'm after is your money or power or something." She said all this to her plate, eating the last of her fish.

He was looking at her with a frown, his eye brows gathered. "I have never, EVER, thought about you in that way even for a moment."

She looked over at him, feeling his aggravated gaze on him. "Really?" She asked.

He just laughed a little bit, "No. I knew that you never cared about any of that. Its why I loved you the way I did. I knew that you were unimpressed with everything and just cared about me."

She just nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. "Its still the case." She told him with a smile.

He just smiled at her and kissed her on the side of the head, playing with her hair a little bit. "I love you Suki, and I just want you to be happy."

She smiled happily, "I know", she wrapped her arms around his waist holding him close. "You make me happy enough though."

He smiled at her, rubbing her back gently. She pulled away from him, standing up and gathering their plates. "I can do it." He told her.

"No I have it." She told him with a smile, walking to the sink with them. She stood with her back to him as she washed dishes the soft silk moving on her body as she did so.

Zuko just watched her as she did this, smirking to himself as he watched her luscious hips sway. "I made desert."

"What is it?" she asked, setting a wet plate on the counter.

"Just some sugar cookies." He told her, getting up and walking over next to her. He opened the cabinet and took out a large plate with a few light brown mounds on them. "They are ok." He said with a little bit of a laugh. He took the towel that was on the counter and started drying the dishes that she was washing.

"I bet they are amazing." She said with a grin at him, handing him a spoon. He just smiled, blushing a little bit and taking it, drying it. "Your so modest, you know?"

He shrugged, looking at her. "I guess so."

She shook her head and cupped her hand in the water. She lifted it out quickly and flipped her hand filled with water at him. The water hit him in the face, making him twist his face. "Cut that out." She said with a laugh.

"What?" He asked with a soft smile, wiping some water off his face.

"Being all negative." She told him, setting the last of the dishes on the counter.

He just shrugged a little bit as he dried the dish, "You know me."

"Which is why you need to cut it out." She reached out and touched his shoulder. "I thought that you would have cut that stuff out by now."

"Cut what out?" He put the dishes into the cabinet, glancing over at her.

"That thing you do when you don't like yourself."

"I like myself." He mumbled.

"No you don't." She said with a sign, pulling him close to her. She put her elbows on his shoulders, lacing her fingers behind hid head. "Not like I like you."

"Well no one likes me the way you do." He put his hands on her waist with a smile, running his around around her.

"You should." She pressed her lips together as she looked at him.

"Do you like yourself?" he asked ooking into her blue grey eyes.

She nodded, "I do. I like myself when I'm with you the best though."

He smiled, "Then I like myself in the same sort of way."

She played with his hair as she looked into his golden, not really believing him. "If you say so." She said playfully. "I wanna take a bath."

He nodded, "Ok. The bathroom is the room right next to yours."

She nodded and pulled away. "You can join me if you like." she said with a soft laugh.

He blushed deeply, "Later, ok?"

She nodded, "Have it your way." She looked back at him once more as she walked down the hall and to the bathroom

* * *

The bathroom at the beach house was not as large or as fancy as the one that Zuko used in the palace, but it was just as nice as far as Suki was concerned. Having spend the past year on her home Island her bathing was done in bath houses with several other girls at the same time. It had been like this for a while, and she was used to it. As she slipped into the warm water of the large white tub she smiled to herself, letting her hands slip over her submerged body.

She looked around the room, noting the simple yet elegant decorations. The floor was the same wood floor that was throughout the house and the walls were an off white color that made the space feel open and clean. The fixtures were the same as last time, she noted. They were just cleaned and the pluming redone. She found the entire thing to be very relaxing and comforting, and totally luxurious.

She always thought about what he life was going to be like later, when she was married, when she was Fire Lady. In fact when things had gotten hard in the past year she would think about this. She had taken ill at one point in time during her stay on Kyoshi Island. A bug had gone around the island, making a lot of people fall sick for an extended period of time. Suki herself was laid up for almost two weeks with the sickness. Her mother had tended to her, trying to comfort the weak girl as best she could. The only that that made her feel better though was thinking about Zuko. Thinking about how she would be Fire Lady one day and there would be no more pain, only comfort and love.

This was not her only motivation for wanting to title of corse. In fact it was less about the title and more just about him. Normally when one would get married there would just be a title added to her name; wife, Mrs, partner, what have you. Suki would have all of those, but would also have this other one; Fire Lady. She would be Fire Lady Suki. The words brought a smile to her face. Not only would she become his, but her very name would change to reflect that.

"Suki?" Zuko's voice spoke into the bathroom, pulling her away from her thoughts. She did not mind though; it was like being pulled from a dream and shoved into a better one.

"Yes?" She asked, crossing her arms over submerged breasts. She was not sure why she had reacted like that. She wanted him to see her naked after all.

"I made some tea." He told her from the door way, standing to the side of it so that he could not see in.

"Bring it on in." She told him with a soft voice. She removed her arms from her chest then bent her knee, placing her other leg on the knee that was in the air letting her foot stick out at an angle, it dangling above the edge of the tub.

"You want me to come in?" He asked with an unsure voice.

"Yes?"

"But... your in the bath right?" His voice was somewhat nervous. He had a tray with two cups of hot tea on it, both of them with feathers of vapors rolling off them. He looked down at him, his face flushing over a little bit at the thought of her beauty exposed beyond the door way.

"Yes I am." She said with a soft grin. "You can come in you know?" She said with a playful voice, looking over at the door.

"But... You're naked." his voice more nervous.

"No Zuko, I take my baths clothed." She rolled her eyes as she got out of the bath tub carefully. "Hang on a second."

He wanted for her as she got out of the tub, wrapping herself in her green silk robe after drying her self off a little bit. She glanced at herself in the large mirror, looking herself over to make sure that she looked alright. She smiled as she ran her fingers over her collar bone, thinking that she looked quite beautiful.

She finally walked out of the bathroom, looking down the hall towards the kitchen. He was standing there with the small tray in his hands, holding it out for her timidly. She took one off the trey and smiled at him. "Thank you, sire." She said playfully. He had put on a shirt to guard his chest against the cold evening. She was upset that she could not see his strong chest, but still thought that he looked handsome.

He looked as her with a smile, noting her strong shoulders and neck. His eyes traveled down to her chest to the soft mounds of flesh that he knew that he knew were under the robe. She had never been very big busted, her breasts fitting in his hands quite nicely. He had only held them a few times though, and never for more than a movement or two. He loved the size and feel of them none the less. It was something that he dreamt about from time to time in fact. He found himself thinking about them again as he looked at her.

"You wanna see?" She asked as she took a sip of her tea, noticing his downward gaze.

"What?" He asked, his eyes snapping back to her eyes. He flushed over a little bit, feeling ashamed that she had caught him looking at her intimate area.

"You wanna see them?" She asked again with a playful smile.

He stammered for words, not sure what to sat to her. He wanted it but there was the agreement between them to wait till they were married holding him back. He knew that if he saw her exposed in any way that he would be unable to control himself; unable to stop himself from taking her. Even now his mind wandered at the thought of their skin touching, their bodies intermingling.

"Well?" She asked again, taking the tray from him with a soft grin.

"I..." He said, searching for words as his eyes returned to her chest.

She reached out and ran her fingers along his jaw line with a grin. "In due time Fire Lord." She said with a soft laugh as she walked past him and into the kitchen. "Come on." She said with a playful voice.

The edges of his lips curled into a smile as he turned, following her. "I've missed you."

"Well I thought that was obvious." She grinned a little bit as she sat the tray down on the simple side table, sitting down on the cotton covered sofa.

He sat down next to her, leaning over and kissing her cheek with a smile. She giggled softly and handed him his tea with a smile. He took it, thanking her for it.

"So what are our plans for this week?" She asked, looking at him as he placed an arm behind her head.

"Well its kinda up to you." he shrugged a little bit. "I figured that we would just hang out around here."

"Just sit around and talk all week?" She asked, an eye brow raised.

"Well we can go to the beach or sleep for long periods of time, whatever."

"We could sparr."

"We could do that as well. Just like we used to." he laughed a little bit.

"Will you teach me how to cook?"

He nodded, "I can do that. What do you wanna know how to fix?"

"Well how about tea?" She asked him with a smile, looking over at him.

"Woah..." He said, looking at her with his mouth open. "You can't just teach someone how to make tea in a week." She frowned playfully, narrowing her eyes at him. "It took me years before Uncle trusted me enough to do it."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest with a smile. "Whatever."

"Don't hate me." He told her with a smile, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"I could never hate you." She said with a soft laugh. She turned her face to him, their lips meeting in a soft kiss before she pulled away.

"Really?" he asked her, his eyes looking at her with a serious expression in them. "You could really never hate me, no matter what I did?"

She just nodded, looking over at him. "Well what could you possibly do that was that bad?"

"I could burn down your village again, or something."

She glanced over at him, frowning. "I'd like to think that you would not do that again." She placed her hand on his leg, rubbing him gently.

"Well I could do something else weird or crappy." He said with a smile, taking his hand that was behind his her shoulder and playing with her hair gently.

"Like leave me?" She asked, her voice serious as well now.

"Do you think I'm going to leave you?" he asked her, his voice matching hers in concern.

She reached out and held his cheek softly, "No. But as a commoner in love with the Fire Lord one always has that worry." She ran her fingers though his hair, tucking some behind his ear.

"I don't think of you like that though." He told her in a soft whisper. "I love you. I don't care where you came from or your social status." He told her, moving his face into her hand. "And your not a commoner, your a beautiful and brave warrior."

"But I'm not of nobility." She said with a soft voice.

"I could care less." He said this to her with serious eyes.

She just nodded, looking into his golden eyes. "I figured you felt that way." She laughed softly as she leaned in, kissing him softly. He pressed his lips into hers unexpectedly, parting them a little bit as he did so. Suki gasped as she felt his soft tongue slip onto the seal of her lips.

She opened her lips, letting him snake his way into her. She took the tea from his hands as he did this setting it and hers on the table next to her, without breaking contact with his lips. He held her cheek with his free hand, his tongue running along the edge of her teeth.

She tried to fight back, reaching forward and wrapping both of her arms around his neck and running her fingers though his long black hair. She pressed her tongue against his, trying to get access to his mouth. He laughed into her kiss as she did this, feeling her resistance and being excited by it.

His hands moved to her waist, pulling her onto his lap. With their stomach pressed against one another's their mouth's wrestled for control. His hands traveled up from her waist to her back, gently clawing at her skin though her robe.

She pulled away from him, them both panting. She licked her lips, as she looked at him. His eyes were half closed and he looked into her blue grey eyes, his face flushed over. "I've missed this." She said with a smile.

He laughed and nodded, "Me too." He give her a quick kiss in the corner of her mouth. making her laugh a little bit.

"You know we don't have to stop anymore."

"We don't?" He asked, rubbing the sides of her chest.

She nodded, moving her hands from her neck to his chest. She pushed aside his short robe to let her fingers travel over his strong chest. "I mean its been long enough, don't you think?" She asked.

He said nothing as his hands traveled to the front of her chest, cupping her soft small breasts in his strong large hands. She smiled and moaned a little bit, her hands going to his shoulders and rubbing them. "It has been 4 years." He told her as he leaned in, kissing her on her collar bone as he pinched her nipple in between his thumb and fore fingers.

"Well... only three." She said, sighing softly as she wrapped her arms around his head, blushing deeply. He was kissing her neck aggressively, his lips pulling on her skin as he sucked on her. "Zuko... oh..." she said in a moan, speaking his his ear. He moaned happily as one of his hands slipped into her robe, his fingers lightly caressing the delicate skin that covered her breast.

She pulled on his hair gently as she felt his hand on her tender skin, his thumb circling her bust. She moaned with a smile, licking the side of his ear. "We can still wait if you want." He spoke into her skin, his voice wispy.

She shook her head, trailing her hands down his body and to his waist. "We don't have to go all the way." She told him with a smile.

"So we can... mess around?" He asked, an eye brow raised. He pulled the other part of his robe aside, looking at her breasts for the firs time. They were soft and pink, with darker pink centers. He noticed that her areolas were larger than that he expected. He did not mind thought, he thought that is made her bust look softer and larger. He ran his hands over her, feeling their comforting warmth.

She nodded as she undid his fly. He looked down at her hands and smiled nervously. "I would like that very much." She said playfully.

He blushed deeply as he watched her reach into his pants and place her hands on his member. Her touch made them both gasp. She had felt him on her leg though his pants once or twice. Usually while they were making out and he got excited under his clothing. It was of corse always an accident and she never did anything when she did feel it. During these times she never really was able to gauge his size due to the brief contact.

It was now as she wrapped her hand around his half erect penis that she was able to tell just how big he was, "Oh wow... you're huge." She said with a sigh, her words soft.

He blushed deeply moving his hands to the side of her chest, holding her softly. "Is that ok?" He mumbled, unsure how to gauge her reaction.

She just laughed and leaned in, kissing him happily as she pulled him out of his pants. "Oh Zuko." She told him into his lips as she kissed him quickly again. She wrapped her fingers around him, stroking him with the tips of her fingers. He made a groaning sound from the back of his throat, a smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

She knew that he did not touch himself like this very much; she was not sure why but he just did not. She thought of this as she savored the feel of his soft shaft, smiling into his lips. "Oh..." He said as he got harder in her hand. She watched his reaction with a smile on her face, pulling at him softly. His eye opened and looked into hers, smiling at her. "That feels good." He told her with a soft smirk.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Suki pulled away from him, smiling at him with a large sexy smile as she did so. He looked disappointed as she slipped out of his hands, but watched her intently as she placed her knees on the ground in front of where he was sitting. His eyes widened as he watched her, his body feeling the excitement on what he knew was going to come next.

She leaned forward and while holding his shaft she placed her full lips on his tip, giving it a soft and tender kiss. He gasped a little bit, his eyes half closing. She parted her lips to let her tongue slip from her, it traveling around his head. She moved her hand down to the base of his cock, wrapping her thumb and forefinger around it. She took her other hand and stroked the underside of his shaft slipping her mouth over him.

He bit the inside of his cheek nervously, both his hands going to her hair. He dig his fingers into the side of her head, pulling her still wet hair aside so he could see her. Her eyes were closed as she slid as much of him as she could into her mouth. His tip pressed the back of her throat, making her gag a little bit. He stroked her temple with the side of his thumb, feeling himself inside her warm mouth. She wrapped her full lips around his width, pulling back and dragging her lips along him.

A moan came from his lips as he watched her, warmth filling his entire body. He leaned his head back and moaned loudly pulling on her follicles lightly. As she held his shaft she started to pull on and off him, her lips wrapped around him. She was not expecting to for him to be this large and was somewhat unsure about her effectiveness. She opened her eyes and looked at him she she moved on and off him. She moaned a little bit, seeing that he was apparently enjoying himself. She pulled off him,holding him in her hand with a smile. He looked down at her with a smile. He wanted to say something but he did not know what.

"I love you." She told him, looking up at him with her large eyes, kissing his side softly.

He just nodded, "Me too." Was all that he could bring himself to say though his flushed over face. She smiled at him, feeling his nervousness as she placed small kisses up and down his shaft. He shivered lightly as this action, watching her lips on his tender skin. She put her tongue flat against the underneath side of his penis and licked up it. Hie eyes opened wide, the intense feeling of pleasure rippling though him. When she reached his tip she slid her mouth back over him, pressing him back into her mouth.

He pulled on her hair a little more roughly a moan seeping from his mouth as he leaned his head back again. She bobbed her head on and off of him, holding his shaft firmly at its base. He moaned her name as he placed his hands at the back of her head, digging her nails into her hair. He felt his body getting closer to the edge, a whimper coming from his lips. She looked up at him, feeling his body heat rising. She shoved herself onto him and tightened her mouth as well as her thumb and forefinger around him.

He pulled on her hair roughly as he climaxed, his toes curling from the pleasure as a loud moan rolled though the living room. Suki gagged a little bit feeling Zuko's semen fill her throat. His fingers moved to her face, stroking her cheek ever so softly. She took a deep breath as she swallowed the substance in her mouth, clenching her eyes tight. He looked down at her, a soft smile on his face as he watched her. She pulled her hands and mouth off of him, some of him dripping from the corner of her mouth. With his thumb he wiped away the white substance, looking her over.

"No one has ever done that to me." He told her, his face red and his voice faint.

She nodded as she placed him back into his pants, "I figured." She stood up and kissed him on the chin, her hand on his cheek. She stood up and smiled, going to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Zuko sat silently for a moment, his breathing returning to normal. He leaned his head back thinking about the beautiful woman in the next room, his beautiful woman. A smile spread across his lips as he ran his fingers though his hair with a sigh.

Suki washed her mouth out in the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. She did not look any different, but she felt much different. She felt so sexy, so beautiful. It didn't matter about the bitter taste in her mouth or the fact that her thighs were think with muscles or the that her hair had dried funny, she knew that there was a beautiful, sexy man out there would wanted her and only her. She laughed to herself happily.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked, standing in the door way.

She stood up and looked at him, a smile still on her face. "You." She told him simply.

He smiled and walked over to her putting his hand on her lower stomach, his other arm around her waist. He buried his face into his face into her neck, hiding his wide smile.

"Thank you." She told him in a soft voice.

"What for?" He asked her though a muffled voice, looking at her via the reflection in the mirror, his mouth still on her skin.

"Choosing me." She smiled and put both of her hands on top of his, intertwining their fingers.

He pulled his lips off her skin, leaning into her ear and speaking softly to her. "I should be thanking you." His voice in her ear made her melt. "You are the one who chose me."

She smiled at him, closing her eyes softly "It will never be anything but a pleasure to be yours." She said in a soft voice.

He smiled at her, biting her ear gently. "Its your turn."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "What?" She asked. He moved away and took her by the one hand with him. He pulled her to her green room, closing the door behind him and lighting the small oil lamp on the table next to the bed. He let go of her hand and she held her hands and arms up a little bit as his hands went to the belt of her silk robe. He undid it, the silk robe feeling so fresh on his rough skin."What are you going to do?" She asked him with a smile, looking at him as his eyes were downcast.

"What you did for me." He told her, pulling the robe open and sliding if off her. He had never seen her totally naked and seeing her as such now took his breath away. Her frame was thin, but her hips lush and thick. His hands went to them, placing his strong hands on either side.

She smiled and shivered a little bit as his touch. She felt his rough hands on her soft skin and moaned a little bit. Her hands went to his shirt, undoing it and pushing it off him. Herrt skipped a beat as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. He moaned lightly as his hands tightened on her bottom, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She moaned happily, her skin on fire with lust.

She sucked on his tongue softly as she felt her feminine area grow hot and wet, a response of his touch and his body so close to hers. He felt the need in her kiss and lifted her up by her hips, carrying her to the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her, feeling his heat on her own body.

He laid her on the bed, not breaking contact with her lips as he did so. She dug her nails into the fleshy part of his chest wanting him and his touch right now more than she wanted anything else in her entire life. Her increase in pressure on the kiss showing the intensity of her need.

He pulled away from the kiss, looking down at her with a smile. "You're so beautiful." he told her, looking over her soft body underneath him.

"So are you." She told him, reaching up and running her fingers though his hair, pulling out the ribbon that was holding the top half of it up. His hair fell down around his face, casting them both in a fine dark cloud. "What do you wanna do to me?" She asked stroking his cheek softly.

He laughed a little bit, "Well..." He blushed.

She chuckled a little bit at his awkwardness. "Then get to it." She told him, running her fingers over the roughness of his scar.

He smiled and little and slid down on her, placing small kisses on her chest. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, smiling to herself. He took her breast into his hand, pinching it softly. It made her arch her bit her lip, shivering at his touch. He placed his mouth on her other breast, sucking on its soft skin roughly. His tongue traveled around her nipple as she pulled his hair with a moan.

His teeth grazed her soft flesh as he pulled off her, his mouth going to her other side. She spread her legs and arched her body up to him, her sex rubbing against his leg. She wanted his attention to be there, she needed it there. He felt her need and removed him mouth from her, kissing down her stomach. He bit her gently every so often, his teeth grazing her skin. She put her hands on his shoulders digging her nails into him aggressively.

As Zuko reached the apex of her hips he slid one of his hands under her hips. It occurred to him in that moment that he had no idea what he was doing. Terror struck him, his eyes widening as he froze. She sensed his change and looked down at him. "What is it?" She asked, her hands stroking his cheek gently.

"I um..." He looked aside nervously.

She just laughed a little bit, "Trust me, it won't take much." She told him. "Gave me your hand." She removed her hand from his face and held it out to him. He put her hand on hers, holding his breath as she put their fingers together. She placed her finger inside her, taking his finger with him. She pushed their fingers onto her soft wet clit, making her moan a little bit. "There." She told him in a soft voice.

He nodded and rubbed her spot a few times before she withdrew her hand, placing it back into his hair. He rubbed her softly on the one side, her warm juices making his finger able to move on her. She opened her mouth with a whimper at the attention being paid to her tender spot. At seeing her reaction he leaned in, slipping his tongue into her. He pressed the tip of his tongue onto the spot that she has showed him.

She gasped hard, pulling on his hair as she arched her back in pleasure. He wrapped both of his arms around her legs, holding her legs apart so that he could access more of her softness. He pressed himself into her, his lips making contact with her clitoris. He sucked on her softly, flicking it with his tongue.

Suki cried out in pleasure, pulling her knees up further into the air. She felt her growing hotter under him. He moaned himself taking in the taste of her most intimate area as he sucked on her, swirling his tongue around her. Suki hit her orgasm hard and yelled Zuko's name out, her body seizing with pleasure as she rocked her hips a little bit. Zuko pulled off her, biting his lip a little bit as he looked up at her. After a few moment she relaxed, her body falling back onto the bed as she panted softly. He ran his lips along the skin on her inner thigh, kissing her there every so often.

She looked down at him with a large smile, playing with his hair. "I think I got the better end of that deal."

"I liked that just as much as you." He told her with a soft moan before sucking on her inner thigh.

She laughed a little bit, holding his cheek and running her hand over the location that his left eye brow should be. "You were amazing." She told him, leaning her head back. "And to think that we get to do this for the rest of our lives." She smiled to herself, tugging on his ear gently. He pulled his lips off of her, crawling up her. He pressed his lips on her navel, closing his eyes as he did so. "Don't you think?" She asked him, her fingers in his hair.

He just nodded silently his eyes looking at her stomach.

"Don't you?" She asked him, pulling some hair out of her face.

He looked up at her with a nod. "Of corse. I was just thinking that you might not wanna go down on me when I'm old and have liver spots."

She just laughed a little bit and pulled him up by his shoulders so that their faces were together. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it." She said with a laugh before pressing her lips to his in a warm, sloppy kiss.

He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her slender frame. "I get a little scared sometimes though." He told her after parting from the kiss, pulling the blankets over the both of them.

"Scared?" She asked, snuggling close to him and his warm skin.

He nodded, his arms around her waist. "That your going to leave."

She frowned softly, kissing him on the cheek softly. "You still think that, after all this time?"

He shrugged, a soft frown on his face, loneliness in his eyes. "I will always think that." He said in a soft, sad voice.

She wrapped her limbs around his long body, clinging to him and pressing their cheeks together. "I will never leave you, my Fire Lord." She spoke into his ear, thinking that somehow it would stick in his mind what she was saying. He sighed happily, holding her in return. "Do you believe me?" She asked.

He just nodded speaking to her in a soft voice, "I do." She rubbed his back with her finger tips, humming lightly as she did so.

Zuko feel asleep in Suki's arms, the sound and rhythm of her heartbeat mixed with her humming relaxing his mind and body. Suki looked at him with a smile after his breathing had steadied. She looked at his long eye lashes that ran alone his one eye lid, smiling to herself as she thought about her life with this amazing, honorable man.

* * *

So there you have it. If I get enough intrest in this I will post the next few chapters.

I don't like the way I write the dirty stuff. It has always felt clumsy to me. It would be cool for some feed back on that.


	2. Day 2

Suki opened her eyes as the smell of bacon filled her nose. She sat up, pulling the green sheet around her bare chest and body. She was alone in bed, a fact that made her a little sad. She tried to think if Zuko had spent the night with her or not. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in his arms, but could not recall if he had stayed with her or not.

She stepped off the bed and onto the hard wood floor. She grabbed her green silk robe which had been discarded on the floor the night before, slipping it onto her pale skin. She pulled the belt in place, trying it with one solid knot. She looked in the mirror in the bedroom, examining her reflection. He hair was a mess, her skin splotchy and her bottom lip a little swollen from biting it so hard last night. Despite all this she felt totally and completely sexual. She laughed a little bit at herself, pulling her hair up into a pony tail with a strip of red ribbon that had been in Zuko's hair the previous night. She looked herself over with much pleasure, walking from the bedroom.

She could hear water boiling and bacon frying from the kitchen as she made her way to it. When she rounded the corner to the kitchen she saw him nibbling on some bacon happily. She stayed back and watched him. He was shirtless, having on only the same red pants from last night. The pants were pulled down further than normal though; his hip bones and stomach clearly exposed. The only part of his torso that it really covered was the one part she wanted to see most of all. His hair was down, a black curtain hanging around his beautiful face. She bit her lip as she watched him, taking him in.

"Are you just gonna watch me or come and eat? He asked, not looking up at her.

She laughed a little bit and walked over to him, "I kinda like watching you." She told him as she walked to him.

He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up off the ground as he buried his face into her neck. She laughed happily, kissing the side of his head lovingly as she kicked her airborne legs playfully. He sat her down with a smile, leaning in and kissing her happily. She kissed him back, moaning a little bit as she parted her mouth into the kiss. He let his tongue graze her lips before pulling away. "Good morning." He told her with a grin.

"Morning." She told him, stroking his cheek.

"I'm making boiled eggs and bacon. I hope you are hungry." He let go of her and turned back to the stove, putting some bacon on a plate for her.

"Yes please." She told him with a grin as she took the plate from him. "You are so sexy when you cook." She said laughing a little bit as she sat on the counter. She grabbed a fork from the counter next to her, starting to eat.

"Then I will have to cook more." His voice was light and playful. It was now as he had his back turned to her that she saw the scratches on his upper back and shoulders. She blushed deeply at seeing it. It was dirty and somewhat obscene but she got an enormous mount of pleasure out of seeing them on him. She felt like she had claimed him as he own, like she had left her mark on him. He turned to her with a boiled egg in his hands, putting it on her plate as well. "I know how much you like them." He said with a soft grin.

She nodded and leaned in, kissing him softly. "Do you know everything that I like?" She asked him playfully.

He nodded, pulling away. "I'd like to think that I do." He grabbed his plate and sat on the counter next to her, eating his own food.

"So what else do I like?" She asked, nudging him with her shoulder.

"You like the color yellow, boiled eggs, lilies, dumplings and..." He thought about it. "Snowy days when you don't have to leave the house." he finally said, nodding.

She laughed and nodded as well, "All very true. You forgot the thing I love best in life though."

"And what is that?" He asked, taking a bite of his boiled egg.

"You, stupid." She said with a soft laugh.

"Oh yeah, I left that out." he mumbled to himself.

She leaned in and kissed his shoulder happily. "Thats just how you are."

He shrugged a little bit. "I put a cobbler in the oven. You could take it to Kaede's wife today."

She nodded, "I can do that. I was going to go later in the week though."

"I figured you would wanna go today. I have some work to get done and I may get a little boring." Zuko chuckled, eating a piece of bacon.

"You're working on our vacation?"

"Such is the life of the Fire Lord. I was planning on doing it last night bur you were here so I could not." he grinned awkwardly at her. "Sorry."

"Its ok. I understand." She leanined in and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled happily. "I also have money for you so you can go shopping."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, that." She ate the last bit of bacon.

"You don't have to go."

"No, no, no. You're right about it. It would be kinda nice." She hopped off the counter, grabbing both of their plates and throwing them both into the sink.

"So shop, do girl stuff... Thats what girls do right?"

Suki just nodded and smiled. "It is." She walked over to him and placed herself in between his bent knees, wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed his chest happily, looking up at him.

"Then it is what you will do." he kissed her forehead tenderly.

She nestled into his chest with a smile on her face. He ear was right over his heart; she could feel and hear it beating. He moaned happily as he ran his hands over her strong back, tickling her softly. "Can we go out tonight?" She mumbled softly.

"You mean like... Out, out?"

She nodded. "You know that we have never even been on a date before."

"Oh corse we have." He laid his cheek on top of her head. "We would go out together all the time before you left for your trip."

"Walks in the garden are not dates." She told him playfully.

"They arn't?"

"No. Dates are when you go out to eat, or out dancing. Everything that we do with one another is more or less me working and just escorting you someplace." She looked up at him with a serious look on her face.

"Oh..." he raised his eye brows at her, "I did not know you felt that way." She reached up and held his cheek a little bit. "I just kinda though that any time we were together was special."

She felt guilty all of the sudden. Of corse any time that they spent with one another was special, and she felt foolish for thinking other wise.

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything." Suki shook her head, looking away.

"Wait, no." he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "We can do a date. It would be kinda nice to have something like that."

"If you don't want to..." She mumbled, shrugging her shoulders.

"I want whatever you want." He gave her a faint smile, making her heart melt.

She nodded. "Alright." She leaned up and kissed him happily before pulling away.

"You find a place for us to go tonight and we will go." He assured her, nodding softly.

She bit her lip looking into his eyes. "I love you, Zuko." She told him.

"I love you too." he said, his smile widening so as to show his teeth. He kissed her on the corner of her mouth, making her smile as she held his shoulders from beneath his arms. She just laughed a little bit, feeling his breath on her skin. She loved his breath. It was not anything particular, it just always felt so wonderful to her. Like a warm soothing wind that would flow to her very core.

She could not stop laughing as he held his lips on her own. he eventually pulled away and laughed himself. "Sorry."

"Its fine. I love your laugh."

She just looked into his eyes, running her fingers though his long hair. "You know I know things that you like too." She told him.

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well... You like Fire flakes and Almonds. You like sun rises better than sun sets. You absolutely hate custard pie."

He smiled, nodding, "All very true."

"And you are partial me as well, I do believe." She said with a soft shrug.

He nodded, "That is very true as well." he reached out and held her breasts gently. "I love everything about you." he said with a smile.

She looked down at her hands on her chest and blushed, "So they look ok?" She asked unsure of herself.

He nodded, massaging them a little bit. "I think they are beautiful, just like the rest of you." She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning happily as he thumbed her nipples. "Your body is more beautiful than it was in my dreams." He said with a sign, speaking into her neck.

"And just think, its all yours." She told him biting his ear playfully.

He groaned happily, pulling her robe aside so he could touch her soft flesh as he sucked on her neck.

"Zuko..." She told him, pulling away from him a little bit. "Later..." She told him. He pouted playfully as she put her robe in place. "We will have plenty of time for this." She told him, patting his chest.

He hopped down, grabbing both of her hands. "What about me?" he asked her.

"What about what?" She asked, swinging their hands together.

"Do you like the way I look?" He asked her, motioning down to himself. She looked at him and laughed, throwing her head back. "What?" He said, a little hurt.

"You are without a doubt the single most beautiful person that I have ever seen." She told him with a kiss on his strong chin. He blushed a little bit, biting his lip. "And your cock is huge and I love it." His face held a look of embarrassment and pride at the same time. it made he laugh loudly and lean up, kissing him tenderly. "And its all mine now." She said, digging her nails into his hair.

He just nodded and returned the kiss, "All yours, my love."

She pulled away and let go of his hands, "I'm gonna get ready."

"Alright. The cobbler just needs to cool I think. You should be able to leave here whenever."

She nodded and kissed his cheek, walking to her room. He watched her go, her hips moving under that silk robe excited his body, making him picture in his mind all the things that he would do to her.

* * *

Suki walked from the beach house to the town on Ember Island. The main part of the town was attached to the large beach on the island. Some of the larger estates, like Zuko's, had its own private beach. Everyone else just shared this one large location. Suki smiled when she saw it, seeing all the people out under umbrellas and on blankets. She took her shoes off and buried her feet into the sand with a happy moan. She walked along the beach going towards the very end of it. She held the basket holding her cobbler in her hands as she spotted the small green house on the very far end of the beach.

It really was off on its own. It was the only green structure around, its outside being a very earthy hue. It was also differently decorated than the rest of the houses around. The other houses were very ornate. They were painted red and gold, with flowers and other embellishments. This one was totally different. Apart from the green color the outside of it was painted with flowers and a few hearts. In the yard there was a few assorted items. On the front porch were two long surf boards resting on against the wall casually. She smiled to herself as she walked onto the front porch. Above the door was a little sign that said: The Home that love built.

She smiled at the saying, feeling that she was at home and relaxed in this place. She rapped on the door gently, looking around at the paint that was spilled on the porch. There was actually hand and foot prints in two different sizes, looking like adults. Then there were fresher, newer ones that were very tiny. She assumed that they were from the baby, making her smile grow.

The door was opened by a woman with a soft smile. She looked to be in her late 20s. and was sporting a brown short bob of a hair style and bright green eyes. As soon as she saw Suki her smile dropped, being replaced by a nervous grin. "Your majesty." She said with a slight bow.

"Please, just Suki." She told her with a smile "And you don't need a bow" she said with a soft laugh.

"Oh... I'm sorry." She said with her nervous. laugh. "I'm Rei." She told her with a soft smile, "Kaede said that he invited you over but I did not think that you would actually come." She invited her inside with her a gesture of her hand. Suki could tell that she was nervous, and made it a mental point to make her feel better in any way she could. "This is our home, I know its not much but we love it." She said with a gentle laugh.

Suki looked around the living room of the small cottage. It was slightly cluttered, with paint and other art supplies scattered about. There was also some baby things, like blankets and little toys around. The furniture in the room was simple, with a few small tables and a ladder leading up to a loft. There was a large chair on the one side, it was just large enough for two people to cuddle together. It was apparent from the ware pattern on the sofa that that is exactly what had been going on. There was something very cozy about it. It made Suki feel happy, and slightly envious of this simple and obvious loving life.

"Its beautiful." She told her with a warm smile.

"You think?" She asked with a soft laugh. "I like to think its wonderful. Its all ours, which I guess is the important part, right?" She asked.

Suki nodded, "Its an important and beautiful thing." She offered her the basket with the cobbler in it. "This is a cobbler for you." She told her with a soft grin.

"For me?" She asked, reaching her hands and and taking it.

Suki nodded, "A thank for from Zuko and I for letting us borrow your husband.." She said with a soft laugh.

She just nodded, "Thank you." She laughed nervously again, "I still find it hard to believe that Its been the Fire Lord that Kaede has been working for all this time." She motioned Suki towards the door on the far side of the living room. "Shall we have a piece?" She asked.

Suki just nodded and they walked into the kitchen together. The kitchen was a very small one, but still had that cozy and wonderful feeling to it just like the rest of the place. Rei sat it down on the counter, pulling out a spoon and serving both her and Suki some of the cobbler. "Thank you so much." Suki told her, sitting down at the small table in the center of the room.

"This must be so different for you, a small place like this." Rei told her as she got them some water, sitting down with her.

"Not really." Suki told her with a shrug. "I grew up on Kyoshi Island, so this is very much like how homes are there." She smiled a little bit, taking a bite of her cobbler. Her eyes widened as the berries melted on her tongue, the crust tasking so good in comparison to the softness of the berries.

"I didn't know that about you." Rei told her with a smile.

Suki just nodded, "Yeah. I'm just a common earth kingdom girl." She thought about it, "Well not common I guess. But kinda common."

"I've heard the stories about you, how you helped end the war." She told her with a smile. Suki blushed a little bit, looking at her cobbler. "And now you're with the Fire Lord, you may be the Fire Lady one day. There is nothing common about you."

Suki just laughed and nodded, "Thank you Rei. I can sometimes get a little upset that everyone just thinks of me that way, but I see your point."

"Do they treat you like that back at the palace?" Rei asked.

Suki nodded, "Oh yeah. They still think that I'm little more than his concubine who just so happens to be his body guard. That I'm just a passing fancy for him, and that one day he will settle down with someone more suitable for his position." She sighed a little bit as she said this. She was equally as surprised that she could talk to Rei about this so easily. She had only spoken to her mother about these feelings. There was just something about this woman that made he feel totally at ease.

Rei reminded her of home.

"Well does he think if you like that?" She asked.

"Oh no... I know that he loves me."

"Then forget them." Rei told her with a wide smile. "Did Kaede tell you how him and I meet?" She asked.

"He just said that you were from the earth kingdom and that you two meet while you were on vacation here."

Rei nodded with a smile, "That is half the story. I was from Ba Sing Sae, my uncle is the earth king."

Suki's jaw dropped, "Your a princess!?" She stammered, not really believing her.

Rei nodded, "I was..." She thought about it for a moment. "3rd in line for the throne."

"Was? As in your not anymore?" Suki asked, drinking her water.

Rei nodded, "I gave up my birth right when I married Kaede." She said this with a great sense of pride in her voice. She smiled to herself. "It was worth it too." She laughed a little bit.

Suki laughed a little bit with her, "How did you two meet?"

"My family came here for vacation just after the war. I was on the beach and I saw him surfing. I thought that he was so good looking, you know? And the way that he moved in that water was amazing." Suki watched as a smile spread across her face, "I was very shy and could have never spoken to him. The very next day his father and him showed up to fix our leaking roof. I brought them both some water, just being polite you know?"

Suki nodded, "Totally Normal."

She laughed a little bit, "They were both so taken-a-back that I had done that. They had never had one of their clients, let alone a princess bring them water."

"I can see how that would be an immeasurable gesture of kindness." Suki told her.

Rei nodded in agreement. "They came back the next day to finish the work. I again brought them water." She blushed softly, "He asked me to go for a walk with him, I said yes."

"Thats so romantic." Suki said with a happy sigh, her chin resting on her hand.

Rei just nodded, "Then we just got to know one another and feel for one another. I went back home a few weeks after that."

"But you stayed in contact?" Suki asked.

Rei nodded, "He wrote to me a lot. I didn't care that he was common, or the son of a handyman. I just feel in love with him."

Suki smiled happily, listening to her story and feeling that it was the mirror of her own. Her and Zuko from the perspective of the nobel in love with a commoner.

"Well around this time I was to be married, arranged of corse."

"Oh no." Suki was wrapped up in her story, the words hitting her hard.

Rei nodded, "Yes. To a young Earth Kingdom Man. I didn't have the heart to tell Kaede through a letter. I asked that i be allowed to visit Ember Island again before I was to be married."

"And they let you go?" She asked.

She nodded, "Yes. They did not know about me relationship with Kaede."

"What happened?"

"As soon as I got there I told him about the marriage. He told me that it was my choice untimely but that he loved me and wanted me to marry him and not this other young man." Rei smiled with a warm happy smile. "I was concerned of corse. its hard for one to just drop off the face of the earth without support for ones own family. But he assured me that he would do everything that he could for the rest of his life to make sure that we had anything and everything that we needed."

"And that sold you?"

Rei nodded, "It did. We were married that night. I sent a letter to my parents and never heard from them again."

Suki frowned softly, "I'm sorry that you don't see them."

Rei just shrugged a little bit, "I'm happier now than I ever have been. I have a wonderful husband, an amazing, beautiful, healthy daughter and this super cute home that I love. There is nothing about my life that I don't like."

Suki just smiled at her, feeling a weight on her heart. She thought that this story was so cute, so sweet, so amazing. She wished that her own love story had been as tender as this one. "That is amazing." Suki told her.

Rei just nodded, "I'm a lucky girl." She grinned. "What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?"

"Well how did you two... you know..."

"Oh." Suki giggled a little bit. "Well Zuko and I were were friends, and I was dating a good friend of his."

"That water tribe guy, right?"

Suki nodded, "Sokka. While I was with him I was sent to guard Zuko at the palace. I accidentally caused the break up of him and his girlfriend." She chuckled a little bit.

"Did you mean to?" She asked with a smile.

Suki shook her head, "Not at all. I was just trying to help him."

"Still, good for you." She said with a wink.

Suki just nodded. "After that he and I got close. He really was my best friend before I knew it, and me his."

"So when did it turn romantic?" Rei asked.

"He kinda... went though some stuff and came out of it being more assertive." Her mind flashed back to the night that he had come back from his trip to find his mother. The same night that he has taken her into his arms and kissed her for the first time.

"So he asserted himself on you?" She asked with a giggle.

Suki just laughed a little bit, nodding. "He came to me and told me how much I meant to him; and I told him how much he meant to me." Suki blushed deeply. "When he kissed me for the first time that day I knew that I would be with him forever." She smiled as she though about it. "I had known him for so long as a strong powerful man. But when he came to me that night he was so emotional that he started crying. Just tears all over his face from everything that he was feeling. It was remarkable."

"Awww." Rei said with a large grin. "That is so sweet."

"Don't tell anyone about that by the way. I don't think he would want people thinking that he was a wimp or something." Suki ate the last little bite of her cobbler.

"I think that it makes him stronger." Rei said. "I mean he rules a nation, I would hope that he would be able to show love to someone like that."

"I wish more people would think like that." Suki said with a sign.

Rei nodded, "Its a good thing. Like when a man cries, I think its actually really sexy."

Suki laughed at her, "Dose Kaede cry?"

Rei nodded, "He dose. Not all the time but he will just get upset or overly happy he will just let them flow. More so since Zarra has come. Its like she will do a little face and he will just cry tears of joy."

"Its is kinda sweet, really." Suki said with a smile. "Is he a good father?"

"Oh the best, he is so good with her. Always so gentle." Rei took their plates and cups, putting them in the sink. "I never thought that it would go so perfect you know?"

"Are you wanting to have more?" Suki asked.

Rei shrugged, "We are not not going to try. If we have another one thats fine, if not thats fine too."

"I was an only child, and its not without its perks." It was after she said this that a soft whimper came from the living room.

"Looks like she is awake." Rei said with a smile. "Excuse me." She said to Suki before walking into the living room. She went to the bassinet on one side of the room and pulled away some of the blankets, reveling a tiny baby girl. She wrapped the girl in a blanket and carried her into the kitchen. "This is Zarra." Rei said with pride, showing the little girl to Suki as she sat down.

The little girl was very fair, with green eyes that matched her mother's. Suki could not help but smile at the little girl. She looked so happy with her huge cheeks and cute little nose. Her tiny ears stuck out in contrast to her fine dark hair.

"So is so pretty." Suki told her, smile at the little girl.

Rei just smiled, patting the girl's belly. "Its been interesting." She told her with a smile. "Thank you for coming today. I get a little burnt out sitting around the house all day with her."

"I can understand that." Suki said with a smile, "I'm going into town next if you would like to come with me."

"You mean that?" She asked with large eyes.

Suki nodded, "I need to get some nice clothes." She still did not like the idea but wanted to humor Zuko.

Rei just nodded, "Alright. I will get my things together." She stood up from her chair, "Can you hold her?" She asked.

Suki nodded and stood as well, taking the little girl. Rei smiled and left the kitchen and went into the living room, then up to the loft. Suki smiled down at the little girl, "You are so cute." The baby was heavier than she expected her to be. There was something in Suki that was drawn to the child. Like a primeval draw that she felt to the infant. She always felt this way around babies. She supposed is what her chemical make up, that the fact that she was a woman that gave her this pull. It was one of the reasons that she wanted a child so bad. She wanted to feel like this about her own flesh and blood.

Rei came back in after a few moments. She had changed into a long colorful skirt and simple green tank top. She also had a large bag with her, presumedly filled with baby supplies as well as an odd looking sash hung over her chest. "Ready?" She asked.

Suki nodded and handed the baby back to its mother. Rei took the child and pulled apart the sash, putting the tiny baby into the sash. It looked to be a kind of sling for the baby. "That is clever." Suki told her with a smile.

Rei nodded, "Kaede's mother gave it to me. Zarra seems to like it and it makes carrying her a little easier."

Suki smiled at seeing the little girl smile herself a little bit, feeling the warmth of her mother. "Shall we?"

Rei nodded and they left the little shack, Rei locking the door behind them. "Have you been shopping here before?" Rei asked her.

Suki shook her head, "No I have not. The last time that I was here was at the end of the war. We were not doing much shopping then." She said with a laugh.

"Well I have to warn you that this place is not as open as other placed around the world have become." Rei said with a soft frown.

"What do you mean?" She asked as they walked along the beach. They were both barefoot as their feet dug into the sand.

"In some cases the shops here will not allow earth kingdom citizen into their businesses." Rei told her.

Suki looked at her a little socked, "What?"

Rei nodded, "Its not as bad as it was at first. The first time I came here we were asked to leave several places. They said they did not serve our kind and that we needed to leave."

Suki looked at the bundle in Rei's arms, at the child born in post war Fire Nation. They had fought to end the war so that children that were born could have a safe world. They wanted equality for all, no matter what. This kinda of treatment was not what she had fought for those years ago, its not what she and Zuko still fought for. "Its not right." She said with a sign.

Rei just shrugged, "Its not,but it is what it is."

Her and Suki walked along the beach, making small talk till they got to town. They put their shoes on, walking on the soft stones of the square.

"What kind of clothing were you looking for?" Rei asked her. "There are several shops and not all of them have the same thing."

"I need some nice silk robes. Something sexy but not too sexy." Suki told her, motioning to her current clothing. "I think Zuko feels bad that he has nicer clothes than me sometimes." She said with a chuckle.

Rei nodded in understanding, "I can understand that." She smirked as Suki a little bit. "You know that if you are looking for something really sexy there is a place here that sells just that."

Suki blused deeply, "Like what?"

"I have a red lace robe from there." Rei said. "I got it celebrate our anniversary, which is how she came about." She told her with a soft laugh, motioning to Zarra.

Suki laughed as well, "I guess that would kinda be a cool thing then."

Rei nodded, "We will go there first." She told her.

They went to the small shop that was on one of the outlying streets of the small town. The shop had things that would make any other girl blush, but not Suki. She looked at the soft delicate things and just thought about herself in them, though about Zuko seeing her in them. "I like this one." Suki said, holding up a very short robe made with thin black silk and black lace trim. It was very soft and slipped though your hands like it was not even there.

"Very sexy." Rei said with a little bit of a growl. "In a bossy way, you know? Like your all elegant and shit but then you tie him down."

Suki could not help but laugh at her new friend, "I think he would like that." She said with a smirk.

"They always do." She said with a wink at Suki.

Suki bought the black robe, as well as some frilly underthings. They were more for her than anything else. She liked the way they felt and figured that it would be nice to have some sexy things like that. She knew that once she got back to the palace she would have to resume her normal Kyoshi uniform which would not support these kind of garments. She thought that they would be fun for this week though.

"You'r lucky that you still have the body to pull these things off." Rei told her as they walked from the small store.

"You could still do things like these." She assured her.

Rei laughed a little bit. "Not since I had the baby. Things have shifted a little bit. Its not like I don't mind. I mean I don't care. Keade is found of the new changes so thats all that matters."

"Found of them?" Suki asked.

Rei nodded, "I put on some weight that i've not been able to get off since giving birth. He just says there is more of me to love so he likes it like that."

"You're lucky." Suki told her with a laugh.

Rei nodded, "I am, but I'm sure that his Majesty will think of you the same."

Suki blushed a little bit, "I'm not so sure about that. You see I've put on some weight myself in the year that I was away, mostly in my bottom." Suki blushed heavily as they walked. She had done all she could to not have this happened, but it just did. She just figured that it was from getting older.

"So your ass got a little bigger?" She said with a chuckle, shrugging. "Worse things could happen."

"I don't think he has noticed yet." Suki told her. "I'm worried that he will though and will not like it."

Rei just shrugged, "I would not worry about it."

Suki just nodded, the worry lingering in her mind. "How about this place?" Suki asked, motioning to a fancy looking shop with some silk robes in the window.

Rei bit her lip and looked at it, "We can try."

Suki nodded and walked into the shop, holding the door open for Rei. Rei walked in, holding Zarra softly, as if protecting the child in some way. In the shop was exactly what Suki was looking for. There were soft silk robes in ever color and style, each one looking more beautiful and amazing than the last.

"This is exactly what I wanted." Suki said, holding up one that was red and gold.

There was a small woman with grey hair that came into view. "May I help you?" She asked Suki and Rei, a soft frown on her face.

"We were just looking at the beautiful robes you have." Suki told her with a smile.

The old woman frowned gently with her fingers laced together, resting on her stomach. "I see." She saw Suki with the robe in her hand. She reached out and took the robe from Suki's hand. "I'm going to have to ask you both to leave."

Suki snapped her head back, looking at her with a frown. "What?"

"I'm afraid that we don't cater to your kind."

Suki crinkled her nose in a frown. "Our KIND!?" Her face was red. "What kind are we?!"

"Suki..." Rei said in a whisper, placing a hand on her upper arm. "Lets just go." she said softly.

"Yes. We do not sell to Earth Kingdom scum here." The old woman said.

"SCUM!?" Suki screamed at her. She thought that Rei had been exaggerating when she told her that earth Kingdom people would be asked to leave. She did not think for a second that it was actually true.

Rei pulled on her arm harder, "Come on Suki." She said with a firmer voice.

The older woman said nothing, but just looked at them both with a frown.

Suki looked at her and knew that she was letting her temper get the best of her. She took a deep breath and just nodded a little bit. "Alright." She said. She and Rei left the shop without another word. "I'm sorry I did not believe you." Suki told her with a frown.

"Its ok." Rei told her with a frown. "I have hoped that I would have been wrong, that things would have changed."

Suki nodded with a frown. "I'm sorry sorry. Let me treat you to something to eat? To make up for it." Suki asked.

Rei just nodded, "Alright." She told her with a smile.

Suki treated Rei to a nice lunch at small restaurant, them eating outside. Rei took a moment to nurse Zarra while they were sitting outside. It made Suki smile, feeling the same warm sensation that she felt when she had held the child. It made her want one of her own.

After they ate they went to another clothing shop, this one much more friendly to the two earth kingdom women. After they were done they said their good byes to one another. Zarra was getting cranky and Rei wanted to get her home. Suki wanted to get back too, she missed Zuko.

"I will stop by and see you before we leave for the week, alright?" Suki told her.

Rei nodded, hugging Suki happily, "It was so wonderful to meet you." She told her with a smile.

"Same with you." Suki told her. She looked down at the tiny pink baby in Rei's arms. "And you." She said, rubbing the little girl's cheeks. Zarra fidgeted a little bit in her mother's arms, snuggling close to her. Suki laughed and hugged Rei again.

"I will see you again." She told her again, "Take care of that husband too!" Suki told her with a smile.

Rei laughed, "You have fun with the Fire Lord." She told her with a wink as she left.

Suki walked back to the beach house, her purchases in hand. She walked quickly, a smile on her face as she thought about getting back to him.

She walked into the large house, going into the living room with her bags. Zuko had his back to her, working at the counter in the kitchen. He had some papers, quill and ink in front of him. He was fully dressed, much to her dismay with his hair pulled up in a pony tail. This was working Zuko right now though, so she understood in a way.

"Hello Fire Lord." She told him as she came in the room.

He turned around and saw her, giving her the special smile he had only for her. "Hi." He said with a soft voice, "Have fun?"

She nodded and sat the bags on the table, "I did. Rei went shopping with me, she is a lot of fun."

He nodded, "She seems really sweet." He told her, looking at the bags. "Get what you needed?" He asked. She nodded, reaching into the pocket of her robe and pulling out the sack that he had given her earlier. "Keep it." He told her with a smirk.

"You sure?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I don't need the money." he told her with a soft laugh, shrugging a little bit.

She nodded, "Very true. Would you like to see what i got?" She asked, opening the one bag.

Zuko nodded,taking a drink of his water. "If you want." He smiled to himself.

She nodded, taking her things out and showing them to him. He smiled a little bit as he ran his fingers over the soft fabric of the robes and the tunics that she showed him. "I like this one the best." She said, holding up a tunic that was green and red.

He nodded, "I like this. It reminds me of us." he said with a soft grin.

She nodded with a large smile, "I thought so too." She started to pile things up to take them to her room.

"What is in that one?" He asked her, motioning to the bag that had her delicates in it.

"That..." She grabbed it, "Is a surprise." She said with a soft smirk.

"Did you get me something?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Kinda." She said with a smile. "You shall see." she put it on the top of her other clothes, lifting them up into her arms and carrying them to her room. She sat them on the dresser, noting that he had made the bed while she was gone. She smiled to herself, thinking about him making a bed. The image of the brave and powerful Fire Lord fluffing a pillow made her giggle softly. She took off her green cotton robe and slipped on some dark green leggings that were in her trunk, then put on the green and red tunic that she had just bought. She pulled the top half of her hair up putting it into a top knot. It was much like it was when she had stayed here the first time. She went to her trunk and pulled out a small bottle of red creme. She put some on her finger, spreading it on her lips. She rubbed them together with a smile, looking herself over in the mirror. She laughed to herself and left the room, going back out to him.

"Rei told me about a nice place in town that we could go out to." She told him.

He was putting his work away, "What is it?"

"Its a night club, lots of dancing and stuff like that."

He snarled a little bit, looking over at her. "Sounds dumb." His eyes widened when he saw her, her appearance making his heart skip a beat. "You looks amazing." He told her.

She smiled and twirled in front of him. "You think?"

He nodded, turning towards her. "You look like a Fire Lady." he said, his mouth wide in a grin.

She blushed a little bit, running her hands over the soft fabric. "I think I like this look too." She went over and sat next to him, treading their arms together and laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself, feeling comfort spread over himself. "Can i ask you something?" She asked him.

"Yeah?"

"How many children do you want?" She asked him, rubbing his arm.

"Kids?" He asked, his eye brow raising up.

"I mean not right now of corse, just eventually."

"No, I know what your saying." he told her, looking at her head. "I only want one."

She pulled her head up, looking at him. "Only one?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. I don't wanna fuck one of them up like what happened to Azula."

She frowned heavily, pulling her head away from him. "What?"

"It's a worry of mine. I don't wanna play favorites and therefor alienate the one child, leading to a life of insecurity and instability."

Her eyes widened, looking into his golden orbs.

He shrugged, "Its just how I feel. Its something that I think about alot and its the only way that I know to make it so that it is not an issue." he looked at her, "Why, how many kids do you want?"

She shrugged a little bit. "I don't really think of it as a number. I just wanna have your kids. I don't care if its one or twelve."

He kissed her forehead tenderly, "I hope its a girl." He said to her. "I want her to be a Kyoshi Warrior just like you, then be Fire Lord one day."

"Can there be a female Fire Lord?" She asked, holding his hand lightly.

He nodded, "They can be. There has not been one in several hundred years though."

She laid her head back on his shoulder, "I would like a girl." She said with a smile.

He stacked the rest of his papers in a pile, putting them aside. "I should not have anything else for the week." he said, more to himself than anything.

"So we can go out tonight?" she asked.

"I don't wanna go to a night club, Suki." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey." She said, pulling away from him a little bit. "You told me to find a place and we could go."

"I was talking about a place to eat or something."

"Whats the big deal?"

"I'm the fire lord, I can't be going to a club. Someone might see me." He wrinkled his nose.

"Thats the cool thing though. Its for Fire Benders so its dark in there and the only light that is made is from the benders on the dance floor. Rei said that they will shoot fire into the air to light things."

Zuko bit the inside of his cheek, thinking that it did sound kinda cool. "Someone still may see me."

"And if they do you can just tell them that your not him, but that you get confused for him a lot." She grinned at him standing up and walking to the sink.

He groaned a little bit, "I don't want to."

"Why don't you wanna go? Really?" She asked him, standing across from him at the counter after getting some water.

"I don't dance." He mumbled softly.

"What?"

"I don't dance." He told her again, his voice clear now.

"Its not that kinda dancing." She said to him, rubbing her fingers on the top of his hand lightly. "Its dirty dancing."

"Dirty Dancing?" He asked.

She nodded, walking back over to him and motioning him up. He stood up, facing her. She walked to him, her elbows on his shoulders, her hands behind his head. "Hands on my hips." She told him in a firm voice. "Always on my hips."

"My pleasure." He said with a soft smile, placing his hands on her soft hips.

She started to move her hips slowly, his hands and hips moving with her. "This is for slow dancing." She told him.

He nodded, looking into her blue grey eyes. "Slow dancing."

She turned around, her arms growing in front of her. She put her hands over his that were on her hips, pushing her bottom into his crouch area. His eyes widened, looking at her. She looked back at him with a smile, "And this is for the rest of he time." She told him playfully. She grind up against him with a smile on her face, seeing him blush at the contact.

"This is how people dance?" He asked, laughing a little bit.

She nodded, "Anymore yeah."

"Scandalous." he said, speaking into her neck. She laughed a little bit, arching herself back to meet him. He felt her moan as his lips made contact with the skin on the nape of her neck.

"You are trying to get me excited so I won't wanna go, arnt you?" She asked with a smile. He nodded softly, his hands traveling up her torso to her tight thin stomach. "I missed you today." She told him with a moan.

"You were only gone for a few hours." He told her, kissing up her neck.

"I was, but I still missed you." She told him, reaching back and tugging on his pony tail.

He laughed a little bit into her ear, "I missed you too." He told her with a grin.

"It was only a few hours." She told him playfully.

He bit her neck softly with a laugh. "I guess after a year apart I did not wanna leave you for any amount of time."

Suki closed her eyes and nodded with a sign. "My thoughts exactly." He pulled away from him, turing to him. "Lets go for a walk?" She asked Zuko.

He nodded, taking her hand. "I would like that."

Together they walked out of the house and onto the beach. They walked hand in hand as they reflected on their last time on the beach. She teased him lightly as she usually did about his then negative attitude. "You're so different now." She told him.

"You think?" He asked.

She nodded, "I do. I remember how you were during that time. Like you were happy but wanted not to be."

"I was happy." He mumbled.

She nodded, squeezing his hand tight. "I know you were, I could tell." She bumped her shoulder on his. "And you're happy now too." She told him with a smile.

He nodded, looking at her as he stopped walking. "I'm happy with you." He faced her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

She reached out and held both sides of his face, smiling into his eyes. "Its the thing that I like best about being with you; seeing you happy."

He leaned down and pressed his thin lips on her full ones in a soft and perfect kiss. As he did this the wind picked up, flipping their hair and clothing around them. Suki's heart melted as she took in this perfect moment with Zuko. Her toes tingled softly as she felt like she was rising off the ground, she felt like she should fly away with him.

He pulled away from the kiss, looking at her with her closed eyes. "Lets get married tonight." He said to her in a voice that was little more than a whisper.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, a funny expression on his face. It was a smile that she had never seen before on his face. It almost felt like a dare. She did not know what to really make of his expression or request. She looked into his eyes and smiled a little bit at him, her thumbs running down his face and to his jaw line.

"Alright." She said, looking at him.

His eyes widened at her answer. "Really?" His smile changed to one of happiness.

She nodded as she laughed a little bit, kissing him again quickly. "Yes, we can get married."

He laughed and picked her up around her waist, spinning her in the air. She laughed happily, holding him around the neck and pressing their cheeks together. He sat her down and just held her softly, kissing the side of her head. "We should get ready." He told her, speaking into her ear.

She nodded, "Let me pick out what you wear." She told him, her hands rubbing her shoulders.

He nodded, "Ok. I want you in exactly what you have right now." He told her as he ran his hands over her soft tunic.

She nodded, smiling. "Lets do this then." She pulled away from him as and started to walk away. She glanced back at him playfully. "Come on." She said motioning him up to the house. She took off in a laugh, running up to the house. He smiled and ran with her laughing loudly. He caught up with her in no time, running ahead of her which made her run faster. They both laughed as they ran to the house, both sprinting by the time they reached it.

They ran though the door and she reached out and grabbed her around her waist as they both laughed. She pulled away from him and ran to his bedroom, going inside. She looked around the room and could not help but laugh.

"You are so messy." She said with a laugh. There was no furniture in the bedroom other than the large bed covered in a single red sheet and two pillows, and a small bedside table. In the one corner was an open bag, clothing spilling out of it and all over the room. The clothing was thrown in plies all over the room, his boots crumpled up by the door.

"Its not that bad." He told her, walking into the room past her. "I don't not have anyone to clean for me, remember?" He started to pull clothing off the floor and throwing them on the bed.

She looked though the clothes that he was laying of for her. They were all different shades of red and brown, with gold trim. "You need more colors in your wardrobe." She told him, pulling out a soft silk shirt that was dark brown with red stitching and buttons on the top half of the front of it. It reminded her of her own Kyoshi Warrior uniform. "This one." She told him, offering it out to him.

"I like that one." He undid the belt on his shirt, slipping it off and onto the floor. He took the shirt from her, putting it on. She watched him happily. Her hands went to the buttons on the front, buttoning them up. She left the top two open so she could see the top of his hairless chest. "Pants?" He asked her, reaching down and undoing them.

She nodded, reaching onto the bed and getting some red ones that were of a sturdy cotton. "These."

He slipped his pants off, standing before her in his shorts. She just smiled happily as he took the pants from her and put them on himself. "You know if kinda sucks that our friends won't be here to see us get married." She said sadly

He nodded, frowning a little bit. "Its true. Our family will miss it as well."

She frowned a little bit, "I wanted your uncle to be there."

He looked at her with a frown as well, "So did I."

They both stood silently for a while, looking at one another. She put her hand on his chest, leaning up and kissing his chin. "We should wait." She told him.

He nodded in agreement, putting his hands on her back. "We should."

"I do wanna marry you though." She said to him in a soft voice.

He kissed her forehead with a smile, "I wanna marry you too, Suki."

She laughed a little bit, "Are you asking me?" She asked, her hands on his shoulders.

"Am I asking you to marry me?" He asked. She nodded. "No." He said before laughing softly.

She pulled away from him with a pout, "Why not?"

"Cause I will be asking you in a wonderful and romantic way like I always wanted to and like you deserve. This is not that way." He shrugged a little bit.

"When are you going to do it?" She asked, turning to the bed and starting to fold some of the clothing.

"Its a surprise." He told her, reaching out and rubbing her back. "its not like you don't know its coming though."

She nodded, "Good point. I know you will be asking me eventually." She held some of the folded up clothing looking for a place to put it. He took the clothing from her and threw it over into the corner with some of the others. "Hey, I folded those." She said with a frown.

He just smiled to himself, reaching his arms around her and lifting her up, throwing her to the bed. He climbed on top of her with his knees on each side of her hips, putting his hands on each side of her head. She looked up at him with a laugh as his hands held her hair. She put her hands on his chest, touching the soft shirt. "Did you say yes to getting married so we could have sex?" he asked her.

She twisted her mouth into a frown, "No, is that why you asked?"

He shook his head, "I wanted to marry you because I'm in love with you." He pressed their foreheads together looking into her violent eyes. "And cause we needed something to do tonight."

Both of their eyes widened at his comment. Her mouth dropped in surprise. "What?" He cursed under his breath at his comment, looking away. "You only asked me cause you didn't wanna go dancing tonight!" She told him, trying to get out from under him.

"Its not like that!" he told her, trying to keep her under him.

"SHUT UP!" She lifted her knee up and pressed it to his stomach, forcing him up. The pressure on his body taking his breath away. She put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him off her. "You are a jack ass." She told him as she lifted herself off the bed, walking from the room with her eyes crossed over her chest. He rolled onto his back on the bed, holding his stomach as he called out for her. After a few moments he got up, going after her. She had gone into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Suki..." He called to her, knocking on the door.

"Fuck off." She said though the closed door.

"I'm sorry." he told her with a groan, holding his stomach. "I do wanna marry you, you know that!"

"Yeah if it gets you out of something."

He pressed his forehead to the door, sighing. "Please Suki, I'm sorry. That came out wrong." She said, cursing to himself. "I asked you out on the beach cause we kissed and it was a really good kiss and I got really into the moment." He banged his head on the door rhythmically.

"It was a good kiss." She said from the room.

"It was the best." he said with a smile on his face. "And I just thought about the future and us and how much I loved you and that came out. It was not to get out of anything, it was just spur of the moment."

The door opened and she was looking at him, a soft frown on her face. "I was thinking all those things too." She said to him. "I wanted to fly off with you so we could be together forever; just the two of us."

"Its always going to be just the two of us." He told her with a sift voice.

She walked forward and wrapped her arms around him firmly, her had on his chest. As she held him she wished more than anything that was the case. She thought about that small cottage that Rei and Kaede shared, the large chair with the ware pattern of two bodies. She wanted more than anything to live a beautiful and intimate life like that with Zuko.

She knew it was impossible of corse, it would never happen. She knew that the only time that she would be close to him like that was in moments when they stole time together. The realization sent a sudden and quick burst of sadness to her. She started to cry with her head on him shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked her; putting a hand behind her head, the other one around her waist.

She shook her head, pulling away and looking at him. "Its nothing." She told him.

He held her chin in her hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Suki..."

She told him about Rei's house, how even though it was no bigger than the living room of the beach house it was the most beautiful place she had even been in. She told him how she wanted that life that she had saw in that house, in that baby. He listened to her intently, his eyes on hers. He nodded softly from time to time to let her know that he was listening. As he did this his hand was on her side, stroking her skin softly.

She took a deep breath to signify that she was done, looking away softly. His one hand went to her lips, his thumb tracing it. "I understand what you are saying." He told her in a soft voice, "And I'm sorry but we can't have that life."

She nodded, kissing his thumb. "I know." She said her voice shaking.

"But we can still have times when it is just us." He told her in a soothing voice. "We can have this here when we visit, we can have it at home when we are alone."

"We are never alone." She said to herself.

Zuko kissed the top of her head with his eyes open. He knew that she was right of corse. They almost never got time that was just the two of them. When they did it was walks in the garden or a moment or two in his office. The most time they spent alone was once a week in his private apartment, kissing and holding one another until they were about to fall asleep.

They saw one another all the time, nearly every moment of every day, but they never could touch or love on one another during these times. She figured that it would just be something that she needed to get used to. She knew that Zuko was an intensely private person and that when they were married it would be like this. That they would only be married behind closed doors.

"How about this. We will have a date night every week. I will set aside any all work that I have to do and we will spend time together." he said to her with a smile.

"Twice a week." She said, looking at him with defiant eyes.

He nodded, tapping his forehead to hers then pulling back. "Twice a week."

She smiled at him, rubbing his back softly. "And if you don't follow though you have to make me dinner."

He nodded, "I can do that." He kissed her on his lips gently, making her moan happily. "But enough about that. We have to get ready to go out tonight."

"Oh so we are going?" She asked with a soft laugh.

He nodded, "We are." He pulled away from her, "Do we have to dress fancy?"

She shook her head, smoothing her hands over his strong shoulders. "You are ok. I need to change though."

"Can I watch?" He asked with a smile. She nodded, pulling him into the bedroom by his waist with a soft laugh.

"You never have to ask." She told him playfully, sitting him on the bed and pulling her tunic off. He crossed his legs in front of him, watching her with his hands on his knees. She placed her soft tunic In the trunk, turning her attention to the white wrap that was around her breasts.

"Is that what you ware?" He asked her, motioning to chest.

She nodded, "Most of the time, yeah." She started to un-do it, letting it fall to the ground. "Sometimes I won't have anything on. When I ware my uniform I have to though." She put the wrap on the floor next to her trunk. She noticed his eyes on her chest, making her laugh a little bit.

"Sorry." he said, looking back up at her face with half a smile.

"Its ok. I would be lying if I said I did not like it." She said with a chuckle. She took the bag that she had gotten at the specialty store, pulling out one of the delicate items.

"What is that?" he asked, reaching out and touching the soft silk.

"Its something I got for myself today." She told him with a smile. She wrapped it around herself, fastening it on the back. "Help me?" She asked, turning her back to him after standing in front of him.

He nodded and reached out, "What am I doing?" he asked, looking at the back of it, lost.

"The strings, pull them." She told him, looking back at him.

He nodded and held both of the strings in his hands, pulling them with even pressure. She adjusted herself in the corset, making sure that her breasts were positioned right. "That good?" He asked, not wanting to pull any harder for hear of cutting off her circulation.

She nodded, "Now just tie them together." She told him.

He nodded and did as he was told, "Let me see." He told her, wanting to see the front of her. She turned around and showed him her chest. The corset was strapless, her shoulders and upper chest exposed. The way that it was built made her soft breasts look larger and perkier. He raised his eye brow, looking at them. "I like." He liked that the corset just covered her nipple, leaving the top of her exposed. It made him smile a little bit to know that he would be able to see this much of her even when she was clothed. "Is that all your going to have on?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I'm going to put on a shirt." She told him, going to her trunk. She pulled out a red one, slipping it over her head and onto her body. The shirt was low cut itself, still showing a great deal of her delicate skin. She pulled down her leggings on her hips so that the waist was below her navel. She took out a black skirt and slipped it on herself, putting the waist of it right on the waist of the leggings. "What do you think?" She asked, holding her hands out.

Zuko smiled to himself thinking that she looked absolutely beautiful and totally sexy at the same time. "I wanna fuck you." He mumbled.

Suki laughed and charged to him on the bed, pushing him to the bed as she kissed him. He kissed her back, his mouth opening on her's as his hands traveled over her exposed waist. She felt the urgency in his kiss and pulled away, "Later." She said with a moan.

"Really?" He asked, looking at her as he brushed some hair out of her face.

She nodded, smiling at him. "Really." She leaned in and kissed him quickly before getting off the bed. "I don't sleep with someone before a date." She told him with a laugh.

He got up and followed her happily, a new feeling of urgency filling him. He had the feeling that he would not be able to focus on anything tonight with the thought of finally being with her like that on his mind. "How long will we be there?" He asked her, putting a hand on the bare part of her back.

"It depends." She told him, putting on some simple shoes of hers that were in the living room. He did the same thing, opting for some simple flats in place of his boots.

"On?"

"We will just see." She shrugged a little bit as she left the house. He followed her, walking next to her with one arm around her waist. She looked out at the sunset, purple and reds painted across the sky and smiled to herself. "I love my life." She told him with a smile.

"I'd hope so."

She nodded, putting an arm across his shoulder. "I have you, I have this great job."

"We are both lucky like that." He said looking ahead. "I have a challenging and frustrating but incredible job, and I have an amazing girlfriend."

She nodded, feeling the fluttering feeling in her stomach and heart. They walked together into town, getting there just as the sun was going down. She could tell that he was nervous, his body language showing it. He switched sides on her so that his scar was facing her, in hopes that no one would see it. He walked closer to her, their arms around one another's waists. She was not accustomed to being this close to him out in public. She found it exhilarating, the feeling of his skin on hers for everyone to see.

"Is this it?" he asked her, looking at the red door with some people around it. It was very trendy looking, with the people outside dressed stylishly and looked to be about the age of Zuko and Suki.

She nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the door. They got in easy enough, having been deemed by the bouncer to be attractive enough. Zuko had his left side of his face turned so the man could not see but, but saw that the man was looking at Suki's exposed skin. He felt a little bit of anger swell up in him at the sight of another man looking at the woman that he loved. That was always a trait in him that he could never shake; jealousy. He brushed it off though, for Suki's sake, for the sake of the date that she wanted.

They got inside, the pounding music being heard as soon as they were in the room. Suki lead him down a flight of stairs, his hand tightening on hers. "Its gonna be ok." She told him over the music.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and to a large open room. They both opened their eyes looking at the scene before them. It was a huge room with what felt like hundreds of people crammed into its space. On the one side of large room was a stage that held a hand full people playing large drums, which is what made the walls throb with sound. People covered every inch of the dance floor, their bodies becoming one solid mass. The only light in the room came from the fire that was on the stage, and the fire that was being bent by the people in the dance floor into the air above them.

Suki pulled Zuko close by his hand, knowing that he was uncomfortable and wanting to make him feel better. She pulled him to the dance floor, him feeling worse with every step. When they got close to the center of the dance floor She turned to him, putting her hands on his chest and unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. He watched her, putting his hands on her hips as she started to dance, moving and popping her hips in time with the music. He tried his best to follow along, but was still so nervous. He kept looking around, afraid that someone was going to see and know him.

She saw his nervousness and placed a hand over his scar, covering it as best as she could. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly, trying to relax him. He kissed her back, focusing on nothing but her and her body. He moved closer to her, his hands moving further down on her bottom. Once she felt that he was relaxed she spun around in his arms, pressing her backside into him. He pressed the scarred side of his face on to the side of her head, breathing into her ear. Suki reached back and held his face with one hand, her other hand going on top of his that were on her stomach.

They danced close to one another, their bodies getting hot from being on one another and the others from around them. Zuko did not care about any of that though. The only thing that he cared about or even noticed was her. He felt her sweaty skin in his hands, her hair sticking to his own sweat covered face. It occurred to him that this was very much like sex, with their bodies pressed to one another in pure pleasure and lust. It made him melt under her at the thought that this is what sex was going to be like for them.

Suki quivered under his touch, feeling that she was unequivocally his. She had so much missed this time with him, missed this feeling with him. She wanted to tell him in some way to show him how much she loved him in this moment. She spun around in his arms, reaching up and putting her arms around his neck. He looked at her surprised, a smile on his face. She leaned up and kissed him. She tried to make it a strong kiss that showed her feelings and intent. It was actually just her putting her mouth over his awkwardly. He laughed to himself and went with it, holding her around her waist tightly.

The song ended and all the benders on the dance floor shot fire into the air above them. Suki pulled away and motioned up with her head, telling him to do the same.

He nodded and inhaled deeply, lifting his head up and exhaling fire into the air above him. The fire that he breathed was much brighter and went further than anyone else's. She looked at him with a smile, seeing the power in his very breath. He hands were on his strong chest, the warmth under her hands making her smile.

Her leaned his head back down and locked his eyes with hers in a smile. Suki reached up pressing her lips to his in a much better, a much more elegant kiss. Her hands went to his waist, holding him close as she dug her fingers into his skin. He felt her moan deep in her throat, one that he had never heard from her. He knew what she was saying; it was time to go.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the dance floor, her following him close. Her face was flushed over, her breathing shallow as she thought of only one thing. They reached outside shortly moving at this quickened. As soon as they did her hands when to his waist, pulling herself to him with her lips pressing on his back. "We still have to get home." He told her softly.

"Well don't take forever." She told him in a hard whisper.

He nodded and took her hand again, pulling her along as they started to walk back to the beach house. She could not keep her hands off him the entire time. She would stroke and pet every inch of skin that was exposed, kissing him as she did so. He did his best to keep them moving, to keep them walking towards their destination.

Their trip to the house felt like it took forever, but it was likely just the desire that they felt for one another. They got to the house, Suki going in first. Zuko followed and closed the door behind him, turning to her. Her hands were on him in an instant, pulling at his shirt as her lips went to his. He moaned into her kiss, holding her around the waist. Her tongue snaked into his mouth, urging him to kiss back. He reached down and grabbed her bottom with one hand, squeezing it firmly and possessively.

She smiled to herself as she pulled him towards the bedroom, a longing smile on her face. "Finally." She said in a soft whisper.

"What?" He asked as they got to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

She answered him by pulled his shirt off, running her hands over the expanse of his strong chest. He smiled at her warmly, reaching out and putting his hands under be trapped breasts, his thumbs on top of them. Her hands went to his pants, pushing them and his shorts down after undoing them. He stood before her naked, his member pulsing with pleasure.

He paused for a moment as she looked over him with a smile, "You... Are amazing looking." She smiled widely. He blushed deeply and smiled at her, his eyes looking away. She laughed a little bit, putting his hands on her hips and pressing herself on him. They breathed heavily on one another, a fair amount of urgency in the air.

He moaned lightly with a smile, reaching to her skirt and leggings and pushing them down. With her help the bottoms fell past her hips and over her legs. "Turn around." He told her into her mouth. She just nodded and did as she was told, turning her back to him. He removed her shirt and rubbed her back with the tips of his fingers. His attention turned to the corset, His hands fiddling with the strings till they came open. A soft moan came from her lips as he searched for the clasp that would free her. Her hand had traveled down in between her legs, a finger rubbing on her tenderness. "Hey, don't start without me." He told her playfully as his fingers searched for the clasp.

She laughed a little bit and removed her finger from herself, reaching back and undoing the clasp for him. "Easy." She said with a smile, removing it and throwing it on the floor.

"Sure." He laughed as he reached forward, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the back of her neck.

She shivered lightly, biting her lip. The realization that they were both naked and together filled her body with a tingling sensation. She could feel his hard cock on her bottom, making her face flush over. His hand trained down her stomach, his fingers finding themselves in the short soft auburn hair in between her legs. He swirled his tongue on her skin as he slipped a finger into her, finding her tenderness. This made her shiver and moan, her body arching into his hand.

He moved her forward towards the bed. When Suki reached it she climbed into it, putting her knees onto the soft mattress. He followed her movements, his hand never leaving her. She moaned heavily and reached back, tugging on his pony tail as she felt herself getting wetter. "Oh Zuko." She said with a sigh, a smile on her face.

He smiled and pulled his hand from her, pushing her down to the bed gently. She rolled over on her back and looked up at him, her legs spread as she looked at him. He climbed into the bed on top of her, looking down at her as he hovered over her, kneeling on his hands and knees. Her hands went to his chest, smiling widely as her fingers ran over him.

"Don't be nervous." She laughed a little bit, sensing that he was feeling anxious.

He laughed a little bit, leaning down and pressing their lips together in a soft and tender kiss. He reached down and felt around her delicates insides. He found her opening, slipping a finger inside her. She tightened herself around him, feeling her body pulse with pleasure.

He removed his finger from her and taking himself into his hand. He placed his hard tip into moist opening, looking at her for a reaction. She just nodded, looking up at him with longing eyes. "You're fine." She said with a soft smile. He pressed himself into her, making her wince as her insides tore.

"Are you ok?" He asked her worried, his hands going to her waist.

She nodded, looking at him though half open eyes. "I'm fine." She looked at him with a smile. What he did not see was the trickle of blood that was finding its way down from her and onto the bed below them.

"Tell me if I need to stop." He told her, moving his hips and into her a little further. Suki rolled her head to the side with a smile and a moan. He pressed himself into her much as he could, quaking at the feeling of her tightness around him. He leaned down and slid his hands under her shoulders, holding her there. He pulled out of her, his hips moving away from her. She whimpered a little bit, feeling the void in herself. He pushed himself back into her as he bit his lip softly.

Her hands went to his back and shoulders, digging her nails into his skin in pleasure and excitement. He settled into a steady rhythm, his head down and his breath on her skin. They gripped onto one another tightly, the room filling with the sounds of their flesh on one another and soft moans. Her hands traveled all over his body, dragging her nails over his skin.

He pressed his lips to hers in a sloppy warm kiss and shuttered as he came. He moved in and out of her a few more times, the slickness of his seed allowing him to move with less friction now. She arched her back a little bit, smiling at him as she came herself, her body clenching around him. He gripped on to her tightly as he moaned her name.

Her hand found the back of his head, patting it as she smiled into his kiss. He pulled away from her and looked down at her as he sat up on his elbows. "I love you." He told her with a soft voice.

"I love you too." She told him, holding him close as to she could. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer with her long legs. She reached up and pressed their cheeks together. She wished that she could have him melt into her in this moment. It may be possessive or controlling, but she never wanted him to be anyplace other than in her arms like this.

She felt him growing hard in her again, making her whimper as he insides streached out yet again. He heard her soft cry and sat up, pulling out of her. She gasped a little bit, the new vacancy on her insides causing her more and intense pain. He looked down at her, "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok." She smiled a little bit.

He then looked down in-between them, seeing the blood on the both of them and on the sheets. "Suki?"

She sighed and set up, pushing him into a sitting position. "I know."

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked her again.

She laughed, holding his face with her hands. "I'm fine. It happens." She shrugged a little bit.

He looked at her for a moment, "Did I just take your virginity?"

She nodded, pressing her forehead to his. "You did."

He frowned a little bit, holding her around her waist. "I'm sorry."

She laughed a little bit, "Please don't be. I wanted it to be with you."

"You told me that you and Sokka had had sex."

"I lied." She told him, her hands traveling down to his neck. "When we were talking about it you said that you had done it with Mai. I knew that if I told you I was a virgin that you would have felt bad, so I lied." She shrugged a little bit. "I'm sorry I did not tell you."

He shook his head, moving in and kissing her softly. "Don't be." He said with a soft smile. He deepened the kiss, their lips fumbling against one another's. She bit down on his lower lip as he pulled away, making her laugh as her fingers pinched his nipples lightly. "Lets pretend that we got married tonight." He told her when he was able to get his lips away from her teeth.

"I already see us as that." She looked into his golden eyes with a smile. "I have for a while."

"Really?"

She nodded, "I will never want anyone other than you as long as I live. That is what marriage is, right?" Her hands were traveling up into his hair, tugging on his ears softly.

He smiled to himself as her hands traveled over him, his skin quaking under her touch. "We should clean up."

She looked into his eyes and hugged him close as they were both sitting on the bed. "A good idea." She said simply.

He smiled and leg go of her, getting up off the bed and extending a hand to her. She took it and her pulled her up into his arms. She smiled at him as she pressed her lips onto his, lifting her foot off the ground a little bit.

He pulled away from her, smiling a little bit. "You go get in the bath, I will clean up here." He told her as he reached around and grabbed her bottom softly.

She put her hands on his chest, smiling up at him. "Don't take long." She told him as she pulled away from him and left the room.

She went to the bathroom, turning the handle for the water on, letting the warm water flow into the tub. She laughed to herself softly, thinking how much she had missed plumbing while she was in Kyoshi Island. She wetted a soft cloth and cleaned herself up. She looked at the blood on the cloth, smiling a little bit. She felt like a woman, she felt like his woman. She laughed a little bit and climbed into the water, letting the soreness that she felt in between her legs be soothed. She sighed lightly as she spread her legs, her knees into the air. She rubbed herself lightly, thinking that the warm water would ease her pain.

Zuko walked into the bathroom, still naked. "Still hurting?" He asked her.

She nodded, "A little yeah."

"I'm sorry that it hurt." He pulled the band out of his hair, letting it fall onto his shoulders. He grabbed the soap and two small towels from the cabinet, sitting them all on the edge of the tub.

"I told you its nothing." She smiled at him a little bit as he stepped into the tub with her. He laid down on top of her in the water, covering her body with his own. She smiled and kissed the top of his head as he laid in on her chest, her arms around his shoulders. "I knew it was going to happen."

"Still." he kissed her soft skin, looking up at her. "I feel bad." She laughed a little bit as she cupped water into her hands, splashing it onto his strong back. "Why are you laughing at me?" He gave her a playful frown, his hands resting on top of her hips.

"You never stop amazing me." She put water on heard and hair, turning his dark hair even darker and slicker. "You are a beautiful, strong, honorable, powerful man and you are worried about this."

"Well I hurt the woman I love." He closed his eyes softly, his nostrils flaring as her took in her scent.

She chuckled a little bit, smile on her face. "This is what I'm talking about." The tips of her fingers traveled up and down his spine, feeling the warmth of his skin under.

He smiled softly as she touched him, melting a little bit under her touch. "I guess I don't understand."

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, her lips on his dark hair line. "I love you, Zuko." She sighed a little bit.

His lips curled up a little bit into a soft smile, his eyes still closed. The side of her finger traveled over the roughness of his scar. She always loved this part of him, it was her favorite. It made his face unique and recognizable; it made him handsome.

She leaned her head back into the tub, letting the warmth of him and the water relax her totally. He last think she was aware of before she feel asleep was the feeling of his heart beating on her stomach.

Zuko felt her breath under his head, getting much comfort from it. He could also feel her heartbeat on his face. He could not help but smiling, feeling her very existence under him. He opened his eyes, looking at her sleeping face. He wanted not to wake her, but did not want to leave her in the tub for the night. He leaned up from her, her skin slipping away from his. The change in water movement made her wake up with a soft sign.

"Damn it." He said under her breath.

"What?" She asked, bling slowly at him.

"I woke you up." He reached for the cloth and soap on the side of the tub, taking them into his hands and dunking them into the water.

"Sorry, I did not mean to fall asleep." She sat up and looked at him with a smile.

"You looked so pretty." his voice was soft as he used the soap to create a lather on the cloth. He took the cloth and draped it over his hand, reaching out and pressing it on the skin of her neck.

"I can do it." She said with a laugh.

He just shook his head as he started to clean her upper body, taking great care to wash every part of her thoroughly. She let him do so, watching him with a smile on her face. He cloth went down under water as he washed her stomach and private area. She put her hands on his shoulders, watching him as she bit the inside of her cheek. His eyes were down looking at her body as his hand slipped inside her, gently cleaning her, making her shiver. He pulled his hand out as he eyes flicked up to meet hers. "All clean."

She nodded, her hands playing with the tips of his hair. "Your turn?"

He nodded, giving her the soap and a clean towel. She took the soap into her hands and ran it over his chest, shoulders and neck. Her eyes were on her work as his eyes were on her, watching her hands running over his body. She ran her hands down on his body, cleaning him thoroughly in every place that she could reach him from this position. She smiled and moaned a little bit as she cleaned his cock, making him bite his lip and close his eyes.

She looked back up at him with a soft smile and she removed her hand, putting the soap and cloth back in their place. He looked at her with a large smile on his face. "You freak me out when you smile like that." She laughed softly.

"Thats romantic." He rolled his eyes as he reached down and pulled the drain from the bottom of the tub, the water around them starting to lower.

She laughed a little bit, running her nails over the skin on his cheek as she held his jaw in her hand. "Its sweet." She clarified.

"But it freaks you out."

She nodded, "Just cause I don't see it on you as much as I'd like for it to."

He smiled softly, looking over her soft beautiful face as the water swirled out from under them. She looked at him with a smile, leaning in and kissing him before standing in the tub.

He watched her as she got out of the tub, walking over to the wall and grabbing a towel. She dried herself off as he watched her, his lips curled up ever so slightly. "We will have to sleep in my bed tonight." He watched the way that the white towel moved on her hips. "I only brought one sheet for your bed." He snapped his gaze to her face. "That is if you want to sleep in the same bed."

She picked up a towel and threw it at his head, it landing in his wet hair. "Of corse I want to sleep with you." She rolled her eyes playfully, hanging the towel up on the hook after she was done. "And I will not mind being in your bed."

He stood up in the tub as he pulled the towel off his head, drying himself off. "Will you sleep with me from now on?" he looked over at her, his voice serious.

"Sleeping as in sleeping, or as in sex?" She pulled her wet hair back, looking over at him.

"Well, both." He stepped out of the tub and onto the wood floor as he was drying himself off.

"I don't think we will be able stop having sex now." She laughed a little bit, watching him with the white towel.

He nodded in agreement, drying his hair off. "I think thats fair." he walked to her, the towel still on his head.

She tugged on the towel on both sides, smiling at him. "Do you think that people will take issue with this?" She still felt a soft lingering pain in her heart, that she would never make the transition from body guard to lover in the eyes of the court.

He shrugged, looking at her though his hair that was in his face. "I don't really give a shit what they think."

She laughed a little bit, reaching out and tugging on one of his black locks. "I'm glad."

"So... will you stay with me at night?"

She sighed a little bit, her finger tips going to his soft thin lips. "Some nights yes, but not all."

"Why not?" He mumbled, looking at her lips.

"I have responsibilities to the Kyoshi Warriors. I am their commander and I need to be in the dorms with them."

He nodded, looking into her eyes as he pulled the towel off his head, loose stands of his hair rising from his scalp. "And the other nights?"

"The other nights I will be yours."

He smiled at her with a smile that was filled with love, hope, and Lust. "Your wrong about that." He shook his head. "You were never mine; but I was always yours."

She laughed as him, grabbing some of his hair and pulling him close, pressing her pillow like lips on his. He smiled into her kiss, his eyes closing as a moan slipped from him. She pulled away with a grin, her eyes heavy.

He could tell that she was tired and he took her hand, pulling her to the bedroom. They got to his bedroom, going inside the dark room. He sat her down on the bed before lighting a fire on the small candle beside the bed. He gathered the clothing that was on the bed and threw it to the side of the room. "I will clean those up tomorrow." She said, pulling the sheets back and laying her head on one of the pillows.

"You don't have to." He grabbed a bottle of oil from the table and putting some in his hand, then ran them though his hair, applying the rich material to his thick black strands.

"I want to." Her eyes were getting heavier as she watched him from the pillow.

He waved his hand over the lit candle, extinguishing it. He crawled into bed with her, snuggling next to her as he pressed the expansion of his body to hers. "Its up to you."

"I mean its only fair. You have been cooking for me." She kissed his collar bone as his arms snaked around the trunk of her body.

"I did it cause I know that you have been working so hard this past year." His hands rubbed her back lightly, traveling up and down his spine.

"I appreciate it, but I still wanna help." She said with a sleepy voice, whispering into his collar bone. "We are married now remember? We should learn to share the responsibilities."

He nodded, laying his head on top of hers, his cheeks laying on her still wet hair. "Then we will do that." He smiled a little bit.

She just nodded and grunted a little bit, her eyes closed and her heart beat getting on a steady rhythm. He felt her body slip to sleep next to him, making him smile and finding that he was totally relaxed like this.

He would never tell her this, but the reality is that he had not had a good nights sleep in the past year. Without knowing that she was someplace in the palace it was like there was a void there. It was like he could not rest, he did not feel safe. Now that he was in the same location with her his sleeping was sound yet again. Now even more so, since she was in his arms. He never felt better, he had never felt safer.

* * *

Its all a bit porny, right? lol.


	3. Day 3

Suki wanted more than anything to be the first to wake up the next morning. She wanted to pleasure him as he woke up. It was a silly notion but one that she thought was sexy none the less. As she rolled over in bed though she knew that it would not happen this morning. She was alone in bed, a thin sheet around her thin body. She sat up, her hands going to her hair and rubbing her head.

She thought for a moment about the night before, about the fact that they had finally made love. She ran her hands over her body, feeling her soft curves with a smile. She laughed a little bit feeling as she had been claimed by Zuko in a way. It made her melt a little bit thinking about it.

She took enormous pleasure in knowing that he not only loved her, but that they belonged to one another now. She felt like he had given her apart of himself out of love and pleasure.

Her hand went to her stomach, thinking about the possible side effect of this latest step in their relationship. She would not mind it if it happened, if she got pregnant. She loved him so much and looked forward to seeing their love make a baby; their baby.

But that was not for right now.

She crept out of bed, getting lonesome without him next to her. She looked around the floor and grabbed the first thing that she saw; his wrinkled up shirt. She put the large shirt on, the bottom hem of it hitting her right below her hips. She thought about going back to her own room to get some pants, but then decided against it. She walked from the bedroom, her heart aflutter thinking about being with him again.

She silently crept down the hall way toward the kitchen, looking for her love. She then heard his voice. She froze, worried that there was someone in the kitchen with him. She pressed herself on the cool wall as she listed, closing her eyes. After a few moment she smiled to herself, it becoming apparent that he was not talking to someone, but just to himself.

She smiled to herself as she walked the rest of the way down the hall way, her feet pressing on the wood floor. She peeked around the corner of the kitchen, looking in and seeing him standing before the stove.

She held onto the door frame with her finger tips, smiling at seeing him. He was in his red sleep pants, nothing else on except scratches and finger nail marks all over his body. She blushed, taking a little bit of joy in this fact.

Her eyes went to his hair though. It had grown so much in the past year, but still held its dark and rich tone. He had it pulled back in a messy bun at the back of his head, much like a woman would. She was jealous and in awe at the same time; knowing that she could never get her hair to look as nice as his did right now. It made him even more beautiful to her; it made her want him even more.

He finally saw her out of the corner of his eye, looking over and smiling lightly at her. "Good morning Beautiful." He told her in a soft voice. She just smiled softly as him, walking over to him; feeling like she was being drawn to him with some kind of primeval magnetism. "Did you sleep well?" He asked her, looking back to the skillet in which he was cooking eggs. She just nodded, standing behind him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her mouth on his shoulder as she watched his hands move while cooking. "I was going to make the eggs over easy, but I kinda burst the one so they became scrambled." He told her with a shrug, adding some spices to the eggs.

"I'm sure they will be wonderful." She told him as she kissed the nape of his neck, making him shiver happily.

"Are you still hurting?" He asked her, looking back at her.

She nodded, "A little, but its better." She rubbed his upper arms with a soft smile.

He nodded softly, looking back to the skillet. "Do you wanna eat this in bed?"

"Breakfast in bed?" She asked herself then nodded with a smile, "I would like that."

"Then go back to bed." He told her, the corners on his mouth curing into a slight grin.

She smiled and kissed his shoulder, letting him go and walking back to the bedroom.

He smiled to himself, watching the way that her hips and body moved as she walked. He absentmindedly left his hand on the skillet to long, burning his hand. He hissed in pain shaking it as he pulled it away, "Way to go." He said under his breath, smiling none the less.

He finished the eggs and placed them and slices of bread on to two plates that he then put onto a large tray. He took the small kettle off of the stove and put it on the tray as well. He loaded the tray up with spoons and cups for them. The last thing he did was run outside quickly, grabbing a fire lily and laying it on the tray. He looked at his meager presentation feeling very unsure about it.

He bit his lip and picked it up, carrying it into the bedroom none the less. She smiled at him when he entered the room. She was sitting on the bed with her back to the headboard, her knees bent and her hands resting on them. "I bring you breakfast, m'lady." He told her in a soft voice.

She just laughed a little bit, "Why thank you." She told him, clearing some of the blankets so that he would have a place to set the tray.

He sat it down, smiling at her as he sat on the bed on his knees. "We have eggs, toast, tea, and..." He took the flower in his hands, presenting it to her. "For you." he said in a uncharastically cherry voice.

She just laughed and took the flower, smelling it as she held it in her fingers. "Thank you, your majesty." She told him with a grin. She put it behind her ear delicately.

He poured them both some tea, offering her one of the cups. She took it with a nod, smiling at him. He turned his attention to the bread, placing his hands on either side of it. He used his fire bending to heat each side of the bread, toasting it. She smiled, watching him do this as she held her cup. "For you." He offered it to her with a smile.

"You are so clever." She told him, taking a bite of the warm toast.

"I do what I can." He said, toasting the other piece of bread then sipping some of his tea. he sat on the bed, crossing his legs in front of him. "Do you like my shirt?" he asked her, giving her a plate of eggs and a spoon.

She took it, nodding as she started to eat "I like that it's yours."

"I think that it looks better on you than on me." She laughed, blushing a little bit as she ate. He looked at her silently with wide eyes, forgetting about his plate and letting the eggs slip off the place.

"Focus." She told him, reaching out and putting his place back in an even position.

He blinked back into reality, looking at his plate. "Oh... sorry..."

She just laughed, "Am I distracting you?"

He nodded at her, "That, and I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You... us..." His face flushed over, "Last night."

She blushed, "I'm sorry about all the marks." She told him, motioning to his scratches.

He laughed a little bit, "I like them. Kinda sexy, don't you think?"

She nodded, "Very much so."

"I just will have to be careful who I take my shirt off around from here on out." he took a sip of his tea, "As will you."

"What?" She asked, looking at him with confusion.

He stood up in bed, setting his plate and cup down on the tray and then the tray on the floor before he crawled over to her, sitting next to her on the bed. He wrapped his one arm around the back of her waist, taking the other and brushing her hair out of the way to get to her neck. She shivered lightly as feeling his finger tips dance across her skin. She dropped her plate onto the side table to savor the feel of his warm skin on her's. She dug her fingers into his hair as he ran his teeth along her jugular before pressing his lips to her skin and sucking a little bit.

She laughed a little bit, know what it was that he was now doing. With his free hand he ran it down in-between her legs, pushing the fabric from his shirt on her to access her intimate area. She gasped a little bit, smiling widely as he slid a finger into her softlness. Her heart started fluttering wildly as her make contact with her swollen clit. He started to rub her with the tip of his finger, letting it slide against her as he sucked on her neck, moans creeping from his throat.

She spread her legs for him and slid down a little bit, letting him slide his hand down further on her. He dipped a finger inside her, a smile on his lips. She shivered happily, laughing a little bit as she bit her lip. He pulled away from her neck, looking over her flushed face. He smiled to himself, looking her over.

She looked him over contently, studying his features. "I love you." She told him with a soft voice.

He smiled at her as he slipped another finger into her, moving them in and out of her. He started to kiss her jar line lovingly as his thumb made contact with her clitoris, stroking it as his two fingers moved in and out of her. She screamed out ever so lightly as she felt the ripples of pleasure wash over her.

Her apparent pleasure made him more excited. He began moving his fingers deep into her, more aggressively now. She felt him sliding against the rough spot in her velvet insides. She yelped out in pleasure at feeling his fingers tops on a new spot that she did not even know was there. He laughed a little bit at her reaction. "That good?" He purred into her ear, biting her ear lobe softly.

She moaned deeply as she dug her fingers into her own hair, pulling on it a little bit as her hips started to move against his hand. He laughed as he watched her squirming with pleasure. Her flushed over face turned to him, one hand reaching over and pulling on his hair roughly. He felt her soft interior close around his fingers inside of her as the grip on his hair became firmer. She climaxed silently, the only sound coming from her being a sharp intake of air that filled her lungs.

There was no sound in the room other than that of Zuko sucking on Suki's skin lightly and her breath returning to normal. Her breaths turned to whimpers as his teeth grazed her skin lightly. She tried to say something, anything as she was quivering in his arms. Her body was on fire with passion, with longing for him. She reached forward and pushed him down onto the bed. He pulled his own shirt off her, throwing it aside.

She straddled him, placing her knees on either side of his hips as their lips tangled together, her hands on his chest, digging her nails into his skin lightly. His hands went to her hair, digging his fingers into her auburn locks. She moved her hips on his groin area, feeling his hardness though his pants and becoming more excited.

"Are you ok to do this?" He asked her, looking up at her after breaking the kiss to gasp for air. "I mean last night you bleed a lot."

"Shut up." She said, rolling her eyes as she reached down and pulled down his pants, freeing his erection. He looked up at her with his chest rising and falling as he panted, getting more excited. She just smiled a little bit, positioning herself over him with his throbbing member in her hand. She placed him inside of her and looked down into his eyes as she pressed herself down on him. His chest rose up in a gasp as he felt her around him.

She turned her head to the side, him ripping into her and tearing at the wounds that had just healed. She shivered as the pain jolted though her. His hands went to her hips, squeezing her soft bottom, making her moan in her throat. Her hands went to his wrists, digging her nails into his pale skin as she started to move up and down on him. She tried not to show that she was in pain.

She guessed that he was unaware by the way that his back was arching up and moans creeping from his mouth. She started to move on him quicker, her thighs doing the work for her, slapping her hips down onto him. Zuko fingers dug into Suki's hips as he looked at her, her chest bouncing along with her. His hands went up her body, grabbing her waist and pulling her down to him, pressing their lips together on a passionate kiss. She gasped in surprise. With her guard down he was able to take control.

He rolled her onto her back, pinning her down softly. He laughed happily as she wrapped her legs around his hips, locking him in place with her ankles. His hands went to her waist, holding her on the bed as he started to thrust in and out of her with a fair amount of force. His teeth grit as he did so, all of his focus on moving his hips so that he went into her straight. He took his hand and placed his fingers tip on her swollen clitoris as he moved in and out more frantically.

She screamed out his name lightly, her hand going on top of his as he rubbed her. He watched her do this though half closed eyes, his finger tips dancing over her delicate skin. She arched her back and moaned deeply as she clenched herself around him, a climax engulfing her body. He watched her with a large smile on his face as she pulsed with pleasure under him. Her eyes opened a little bit and looked at him, a smile across her face. She relaxed her body that was still trembling a little bit, panting a little bit as he hovered over her.

After a moment to recover She lifted herself up and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her back to support her up, their lips locking in a fiery kiss. She felt him sigh and his body give way as he started to move in and out of her again. She put her hands below her, bracing herself up so he did not have to do all the work, her hips still on the bed. She watched his face twitch softly, looking at her lips as he started going harder, more erratically in and out of her. She felt his body shutter as he moaned her name, releasing himself inside of her. Her arms went back to his back as he laid on top of her, unable to hold them both up anymore. They kissed as his body covered hers, their limbs weakly around one another.

After a few moments he pulled off her and rolled next to her on the bed, his hands went to his eyes, rubbing them roughly. She just whimpered happily next to him, still feeling the stretched out feeling on her intimate area. She looked over at him, his chest rising and falling as he tried to breathe normal again. She rolled over so that she was on her side, facing him. Her lips went to his shoulders, lingering on his skin. Her hand reached out and went to his lower stomach, feeling along the clef of his hips. The contact with his skin made him moan happily, wetting his lips with his tongue. She set up next to him, looking down at him with lustful eyes. His hand went to her sides, his finger tips tracing up and down her beautiful body.

"I love it when you do that." She told him with a moan.

His fingers dug into her hips, those large beautiful hips. "I love everything about you."

"Everything?"

He nodded, looking up at her lovingly as she reached down and took is flaccid member inter her hands. "Especially how you look right now."

She smiled at him a little bit as she started to stroke him, her finger tips running his length. He closed his eyes and gasped softly, a smile on his lips.

"Again?" He laughed a little bit, still panting.

She nodded with a smile, "Again and always."

"You gotta give me a second." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Aw come on Mr. Fire Lord." She sat up, sitting on his hips. She interlocked their fingers, pressing her hands onto his. "Can't keep up?"

He smiled up at her, "Its easy for you."

"Not at all." She laughed softly, "I'm the one who is being pushed and pulled."

"You know we don't always have to have it be like that."

"What do you mean?"

"We could switch it up. You could be the one to control things."

He raised an eye brow, looking down at him. "You would be ok with that?"

He nodded, "I think it would be fun. You could tie me down or something."

"You just want me to do that, don't you?"

"Perhaps." He smiled up at her.

She took her hands and moved them, grabbing his wrists and holding them together roughly. He blushed over a little bit as she tightened her hands around his wrist. "So you like it rough."

He bit his lip, looking at her. "I like you."

She laughed and leaned down, acting like she was going to kiss him, but stopping right before she made contact with his lips.

She felt him groan in frustration, his head leaning up trying to make contact with her lips.

She let go of his hands, sitting up on the bed. "You would like that."

He reached out and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her to him somewhat aggressively. His roughness took him by surprise, but turned her on at the same time. She felt him growl under his breath as he tossed her to the bed, pinning her down on it. He leaned down and bit her cheek, her knees going on either side of his waist. His teeth trailed down her jar and to her neck, biting down hard on her skin there.

She yelped in pain a little bit, reaching back and pulling his hair roughly. "Fuck, Zuko." She groaned.

"Sorry." He panted, looking at her. "I just got a little..."

"Keep going." She told him as she sat up a little bit.

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"Hurt me." Her voice was low and gravely, her eyes fierce looking.

"You... mean that?"

In response she pulled his hair again, harder this time.

"Oh..."

She took his hand into hers, leading them to her breasts. She moved her own fingers so that his pinched her nipples hard, making her bit her lip with a moan.

He looked with her with wide eyes as she leaned her head back, smiling. He let her go back down to the bed, covering her body with his own as he started to kiss her, his fingers clenching down on her soft skin. He felt very timid all the sudden, afraid and worried about doing the wrong thing.

"Come on... Do it." She mumbled as she started to kiss him.

He shook with anticipation, with pleasure. He let out a low groan from deep on his throat, his mind running wild with thoughts about what he wanted to do to her. He reached down and grabbed her waist with the same force that he had before, digging his nails into her skin. She moaned with pleasure, knowing that he was going to do with her exactly as she wanted.

He leaned in a bit the skin on her neck, closing his lips around his teeth and sucking on her tender skin. She laughed a little bit, "More." She groaned happily, feeling his erection on her inner thigh.

He pulled off her, a devilish smile on his face. "Roll over."

She nodded and did as she was told, rolling onto her stomach and looking back at him. His lips went to her neck again, biting and sucking on her. She arched her hips into him, his hard cock on her flush bottom, silently telling him that she needed him to fill her. He sat up on his knees, pulling her by her lips to him. Her hands went to her own hair pulling it as she smiled wide.

He trusted himself into her without any warning or preparation. She gasped as she felt him inside of her. She cried out a little bit as he started to move in and out, his cock cutting a path though her tender insides. He groaned a little bit as he leaned down, his hands doing on either side of her chest on the bed. He placed his lips on the back of her neck, sucking on her there as he felt her moan.

He wrapped his arms around her chest, pulling her up as he leaned up himself. She went to her hands and knees, hovering over the bed. His hands went around her waist, holding her in place as he moved in and out of her frantically.

She smiled to herself, licking her lips as she felt his blistering cock penetrating them retracting from her. His hands traveled down to her hips, his finger nails digging into her skin. In a strange and somewhat perverted way she felt owned by him, she felt that she was his, and she loved it.

He let go of her, pushing her down to the bed and pulling out of her. Suki feel to the bed, looking up at him with a smile on her face as she rolled onto her side. He laughed a little bit, leaning down and grabbing her around the waist, pulling her closer to him. She lifted her top leg up and around his waist, letting him straddle her bottom one.

His hands went to her thigh, scratching here there as he went back inside of her. Her shoulders were flush with the bed, so she could watch him as he moved on her. When she made eye contact he blushed deeply, but smiled a little bit. Her one hand went to his chest, running her fingers over the expanse of it. Her other hand went in between her legs, rubbing herself there. His other hand went to her arm that was on his chest, holding her in place there.

He looked down at her, seeing her beautiful strong body tangled with his own, laying out before him. Just seeing her like that was enough to fully take him other the edge. She was looking up at him, his cheeks flushed over as she watched his strong body make love to her. She could not get over how beautiful he was and that he belonged to her.

They came at the same time, moaning deep in their throats as they did so. He pressed into her, filling her with his seed. She shook though her orgasm, her body tensing up around him. It was with this added sensation that he doubled over in pleasure, breathing her name. She just smiled at him, a blush on her cheeks.

He pulled out of her and rolled down to the bed, brining her with him. They laid in bed, their limbs tangled together, sweat covered skin on sweat covered skin. Neither of them said anything for a while, then just held one another firmly. Suki found herself unable to think, unable to focus on anything but him and the heat and passion radiating from him. She found her mind drifting to him and his long body, a body that was now her own personal playground. Zuko's eyes were closed as his hands grazed her shoulders blades.

It had started to rain. A crack of thunder filled the room as rain hit the windows with a fair amount of urgency. She jumped a little bit, it taking her by surprise. He smiled softly, running his hands over her back. "You are scared of a little thunder?"

"No." She pinched his bicep that her hand was draping over.

"Could have fooled me." His eyes went to her's as her flushed over face.

"I was just taken off guard with it." She leaned up and looked down at him with loving eyes. "What do you wanna do today?" Their love making had ate up the morning and they were both hungry from the small breakfast that they ate. She could feel the groaning in his stomach on her own skin.

"Today I make dumplings." He smiled to himself, his head leaning back on the bed with his eyes closed.

She squealed with excitement, digging her nails into his chest. "Dumplings from my LOVE!?"

He laughed softly and nodded, "Dumplings for my Dumpling." He leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"You know I hate nicknames." She hissed, wrapping her arms around him tighter with a smile on her face.

"So do I; but I still think we should have pet names for one another." He looked at her with a soft smile.

"So mine is Dumpling?" She raised an eye brow as he nodded. She sat up on the bed, sitting next to him as her hands ran over his body, her fingers tips rolling over his defined muscles. "I have a few for you too, you know?"

"What are they?" He was looking up at her, watching her naked body next to him.

"I call you Zee."

"I've heard you say that before." He put his hands behind his head, watching her.

"I call you 'My Fire Lord'." She leaned down and kissed his strong shoulder. "Never aloud, just in my head."

"I like that." His lips curled up a little bit.

"I also will call you a Jerkbender when I get annoyed with you."

His eye browed gathered, the smile dropping from his face. "You got that from Sokka, didn't you?"

She laughed a little bit, kissing his sweat covered skin. "Sure did."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "Don't talk about him when we're naked."

She nodded and brushed some of his tangled hair out of his face. "Deal." She sat up again, fluffing her hair with her hands happily. He watched her mounds of flesh giggle as she moved. "Promise me that you will never stop thinking I'm pretty."

He sat up on his elbows, looking her over. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed lightly, "I look different than I did a year ago, did you notice?"

He looked in her eyes and nodded, "I did notice, but I like it." A smile spread across his face.

She looked at him with a disbelieving frown, "Really?"

He just nodded, reaching out and grabbing her bottom with his hands, squeezing it roughly. "I fucking love it." He said with a soft growl as he leaned in and bit her stomach playfully. She laughed happily, putting her hands on top of his. "I'm not kidding. I think its so hot. I've always liked your ass."

"Really?" She asked, running her hands over his upper arms.

"Yeah. Ever since I saw you at Boiling Rock. It was the first thing I noticed about you."

"So when I get old and fat you will still love me?"

He nodded, leaning up all the way and kissing her collar bone. "I will love you no matter what."

She laughed a little bit, her hands going to his hair. "And I you."

He felt her stomach growl under his skin, pulling away from her. "Come on, I will get started on Lunch."

She leaned down and kissed him softly and gently before standing up and getting the floor. Her legs shook little bit, still weak from her multiple orgasms. He stood up and reached out for her, steading her with his hands.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded, her hands going to his elbows. "I'm fine." A smile spread across her face. "I'm always fine with you." She said under her breath.

He smiled and leaned in, kissing her forehead. She pulled away from him and grabbed some clothing off the ground, handing them to him. "These" She said in a commanding voice before she left the room and went to her own room.

He stood with the clothes in his hands, smiling to himself.

Suki went to her room and put on one of her new red silk robes. She did not bother putting any under garments on, she figured that they would just be cast aside at some point in time. The thought of it made her skin craw with pleasure. She combed her hair slowly, sorting out the tangles in her auburn locks. She thought about putting some make up on, but decided against it. She looked in the small mirror; her hands traveling over her jaw line. When she really thought about it it brought her a great sense of joy; that she was wanted by the most powerful man in the world. It was like like he had said last night though, it was in fact him that belonged to her. This brought an even wider smile to her face.

She walked from the bedroom and into the kitchen ware Zuko was getting ready to fix their food. She laughed at seeing the mix matched clothing that she had told him to ware.

"I like that robe." He told her with a smile, motioning to the robe.

"Thank you." She looked around.

"The wash room is down the stairs over there. You don't have to do them if you don't want to."

She shook her head, opening the door that had the book case behind it. "I want to." She told him. "Besides I don't want the servants at the palace to see it."

He just smiled at her, watching as she went to the bedroom and gathered the sheets. "I think there should be a few things down there; soap and what not."

She just nodded as she carried to down the stairs to the small wash room. They both went to their assigned tasks, their minds on their work. Zuko's long rough fingers formed the delicate dumplings like his teacher had told him. Suki's nose curled as she poured the sour chemicals on the sheet to remove the blood; one thing that she could do was remove blood from clothing.

Once she was done with the washing she hung the green sheet over a wire than ran the length of the room. She walked back up into the kitchen, the smell of the dumplings filling the house. A smile spread across her face as she saw him placing the lid on the small bamboo steamer.

"Are they ok?" She asked him, worried about the deliciousness of the treat he was making.

He nodded, smiling at her. "They are fine." he had pulled his hair back again, it in a messy pony tail at the back of his head. "They will be ready in a bit."

She walked next to him, looking at the steamer with large eyes. "I swear, if you pull this off I will let you do anything that you want to me."

He chuckled a little bit, "I thought I could do that anyway."

She shook her head lightly, "I mean anything." She said with a smirk.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

He twisted his mouth in a smile, "I've never really thought about anything."

"Well you have to have some fantasies." She said with a shrug, looking at him and rubbing his upper arm.

Her shook his head, "Not really."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Your kidding, right?"

"When have I ever kidded?" He rolled his eyes softly.

"So you really never though of doing anything kinky, ever?"

He shook his head. "I don't think about sex all that much, believe it or not."

"I still don't believe you on that." She told him with a frown as she got herself some water.

"Well I think about sex with you, but I don't linger on it or anything."

"Whats the difference?"

"Well..." He thought about it for a moment. "I just thought about being with you. Nothing extra really, just being with you. Making love to you and then us falling asleep in one another's arms." They were looking at one another, a soft smile between them. "Why did you think of?"

"Well I thought that having a threesome would be fun."

His eyes widened, looking at her. "What?"

"Well yeah." She chuckled, her had going to the back of her neck. "The thought of you kissing another guy was always kinda hot to me."

He continued to look at her, slips of his hair falling him his pony tail and framing his face.

She rolled her eyes softly, "Don't act like its all that odd. I mean guys think about girls kissing, why can't girls think about guys kiss?"

"I've never though about girls kissing." He stammered, looking confused.

"Really?" She looked at him in disbelief.

He nodded, "I told you I don't think about sex."

She blinked slowly, looking him over. "I don't believe you."

He just shrugged a little bit, "You can not believe me if you want. Its the truth. I've never really thought about it. I mean I did it, and even when I did it before I did not really think about it. It was what it was."

"And now? Now do you think about it?"

He blushed deeply, "Well yeah. When you put it in the context of you, I do. I think about what I wanna do to you."

She smiled and reached for him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I think about it too. Its all I've thought about for the past year actually. I made a plan on all the ways that I would touch you, all the things that I would do to you."

"How is it going so far?" He asked, his hands wrapping under her arms and being placed on her shoulders.

"Very well, but I have much more planned for you." She playfully told him. She leaned in and bit his lip playfully, pulling on it a little bit. He closed his eyes and moaned softly, feeling her teeth on his lips. She let go of his lip, pulling away a little bit. "But that is for later."

He grinned happily, looking her over. She pulled away from him and walked to the cabnit next to him. She got out plates and cups for them. "So have you ever done it?" He asked her, looking at the dumplings.

"Done what?"

"Kissed another girl."

"I thought you did not think of those things." She said with a smile.

He moaned awkwardly, "I was just wondering."

"Yes I have." She told him as she placed the plates at their spots on the counter. "Katara actually."

Zuko's face drew into an awkward frown, looking at her. "When did that happen?"

"It was an accident. We went to hug and her lips meet."

He looked at her with an expressionless face. "I see."

"Have you kissed a boy?" She asked, putting a kettle of water on the stove for tea.

"What?"

"Have you kissed a boy before?" She asked again, slower this time. He did not say anything, but just looked at her with a soft frown. "OH MY YOU HAVE!" She called out happily, clapping her hands a little bit.

"I did not say that." His face went to the boiling water in the kettle.

"You didn't have to." She laughed happily, her hands going to his strong shoulders. "Who was it?" She said as she kissed his back.

"Its not important." His voice was low and long, like he spoke when he was serious. He could be serious after all, even when it was just with her.

She took the hint that he did not want to speak of it and just nodded, patting his back as she pulled away. "Alright."

He rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed at himself for not being open with her. He hated keeping her closed off about anything. Its what had gotten him in trouble before, with both her and others. "I did... It was something dumb though." He said in a voice that was louder than he expected. He said nothing else as he put the steamer with the dumplings on the counter with their plates.

She looked at him with a fair amount of confusion, but said nothing as he fixed the tea. She looked at the steamer that held the dumplings with a smile on her face, licking her lips. She sat at her place at the counter, watching him as he sat next to her, tea in his hands. He sat one down for her and smiled at her softly.

"Can we eat them now?" She asked with a smile.

He laughed and nodded. "We can." He pulled the top off of the small steamer, the air filling with steam. She eagerly looked down onto the dumplings, a smile going over her face. They looked exactly like the ones that she was used to having fixed for her at the palace.

She took her cop sticks and took one out softly, duncking it in the sauce that he had made. He did the same and smiled at her as they both ate it at the same time. Neither of them said anything for a moment while they chewed. Suki broke the silence, "I never thought that you could be sexier to me."

He laughed happily, "So they are good."

She leaned over to him and kissed his shoulder, "The best I've ever had." She pulled away and went for another. "I mean that."

They ate together, the rain pouring outside in a slow steady rhythm. They laughed and talked with one another till all the dumplings were gone and their stomachs were full. She laid her head on his shoulder sleepily as he took a sip of his tea. "Lets go for a swim." She suggested.

"But its raining."

"So?" She told him with a smile as she stood, undoing her robe and letting it slip off her thin frame and onto the floor.

He looked at her naked body like he was seeing it for the first time. "Well thats not even fair." He said looking her over.

She just laughed. "I'm going swimming." She walked out the back door

"But its raining!" He told her again, watching her leave and walk out into the rain.

She laughed a little bit, feeling odd at being exposed like this outside, the rain hitting her body. She looked back at the house, really wondering if he was going to follow or now. She made up her mind that she would be having a swim, with or without him. She picked up her pace and ran to the sore line. She went into the water till it was to her knees, then dived head first into the sea water, letting it envelop her.

Zuko watched her surprised; he did not think that she would really do it. He sighed a little bit, knowing that he had to do it now. He took off his clothing and let his hair down. He walked outside, going to the beach just like she had. He started to run a little bit before he got to the shore. She looked up to see her naked boyfriend running toward her, making her laugh.

He jumped high into the hair, rain hitting his long strong body. He slammed into the water a few feet away from her, making a huge splash. He came out of the water with his black hair sticking to his face neck and back. She swam to him and pulled his back hair out of his eyes, smiling wildly.

"Well this was a good idea." He said with a sign.

She nodded, leaning in and kissing him softly. "It was a great idea. The best really."

He smiled into the kiss as he treaded water, "This is the kinda thing that you get me into." He said as he pulled away.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into the water with him. They swam under water together, their naked limbs kicking madly as the water as their lips were entangled into a passionate kiss. She always had a way of making perfect moments for the two of them to share. It was something that he both loved and respected about her.

She pulled away from him after a long kiss, swimming up to the surface, apparently needing air. He followed, feeling the water moving on him as she kicked her legs up. She broke the surface gasping for air. He followed doing the same. Suki smiled happily at him, her arms going to his neck again. It was raining harder now, the sharp warm drops hitting their faces as they laughed into one another's lips. "We should go in." She told him, looking into his amber eyes.

He just shook his head, enjoying this time with her much more than he thought he would. His arms were out around him, helping him tread water for the both of them. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, making him laugh softly and dunk them into the water again. They went down deeper this time, his feet touching the bottom of the sandy ocean. Their lips locked together once again, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he pressed it against hers. Both of their hair was flowing around their hands, tangling with one another's. She tried to fight him for dominance in this kiss but it was impossible when he was like this, when he was so intent on doing exactly want he wanted with her. She broke away after a few moments, her lungs yearning for air. She let go of him and swam upward. He followed close behind, noting how her naked body looked with the waster swirling around it.

She broke the water and breathed sharply before being pulled by her foot back under the water by Zuko. His hands traveled up her legs and to her soft bottom grabbing it under water as they both came up to the surface. Zuko laughed at seeing her flustered and her face flushed over. "Why did you do that?" She asked with a frown, getting her breath back to normal.

He just wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. The rain was pouring now with strips of light purple cracking across the sky. He knew that it was time now. He let go of her and started to swim to the shore, her following him. The rain was raining down so hard that they could not hear one another talk as they ran back up to the house. She giggled loudly as they finally reached the large doors that opened into the living room. He closed them quickly not wanting any rain to get inside. She walked to the bathroom and grabbed two fresh towels from the stack of them, bringing it back into the living room. She gave one to him, then wrapped the other one around her waist after drying her hair.

"That was a good idea." He told her with a smile as he dried himself off.

"Yeah great." She told him with a smile as she watched him.

"What?" his towel went to his head, drying his long black hair.

She shook her head and leaned in, kissing him happily. "Nothing." He watched her walk away from him and downstairs to the washroom. When she came back up with the now dry sheet he was fully dried and had his odd looking pants on again. "Lets take a nap." She told him in her soft voice.

"Why do you wanna do that?" He asked, putting her red robe on the back of the sofa.

"I just think it would be sweet." She said with a smile. "And I'm kinda sleepy from all this physical exertion." She told him this with a smile as she walked past him and towards her own bedroom. He followed her. He watched her from door way she she dropped her towel and picked up a black silky robe from her trunk. She slipped it on her, his eyes widening as she did so. She turned to him with a smile. "I got it yesterday, what do you think?"

He looked her over, noting how the soft fabric hugged her curves and was just thin enough so that he could see the lovely color of her skin though it. He said nothing as he looked at her, but she knew exactly what he was thinking as he looked her over. She smiled and went to put the sheet on the bed.

"Do you have any other surprises for me?" He asked as he went to her, helping her with her task.

She shook her head, "I don't think so." She watched him as he helped her with the sheet, then putting the pillows and blankets back onto the bed.

Zuko laid down in the bed as soon as it way made, the soft bed supporting his strong back. Suki climbed into bed with him, wrapping her arms around him as she cuddled close to him happily. He rolled onto his side and held her with a soft smile. She interlocked their arms and legs, holding one another close.

"I was wondering about something." She asked though closed eyes.

"Yes?"

"Am I still to work as your body guard?" She asked.

"Of corse. I would not trust any one else."

"Can I be your lover, girlfriend and body guard all at the same time?"

"I don't see why not." He kissed the side of her head. She just nodded. "Are you nervous about something?"

"I just worry that they will not respect you cause of me."

He frowned a little bit, "Why would they do that?"

"The peasant girl who will marry the Fire Lord."

He sighed lightly, "This again?"

"Yes, this again."

"I told you that I don't give a shit."

"I know that you don't but I'm worried about other people. I don't want to give them a reason not to have faith in you as a ruler." Her eyes were open, looking at him with a frown.

"I would think that they would rather have a ruler that married the woman that he loved than one who married for some kind of political reasons." He opened his eyes, looking at her, "And if you wanna know the truth our union will be an amazing one politically. My Advisors think its a great idea."

"They do?"

He nodded, "They do. They told me that me being with you was a good thing."

She looked over his face, not really sure how to take what he was telling her. "Is that why you are with me?"

"Not at all!" he said with a frown. "I'm with you because I love you."

She nodded, pulling away from him and rolling away, her arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah..." She sighed lightly, as she looked at the wall.

"Come on." He wrapped his arm around her silk clad waist, putting his one hand on her stomach, his other arm under the pillow that his head was resting on. "I do love you and I don't care about anything like that." He buried his face into her hair, pulling her close to him.

"What do you care about then, Zuko?"

"I care about you. I care about our life and our future together." His voice was low and serious; like it was when he was working, when he was all business.

She sighed lightly, her hands going over his softly. "I do too."

"And I don't know how I can convince you that you are not a nobody. I mean you always tell me that I have to not be down on myself, but you are just as bad as me sometimes." She said nothing, just letting him talk. "You feel so insecure in your position with me. Its like you love me but your so scared that I will not accept and love you back. Even after all this time you still think of yourself as just my concubine or something."

"Well am I?"

He sighed angrily, "How can you even ask me that, Suki." His face went into her hair, letting the still damp follicles cover his features. "You are the love of my life, my partner, someone who I respect and turn to for help with any and everything that I need. I trust you more than just about anyone else in my life." He clenched his eyes tight, "It hurts me that you think that I'm just using you, that I'm faking what we have to gain something." He shook his head, "I fucking love you Suki and you're going to be my wife one day. You and I both know that. But if you don't start trusting me its not going to work, and I know for a fact that neither of us want that."

She held his hands tighter, sad that she had hurt him. She did not mean to do this of corse. It also made her heart ache that he would actually talk about the end of them, the end of the relationship that meant so much to her. She did not want that at all. It scared her to death. "Don't talk about that..." She said in a soft voice. He said nothing as he kissed the back of her neck. "Please don't ever talk about leaving me." He nails were digging into the skin on his hands, her body shaking.

"Suki..." He sighed into her skin and hair.

"No listen." She sat up and looked down at him, his damn hair laid out behind his head. "You know how much I love you. You know how much what we have means to me."

"Then why don't you trust me?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I'm scared Zuko."

"Of what?" His eyes bore into hers, looking her over in her black silk robe.

"That one day you will wake up and realize that you could do better. That you could marry Mai, or someone else that is noble, someone else that is more like you."

He rolled over onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Mai got married and has twin boys."

"Really?" She asked, looking at him.

He nodded, looking her over. "Yeah, while you were away."

She reached out and stroked his arm softly, trying to comfort him. He knew that when it came to Mai he was still somewhat sensitive about it. She knew that he still loved her in a way, not like he did her but it was still there. "I'm sorry, Zee."

"Its alright." He smiled at her softly. "Its not anything that you did is no reason to be sorry." She reached down and held his hand comfortingly, her fingers running over his knuckles. "You're wrong about that though, about me wanting someone else. You are all that I will ever want. No you are not a noble, but you are still one of the honorable people that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and it will be my greatest joy to take you as my wife and see that you become the Fire Lady."

She smiled to herself, looking at him and his fair features, the dark scar framing them perfectly. She reached out and took his cheek into her hand, running her thumb over the scar.

"I don't know how many ways I can show you that I adore you, that I choose you over anyone else."

Her hands went to his chest, sliding herself against him as she laid down on the bed with him. "I know that you do, Zuko. I know that you love me."

He patted the top of her head lovingly, looking into her eyes. "And I know that you love me. You just have to trust me when I say that I want you and only you. And I don't think that I can do better, because you are the best."

She cooed happily, pressing herself onto him. He smiled and ran his fingers though her hair. "You mean that?"

"Of corse." He laid back down on the bed, letting her go down with him. She kissed his strong chest happily, his warm skin under his own. "So please just trust me, alright?" He asked looking down on her.

She looked up at him and nodded, "I will trust you more."

He smiled and brushed some hair out of her face, looking at her lovingly. "Thank you." Her head went to his chest, listening to his heart beat as he ran his hands over her silk clad back. After a while they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

They napped for a while, taking them into the early evening hours. Suki woke up first, feeling Zuko's warm arms around her hips, his lips pressed to her forehead. She could not help but smile at feeling him so close to her. She pulled away slowly, looking at him with a sigh. His cheeks were flushed over a little bit, his lips twitching as he slept.

She leaned in and kissed his chest lovingly, the feeling of his warm skin on her lips sending tingling feelings through her body. She placed small kisses down him, her nostrils flaring as she took in his scent. She got to his lower stomach and bit it softly, burring her face into the soft hair that trailed down him there. He had woken up silently, looking down at her as his face flushed over.

She looked up at him, smiling when she saw that he was awake. She said nothing as he rolled onto his back. She put her fingers into the waistline of his pants pulling them down as his hips rolled. She continued to kiss down him, a moan creeping from her lips as she reached down and took him into her hands. He raised his knees up a little bit, them locking on either side of her chest.

She pulled on him softly as her lips reached him. She ran a series of kisses up and down his shaft tenderly. He shivered lightly as he closed his eyes. He felt the pressure on him as she placed him in her mouth, a moan from her mouth making his tender skin craw with pleasure. She started to move on and off him, her thumb and forefinger wrapped around the base of his cock. With her free hand she reached down and took his testicles into her hand, holding him softly.

He gasped softly, one of his hands going to the back of her head. His eyes fluttered as she sucked on him, her fingers and palm of her hand working at gently massaging his sack. His stomach contracted as his body heated up with pleasure, the blood rushing to every part of his body with more urgency. She continued on him, moaning as she did so. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He moved some hair out of the way, looking at her mouth on him.

Seeing her lips wrapped around him finally set him over the edge. He came in her, his knees tightening on on chest. She moaned heavily, clamping her lips on him. The bitter taste of him filled her mouth and made her body excited. He panted lightly, a smile across his face as she pulled off him slowly. He could see a little spot of white on her lips as she placed a single soft kiss on his tip.

"I don't know what they taught you on that island, but I like it." He said to her with a smile.

She giggled lightly, rubbing his tip on her lips softly. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her up to him. He placed his lips on her's in a kiss. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth he tasted the taste of his cum and her saliva; filling his body with pleasure. Their lips moved on one another's their tongues wrestling one another, Zuko wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She finally pulled away gasping for air, his teeth clenching onto her bottom lip. She rolled onto her side, both of them facing one another as he ran his hands down to her bare bottom as he held it tight. "I wanna go again." She whispered to him, looking at his lips.

He just nodded and pulled her robe up, moving one of her legs up over his hips. She reached down and pulled him out softly, trying to get him hard again. He pressed his motionless lips to hers as blood rushed to him in her hand. She arched closer to him and fumbled with his cock before pressing it into her.

Their lips hovered over one another's, their hot breath falling onto one another, both of them moving their bodies together. He pressed inside of her and she shivered a little bit, feeling the familiar pain that came along with his penetration. His name was on her lips as he started to move in and out of her, keeping her hips steady. He smiled into her lips, looking into her beautiful eyes.

He shivered with pleasure as she dig the heel of her foot into his lower back, pulling him closer. His lips went to her neck, kissing her skin with a happy moan as he held her still, thrusting in and out of her. She dug her nails into his scalp, her lips going to his neck.

He rolled on top of her, his body still covering hers as he pressed her to the bed. He moved in and out of her with a soft steady rhythm. They had never had sex as gently, as softly as they were right now. She smiled to herself as he leaned up on his elbows that were on either side of her head, looking down on her.

She looked at him with her face a deep red, her eyes meeting his. He smiled a little bit at her, the flush in his cheeks matching her own. "I love you." She whispered as he moved in and out of her softly.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose to hers, making her giggle. Her hands went to his scalp, her nails digging into his beautiful ebony hair.

They locked eyes as they made love, her soft moans urging him on. She removed a hand from his skin, trailing it down her body and in between her legs. She started to rub herself, her hand trapped between the two of them. He felt her hand's presence and reached down there himself, shoving her hand out of the way to resume the task himself.

It did not take long before she felt the rush of pleasure saturate her, her body melting under his in a climax. He came half a heartbeat later, a moan flowing from his lips. Her hands went to either side of his face, holding it in place as she gazed into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her happily, his eyes closing.

Neither of them said anything for a while, but just held onto one another in that position. They wen't thinking about the future, or the past, or anything really. They were just glad to be in one another's arms.

"I was thinking that we could go out tonight." Zuko said, finally breaking the silence.

"You wanna go out?" She asked with a laugh.

"Well not dancing, but I thought we could go out to eat someplace nice in town." He opened his eyes as he rolled off of her. She whimpered a little bit, feeling the pain return. "You ok?"

She nodded and laid next to him on the bed, "I would like that. I mean you have cooked so much it would be nice for you not to have to do that."

"Exactly. I mean I don't mind cooking but it would be nice to have someone else do it."

"Will you be ok going into town again?" She reached out and stroked his cheek lovingly, looking at the lines in his skin that were made by his scar.

He nodded with a smile as he looked into her eyes, "As long as I'm with you I will be ok. Also its kinda cold so I can use my hooded cloak."

"That would be a resolution as well." She rubbed his chest lightly. "We have to get cleaned up first."

"I think that would be a good thing." He chuckled a little bit. "We've only had sex about 8 times since this morning."

She laughed and held his hand tight. "We can't do that for a little while either." She bit her lip a little bit. "I'm kinda sore."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked as he sat up on his elbows.

"Cause I was having too much fun." She leaned down and kissed him quickly before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. "Are you gonna come?" She asked with a smile. He smiled to himself as he watched her go, her hips moving beautifully in her black lacy robe.

She got to the bathroom and started the shower on the one side of the room, letting the water heat up. She stepped into the shower after a few moments, moaning a little bit as she felt the warm water flow over her. She took her soap from the shower caddy and started to wash herself with her hand, making sure that every part that she could touch was clean.

Once she felt clean she washed herself off, letting the white suds go down the drain. It was after she was done that she heard the glass door of the shower open and an arm snake around her wet waist.

She looked back at him with a smile as he kissed her shoulder. "Miss me?" She asked.

He laughed a little and nodded, "I think I may be a little too attached to you at this point in time." He said playfully.

"You act like that is a bad thing."

"Its not that. I just know that a few days from now we will not be able to be like this."

She shook her head, shushing him. "Lets not talk about that right now, ok?"

He nodded as he kissed her neck happily, "You're right. Its just about us right now." She pulled away from him and out of the shower, grabbing her towel. "Don't want to shower with me?"

"No, I do. I just know that if I do we will never get anything done if I do." She dried herself off and hung the towel up again. "So hurry up." She walked from the bathroom and to her own room, starting to get dressed.

He quickly washed himself all over, getting out and drying himself off. He quickly made his way to her bedroom in just enough time to see her slipping on a long skirt over her hips. "I like that." He told her with a smile.

"You like everything that I have, don't you?" She asked as she slipped on a simple shirt over her bare chest. These were things she had had from before, but that were a little more elegant.

He nodded, his towel in between his lips and dangling in front of him. "I like that its on you." He stared at her chest, her nipples like little pebbles under her thin shirt. He dropped the towel from his teeth, catching it before it fell. "Arnt you going to have a bra?"

"I was not planning on it, do you think I should?" She asked, looking down on herself.

"No." He said abruptly. "I like it like that."

"You can't feel me up while we are in the restaurant." She said playfully.

"I can't?" he smiled with his eyes still on her as she combed her hair, pulling it back into a slick style.

"No that has to happen later."

He rolled his eyes lightly, "Whatever." He laughed a little bit and went to his own room, picking out something to ware.

She put on make up; pigment on her lips and some fine while powder on her eye lids. She looked into the mirror with a soft smile, her hands running over her body. She laughed a little bit and turned, leaving the room and going to his, grabbing the small tub of lotion before she did so. She laughed a little bit at the fact that he was still naked, his oil covered hands running though his long hair.

"You are just as bad as my warriors." She teased him happily, reaching out and slapping his bottom. He raised an eye brow and looked at her.

"Do you do to them what you do to me?" he asked playfully.

She smiled and sat down on the bed, looking up at him. "I talk about it with them."

"What?" his voice dropped, the thought of her talking with others about their sex life making him panic a little bit.

"Yeah how do you think I came up with all this?" She asked. "All the sex stuff we've been doing."

"So they told you about that."

She nodded, "They did. They told me how to please a man."

"And they all knew it was me that you were going to be pleasing?"

"Well Yeah. Its common knowledge that you and I are together."

He combed his oiled hair, looking at her with a soft from. "Don't talk about that stuff with others, please."

"Why not?"

"Cause sex is private and nothing that should be talked about with other, especially your subordinates." She rolled her eyes, saying nothing. "I will start talking about it with my guards, or the servants at the palace. How would you like that?"

"Its not the same, Zuko."

He put his under shirt on, followed by some long brown pants. "How is it not?"

"Cause I was nervous and had no idea what I was doing." She held her upper arm nervously. "I had bought a book while I was in the city before I left and some of the other girls found it and just started talking. They just told me about the different things that one can do and I listened to them and leaned from them."

He listened as he put the top half of his hair back into a top knot.

"Its not like I specifically asked them what to do to you, I just listened to them. Got tips and stuff from them." She got off the bed walked over to him as she opened the small jar.

"Tips?" He chuckled a little bit as she started to apply lotion to his scar.

She nodded, "Like that licking thing I did, when I put my tounge on the underneath side of you."

"I liked that." He purred, wrapping his arms around her waist with his eyes still closed.

She nodded, "Thats how I learned that, from the girls on this island." She was applying lotion with great care and attention.

"What are they, porn stars?"

She nudged him playfully, a smile on her face. "Hey now. They are good girls."

"I know they are." He leaned down and kissed her softly, his hands on her upper arms. "and I'm glad they told you. If for nothing else than to put you at ease." He shrugged a little bit as she finished up with his face. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"And I still have a few more tricks to show you."

"Oh?" He raised an eye brow. "Like what?"

"You will have to see." She kissed him quickly before pulling away going back to her room. "Now get finish getting dressed."

She put on her green cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders and walking back into the hall. He walked out of his room with his long hooded cloak around him, the hood covering his face.

"You look so dramatic."

"You like?" he asked.

She nodded and reached out, taking his hand and pulling him close to her. "I like that you like it."

They walked out of the house, Suki clinging to his warm arm to fight off the cold.

"Do you feel any different now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean we are having sex, do you feel any different."

He shook his head, "Not really." he laughed at her soft frown. "I mean I still love you the same."

"Well yeah." She kissed his shoulder, "I feel different."

"Different how?"

"I feel like a woman." She laughed a little bit. "I feel like your woman."

He blushed deeply, looking away. "I guess in a way..."

"I know its nothing, just kinda how I feel."

"No I'm glad you told me." His gaze went to her, smiling softly. "I don't want you to think that I claimed you or something. I don't think of you in that way, you know that right?"

"Well yeah I don't see myself as a post that you pissed on." He frowned nervously, looking away. That was not what he had been saying at all. "I just feel grown up. I feel like after all this time I'm finally a woman."

He kissed the side of her head, "You've always been a woman to me."

She laughed and nodded at him, biting his shoulder playfully.

They got to town and found a very nice restaurant. Suki did all the talking, Zuko holding her hand possessively as he pulled his hood over his face, trying to cover his scar. They were seated in the back in a small alcove that was covered on the one side by a long red curtain. As soon as they were in the booth he pulled his hood down, finally alright with showing his tale tell scar.

"Why don't you want anyone to know who you are?" She asked him, sitting next to him with a leg resting on his upper thigh, her calf and foot dangling in the air.

"I guess I just don't want people to yell at me or something, I don't want people to be angry with me." He ran his hands over her leg, getting comfort from her skin.

"Why would they be angry with you?" She asked.

The waiter brought them each a cup of tea. The small woman smiled at Suki then at Zuko. When she looked at him she blinked in surprise, then bowed to him a little bit before leaving the table.

He smiled nervously, at her action, a flush spreading across his cheeks. She laughed softly at him. "I would think that you would be used to it. You've only been Fire Lord for 6 years."

"I'm used to being at home, in Capital City. I mean if they see me there is no big deal, but they are not used to me here." He took a sip of his tea.

"Well then we will have to change that." She reached out and ran her fingers over his scar with a smile. "I want to come here more, and I want you to be ok with being here."

He ran his hand over hers, looking into her eyes. "I guess we could try that."

"Good, cause I hate it when you're shy." She pulled away from him and took a drink of her tea.

"I'm not shy with you." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek softly.

"I'm serious." She said happily, shrugging him away. "I want us to come here in the future, with our friends and with our kids."

He nodded, "I would like that too."

"So they you have to stop being weird." She tickled his side a little bit, making him laugh.

The small waitress came back, her face flushed over a little bit. "May I take your majesties orders?"

"We will just have the rice with the Komodo sausage." Suki told her with a smile.

"As well as some sea soup please." He smiled at the waitress, making her blush more.

She nodded and bowed, "Right away." She smiled at the both of them as she left.

"I hate that your majesty stuff." She told him with a frown, in a soft voice.

"You get used to it." He shrugged, leaning back in his seat a little bit, his arm going around her shoulders.

She looked back at him with a smile, reaching out and taking her free hand into her own. "I've been thinking about you." She told him.

"Ok?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. "I'd hope you were thinking about me."

She laughed, "I was just thinking how different you are."

"In a good or a bad way?"

"In a great way." She smiled at him. "You are so kind, so wise, so amazing."

"So I'm not a little shit anymore?"

She shook her head with a smile, "You've not been a little shit for a long time." She winked at him, "And even if you were a little shit you would be my little shit."

"You always have a way with words." He played with the tips of her hair with the hand that was around her shoulders.

"Much like you do, Fire Lord."

He leaned up and took a drink of his tea after she poured him more from the kettle they had been given.

"Can't we just stay here on the Island?" She muttered, looking at him. "Never have to worry about going back?"

"I wish." He told her with a frown. "I wish we could just stay here forever, just the two of us."

"But..."

"We can't. Either of us."

She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand tightly. "I know..."

"It will be ok Suki. You have my word." He leaned in and kissed her on her shoulder.

She nodded, opening her eyes and looking at him. "I know, Zee."

The waitress showed up as well as another woman with the food. They both smiled politely at them as their flood was placed at the table before them. Zuko and Suki both thanked them and started to eat.

The food was good, great even. Zuko envied the way that they had spices the sausage just right. It was spicy but not overwhelming, the sea soup had a great texture, and even the rice was perfect. It amazed him how his thoughts on food could changed since learning to cook himself.

Suki enjoyed the meal, but just thought that she would rather have Zuko's cooking. It was just better to her than this.

"I should try and make this tomorrow." Zuko commented, motioning to the sausage. "What do you think?"

She stole a piece off his side of the plate, "I guess so." She smiled at him.

They ate their food till they had had their fill, both of them having been much more hungry than they were thought they were. They paid for their meal, even though the owner of the restaurant insisted that they not. Zuko just left an abnormally large tip with the waitress instead.

They walked together on the path out of town and toward the beach house, his hood up around his face. "Do you wanna sleep with me again?" Zuko asked her.

She nodded, "Of corse." She wrapped her arm around him from the side, kissing him on the cheek.

He looked at her happily, feeling the same comfort that he usually did from her. "Can we talk about something serious for a moment?" He asked her as they walked. He reached up and pulled down his hood so that he could see her freely.

She nodded, looking up at him. "Sure."

"If you get pregnant we have to get married right away." His voice was serious and low, letting her know that there was no joking in the topic.

She looked at him, but then nodded softly. "We don't have to have sex if you don't want to. I know that its a little technical with you."

"No I do. I just need you to know that if a child become involved things will have to change."

"Will the heir be legitimate?" She asked.

He nodded, "If we get married before the child is born it will be. I will be sure of that."

"Are you positive? I don't want our child to be a bastard." Her voice was firm.

"It won't be." He glanced over at her, their arms intertwined. He was taken-a-black by her tone, but he liked it.

She stopped, looking at him with a serious look on her face. "I'm fucking serious Zuko." Her free hand went to his chest. "I want the child that you and I make to be Fire Lord one day. And I don't want anything to come in the way of that." She bit her lip and looked at him.

He shook his head, "No I understand. I want that too." He kissed the top her her hand a few times after brining it to his mouth.

"I just love you so much, and I look forward to carrying your child, our child."

He nodded at her happily. "I'm looking forward to it too. Too our family, to our future." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, holding her close to him from around her waist. "I'd like for it not to be for a while, but whatever happens, happens."

She nodded in agreement, "How long do you wanna wait?"

"4 years. In 4 years I will be 27 and you 26. I think that would be a good time to really start getting serious."

"Getting serious about?"

"Kids, marriage..."

"We better be married before then." She told him playfully.

He laughed a little bit, "Oh I plan to be. I was more talking about the kid thing really. I don't want too long to be married."

She shook her head, "Nor I."

"Besides, we kinda already are, remember?"

She just nodded and went to kiss his chin. She held onto his close, her hands going around his waist and down behind him. She squeezed him roughly, feeling his hard muscles.

"I keep thinking about having sex with you." She told him in a deep voice, speaking into his lips. "About the smell of your body, the taste of your cum." She rubbed her face into his with a smile. "Its why even though its hurts I still wanna do it." She bit at his nose while growling a little bit.

His eyes were wide as she told him these things. He pulled them over to the side of the road, hiding from some people that were approaching them. "Keep talking." He told her as he held her around the waist.

She smiled into his lips, "I love you being inside me." She looked at him with large eyes. "I love feeling it."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

She nodded, pulling on his hair a little bit. "As long as I'm with you nothing will ever hurt."

He pressed his lips to hers, moaning a little bit. She kissed him back, his tongue slipping into her mouth. A moan came from her lips as they kissed with much passion, his strong hands grabbing her bottom possessively. She whimpered with pleasure as she pushed him away softly.

"Please Suki..." He begged, wanting more from her.

"I know Zee." She pulled away from him, pulling him along to the house.

She could tell that he wanted her in that moment, that given the chance he would ravage her right here on the road. She was half tempted to let him do it. She looked for a bush, or a rock, anything that she they could use to hide while they had sex.

She pulled him towards a large rock, pressing her back against the side of it that was facing away from the road, pulling him in towards her.

He crashed into her with a deep kiss, his hands going to her skirt to pull it up. She moaned and held him do so, lifting her skirt up over her hips as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He pulled his already hard cock out of his pants and pressed himself into her. She used her legs to pull him closer as he pressed into her. He held himself up with his hands pressed to the large rock on either side of her waist.

He pounded in and out of her while pressing his lips onto hers, both of them moaning. It did not take him long before there was a hard moan from his lips and she felt him come into her. Her hands dug into his shoulders as she felt him tremble against her. She could not help but laugh softly as she felt this.

"Oh Zuko." She said into the kiss happily.

He smiled happily at her, opening his eyes and looking into her's. "I love you, Suki." He let her slip down to the ground, her legs shaking a little bit. He said nothing but just kissed her again, a bit more relaxed this time. She felt that the fire inside him had died down a little bit after his release, after his need was addressed.

"We should get back." She told him with a smile.

He nodded and nudged her face with his nose, smiling at her softly. He pulled away from her and they walked to the house. "I kinda wanna go to bed, you can stay up a little if you want though." He told her once they got to the house.

She removed her cloak, "No I will go to sleep with you tonight."

"You sure?" He asked, yawning.

She nodded, taking his cloak off him. "I don't wanna be apart form you." She mumbled.

He smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Don't tempt me." She laughed a little bit, her hands going to his strong neck.

"Who is temping you?"

"You, as always." She let go of him and walked to her bedroom taking her clothes off. The air was too cold to go naked as the past few nights, so she slipped on a pair of leggings under her skirt before removing it.

He went to his room and stripped to his shorts and under shirt, then joined her in her room as he let his hair down, combing his fingers though it.

"My room?" She asked.

He nodded, "I made sure you had the better mattress." he commented as he started to make the bed.

She laughed a little bit, watching him do so. "Still a funny thing to see."

"What?" He asked, looking up at her.

"You doing house work. I mean its sexy, but unusual."

He rolled his eyes lightly and sat another blanket on top of the one that was already on the bed. "I just want you to be happy and comfortable this week."

She helped him make the bed, making sure things looked alright. "I'm always going to be happy and comfortable with you."

They both slipped under the blankets, cuddling against one another to fight off the cold, his back pressing to her stomach. "I will always be happy with you." He said under his breath. She smiled a little bit, her arms around his waist possessively. "Till the day I die..."

She blushed and kissed the back of her head. "Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm serious." He said with a yawn. "I will only love you till the day I die. Only you." He was very tired, his voice weary.

"But if something happens to me..."

"Nothing will."

"Zuko, anything could happen." Her voice was soft, almost a moan.

"Nothing will." His hands went to hers, squeezing them tightly. "I will never let anything happen to you." His voice was serious, "I will always be there to protect you, not that you need it." he smirked a little bit.

She smiled and kissed the back on his neck happily, "I will never turn away your protection or love." He closed her eyes, smelling his hair. "And I will always love you too." tears formed in her eyes as she smiled. "I will love you till I take my last breath." She frowned, thinking about the future. "I get so scared for you though. I know that you will outlive me, and I know that you will have to suffer though the winter of your life alone." She tightened her grip around him, "And that keeps me up at night, that makes my stomach lurch with fear Zuko." She shook her head, "But until that day I will be anything and everything that you ask of me. I will be your friend, your lover, your partner, your wife, your Fire Lady, whatever you want." She smiled into his hair as tears fells down her cheeks. "I am yours; Fire Lord Zuko."

The only thing that came out of mouth was a snort, a snore actually. She laughed a little bit, _'Of corse you are asleep.' _She kissed the back of his neck again, smiling to herself.

She pressed herself to him, thinking about how vulnerable he was like that. She could not help but smile, getting a certain amount of pleasure from it. She willed herself to sleep, but it did not come. She felt him groan in his sleep, but it made her none the less restless. She eventually feel asleep, the feeling of his chest rising and falling as it filled with warm breath relaxing her.


	4. Day 4

What you are thinking: God, took long enough.  
What I am thinking: I should be studying. : /  
What Zuko is thinking: I would really never do... ANY of this. (Perhaps he would. Idk. I'd like to think he loosened up a bit.)  
What Suki is thinking: -swoon-

* * *

Suki woke up alone in bed as normal. She sighed a little bit, wishing just once that she could wake him up. It wasn't about sex, but more about just watching him while he was sleeping. She loved the way he looked when his eyes were closed.

It was early, more so than the first few times she had woken up this week. It was before dawn and the light in the room was dim. The air in the bedroom was cold, making her pull the blanket up under his chin. She wished that he was with her in bed, cuddling close to him for warmth. She frowned a little bit, thinking that tomorrow they would have to go back to their normal life, a cold life without him by her side. She missed him already.

She bit her lip, her free hand going to her chest and grabbing her breast. She moaned a little bit as she pinched her nipple, her body getting excited from the pain. She was surprised at herself, getting excited like this. It was not something that she did before, not before he had taken her.

A hand trailed down her body and under her leggings, slipping in between her legs. She shivered a little bit as her finger tips made contact with her sensitive spot. She was not sure why she was doing this. After all she could wait for him and have him do it, order him to do so. That would certainly be fun.

However as she rubbed herself she could not stop, she could not stop pleasing herself. She rolled her head to the side as a moan came from her lips. She thought of Zuko's hands on her body, his lips on her skin. She smiled widener, her hips arching into her hand.

She gasped her lover's name as she climaxed, her head arching back. She rode the waves of pleasure, whimpering as she felt her tender insides contract and retract. She smiled a little bit, her eyes closing lightly. Her hand slid out of her self and her leggings, her arms going around her waist as she held herself. She smiled to herself as she feel asleep in her cool soft bed.

Zuko stood outside the door to the bedroom, his back to the wall with his head leaning back. He felt somewhat guilty for listening, and even more so for pleasing himself as he did so. He wiped his hand clean on the inside of his shorts and walked to his own room, changing pants. He made a mental note to wash those before he went home. He surely did not want someone at the palace to see that.

It was while he was in his room that he started thinking about what going home would be like. He felt like they were closer now than they ever had been, but that things were going to have to change back to how they were before. He frowned deeply, sitting on the bed with his elbows on his knees. He was not sure that he could go back to seeing her, but not being able to touch her, to kiss her when he felt like it.

He shook his head in annoyance, feeling actually ashamed of himself that he would let himself get attached to someone like this. On one hand it was ok that he was, it was Suki after all. Its not like she was someone who was a passing fancy, she was the woman he was going marry. So its natural and realistic that he would be attached to her.

He had been for a while, but now there was more to it. It was not only emotional and physical, but sexual. He laid down on the bed, rubbing his face with a sigh before remember what he had just done with that hand. He pulled it away, annoyed with himself. He suddenly regretted ever taking this latest step. He hated that he was so damn needy, that he needed a woman in his life so badly. He figured that it was a by product of being a momma's boy, of needing a woman with him all the time.

It was Mai, and then she left, breaking his heart.

Then there was Suki, filling the void that needed to be addressed. Filling him with something that he could not really put his finger on. He had never really thought about it though. He closed his eyes on the bed, sighing as he thought of Suki's lips on his.

He did love her.

Didn't he?

"Aw fuck." He kicked the air softly, pulling on his hair a little bit.

He loved that she was there, that she loved him. He put another woman in her place, imagining someone else with him to see if it would have the same effect. He reached for the face that was freshest in his mind, Toph. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her forehead in comfort and love. He heard her laugh under him, her smile infiltrating him.

He snapped his eyes open, pulling himself from the awkward day dream. He did not think of her like that. She was his friend. Just like Suki had been her friend before, before things changed. Before they started looking at one another differently, before they started kissing, before they held hands and told one another they loved eachtoher.

Now there was sex to deal with. The sexual drive that seemed to give him a second wind in his life. He felt himself getting excited over the thought of her. Her strong long body under his, looking up with him with a soft blush on her cheeks, love in her eyes.

He did love her.

He loved the way she looked, and looked at him. He loved her smile, her voice, her thoughts, her very existence. He did love her.

He crawled up into the bed, placing himself under the covered and pulling them close. He did love her, he just needed his own bed for the rest of the night, he needed time to himself.

Suki felt around for Zuko as she woke up, her hands searching for him. She wined ever so lightly when she did not find him, the bed cold. He had never came back.

She guessed that it had been a few hours since she last woke up from the light that was in the room. She pulled the blanket around herself as she sat up, shivering a little bit. She felt so lonesome. She just wanted him with her. She pulled a blanket around her shoulder shivering as she took to her feet. She walked to his room, looking through the open door. She saw him laying in the bed, his chest rising and falling

She wanted to crawl in bed with him, so cuddle close to him for warmth. She wanted to touch him, to hold him and have him hold her.

She just bit her lip and walked back to her room alone. She dropped the blanket and put on a long thick skirt and long sleeve tunic. She breathed hot breath into her hands, then rubbed them together then on her arms as she walked to the kitchen. She wanted to be the one to cook this time.

She did as best she could with what she found still in the kitchen. There were eggs, thick strips of bacon, a little bit of cheese and some dried herbs and spices. She nervously looked at the ingredients and started to make omelets. She browed the bacon with the the herbs and spices then prepared the eggs. As she layered them together she did her best not to burn the eggs, even though a few spots did look a little more brown that they should.

She carefully put one of the omelets onto a place, then poured some water into a cup. She grabbed the cup and the plate, taking a fork in her fingers as she walked to his room. She wanted to leave it for him, even if he did not feel like eating it. She found him still sleeping in the big bed, his back to the door. She set the plate and cup on the small side table, then quickly turned and left the room.

She ate her own food alone in the kitchen, silently looking at her plate. She was not sure what was going on with him, or if it was anything really. She just figured that he needed space, that he needed to be alone. She closed her eyes, her chin in her hand.

"Time without me." She said to herself.

Suki got up and shook her head, throwing her dished in the sink before walking outside. She hugged herself against the cold as she walked down to the beach, looking out at the choppy ocean. She sat down on the sand, her knees being pulled close to her chest. It was then that she closed her eyes and started to think.

She was thinking that it was perhaps not the best idea that they had had sex. Its not that she did not love doing it, she did, she just thought that it complicated their already somewhat complicated relationship. But perhaps she was only making things complicated, that she was looking too much into something that was not really a big deal. He may have just needed time, space. It wasn't like he hated her or something.

There is no way he would hate her; Zuko would always love her. She knew that. She knew that he would be there for her, that he was her soul mate after all. She tried to laugh it off, she tried to find it foolish that she would so overreact to what was him just sleeping in another bed. He could have forgotten where he was sleeping, just gone to his own bed out of habit, or something.

She laughed to herself, thinking that it was dumb that she was like this. Dumb that she would even question him for a second. She was supposed to be trusting him.

Zuko was watching her again, eating the breakfast that she had left for him in the large door way that lead out to the beach. The eggs wen't bad, a little burnt but not bad. He was more appreciative that she had taken the time to make him something. He figured though that he had hurt her feelings by not coming back to bed. He bit his lip as he thought about seeing the sadness on her face, at knowing that he had hurt her.

He rolled his eyes lightly, finding it utterly ridiculous that both of them would be so effected by something so small. He knew that that was how relationships were though. He knew that they made you over sensitive, that they made you care about things that you normally would not. He hated feeling all of those things, but he loved her. He just wish he knew how to feel one without the other.

He finished his food set the plate with hers in the kitchen sink, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He stripped off his clothing and started the shower, making it go as hot as possible. He stepped in, his body shivering from the unexpected heat. He put his hands on the tile, letting the water flow over his head, soaking his hair.

It was with his head under the water that he did not hear the soft voice from outside the shower. He sighed heavily as the shower door pooped open. He did hear that, making him snap his head to the door. Suki was standing there with a soft smile on her face. "May I come in?" She asked.

He looked at her, his lips curling up a little bit. "Please." He stood up and watched her from under the streaming water.

She took her clothes off quickly before joining him in the shower, closing the door behind her. Without a word they wrapped their arms around one another, pressing their unmoving lips together. Suki shivered happily as his hands started to move down her body. His face moved to her neck, placing his face on her warm wet skin.

"I thought you were mad at me."

He just shook his head as he started to place kisses along the nape of her neck. "I just needed to think." He ran his hand down her back, slipping it over her bottom and in-between her legs. She rubbed his shoulders and he released a gentle moan. She bit down on her bottom lip, feeling the vibrations of his moan on her skin. "I could never be mad at you." He told her with an assuring voice. "I will never be mad at you." When his fingers pressed onto her soft skin in-between her legs she moaned happily, her face flushing over. He started placing kisses down her chest, his knees bending as he lowered himself down on her, his hands on her hips. Her hands went to his wet hair, running her fingers over it as she pressed her back to the tile wall.

He started to kiss down her stomach, biting at her skin playfully as he did so. She smiled at him as he kneeled in front of her with his face in between her legs. He was nipping at the grouping of soft hairs there, his hands slipping between her thighs. She brought one of her legs up, sitting her thigh on his shoulder as her hands ran thought his wet hair. He placed his one hand on her soft folds, a finger dipping into her liquid center.

She gasped a little bit as his finger penetrated her, his lips making contact with her swollen clitoris. Her hands moved to the back of his head, pressing him into her. She rolled her head to the side, laying it on the tiled wall. He licked her, flat tongued and forcefully as her thrusted his finger in and out of her.

He added another finger to her soft insides, reaching up inside her and rubbing the rough patch that lie inside her. She thrusted her hips towards him, biting her lip happily. "Oh Zuko..."

Her breathless words drove him further into her, his face pressing into her as he made love to her with his mouth. Her hands traveled over every square inch of him that she her fingers could reach, the heat of his skin on her fingers and on her privates overwhelming her.

She nails dug into his scalp as she came. He moaned feeling her clenching walls around his fingers and the rising heat on his tongue. The sensation made him clamp his lips on her, his tongue rolling around her. The added sensation made her body lurch with pleasure and scream out his name.

Zuko left his lips lingering on her tender skin for a moment before pulling off her, smiling up at her. Her eyes were closed and fluttering, her head leaning back on the tile wall. His lips went to her lower stomach, kissing her there as he laughed a little bit. She placed her leg that was on his shoulder back down onto the floor, her knees shaking.

Zuko stood up in the shower, lifting himself off the tile floor. His placed his forearms on the tile on either side of her head, pressing the expanse of his body on her. He just smiled at her, her sent heavy on his breath. She laughed a little bit, melting at his touch.

"Still think I'm mad at you?" He asked her, speaking into her lips.

She shook her head, smiling at him as her chest rose and fell. "But..." She asked, then shook her head. Her hands went to his neck, running her fingers nails over his skin lightly.

"But?"

She looked into his eyes with a soft frown. She felt like right now they were being combined into one body, the warm water acting like a cement between them. "Why did you not come back to bed?"

He sighed a little bit, "I just needed to think."

"What about?"

"Its nothing." He looked away from her, not waiting to look into her eyes thinking like this.

Suki grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, "Don't do that. Talk to me."

"I was just thinking about us, about how I felt about you."

"About me?"

He nodded, looking at her with unsure eyes, "I was thinking that I don't love you for you, but just because you are there." He felt her shift her weight, her hands pulling way from him and her gaze turning away. "I don't think like that though." He corrected himself.

"Really?" She was still looking away, tears in the corner of her eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes. I do love you." He told her, his nose nudging the side of her face.

She pulled away from him, "Zuko..."

"Let me explain" He tried to hold her in place, his lips going to the side of her face. She kept her eyes down as she let herself be pressed to the tile wall. "I'm supposed to be never weak or vulnerable for any reason." He sighed, looking at her face that was turned away from him. "And you make me feel both of those things."

She snapped her eyes back to him, looking at him with a frown.

"You make me feel like a child, like a kid." He laughed a little bit, "And that scares me so I'm kinda a dick about it."

"Why is this only an issue now, Zuko? I mean we've been together for years and how is the only time that you feel weird about it?"

"No, I've always felt this." He said with a frown. "Its just that with us having sex its made it worse. Its made me feel more attached to you. That I can't be apart from you for a second without loosing my mind." He groaned a little bit, "And I hate feeling like this."

She held his face on his hand, frowning a little bit.

"So that's what I was trying to explain. That I'm really needy, and I something's think that I don't care who is with me as long as someone is."

"Is that the case though?"

He shook his head, pressing his forehead to hers. "No. I love you." He looked into her blue grey eyes, "But I do need you, and I still hate feeling like that."

She nodded a little bit, running her finger tips over the stubble that had now started to grow on his face from his lack of shaving. "So what can I do to help?" Her voice shook a little bit, feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had no idea what he was going to ask of her, but she would do whatever she had to do to make him feel better.

"That's the thing, I don't know." He said with a frown. "I don't know how to have you in my life without feeling like this."

She bit her lip, looking into his eyes. "I know how." She pulled away from him, dipping out of his arms and out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and quickly dried.

He looked at her from the shower with a frown, "How?"

She said nothing as she dressed quickly, leaving the bathroom.

He frowned a little bit, then stepped out of the shower and dried off as well. He put his own clothes on then followed Suki to her room. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I think we should break up." She mumbled, a comb going though her auburn hair.

He looked her over with sad eyes, the tips of his wet hair on his clothing. "What?"

"If you see me as a thing that makes you weak and that you can't be weak then I should just go away." Her voice was soft and shaking a little bit as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Suki that's not what I meant by it." He told her, going to her and grabbing her arm. "I did not want you to leave."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Her voice was shaking heavily.

"I don't know." He was trying his best to blink away tears. "I know that I can't loose you though." His hands went to her back holding her there possessively. "You mean far to much to me."

She frowned, her hands gong to his face, "And what is the problem with that?"

"Cause I need you." His voice shook heavily as the tears finally came down, falling from his lower eye lid onto his cheek. "I can't live without you; and it scares me." He was sobbing now, unable to stop the tears as they flowed into his cheeks, his breath hitching. "It scares me that you are so important to me, and I can't live without you."

She held his cheeks lovingly as brushed away the tears as quickly as they came with the tips of her fingers, her lips shushing him. He clenched his eyes tight, tears squeezing from the corners. She kissed him softly, her arms wrapping around him. "You don't have to Zuko." She said after pulling her lips away from him, "You don't have to live without me."

He clung to her as his breath returned to normal, her hands traveling over his face and neck lovingly. She combed up her fingers though his tangled back hair, pulling out the tangles and snags as best she could. He smiled at her as she did so, feeling her skin on his. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"You never have to be sorry at me, about anything. Understood?"

He gave her a shallow nod, taking his hand to his eyes to rub them. "Do you still wanna break up?"

She shook her head with a sigh, "I never wanted to. I just want to give you what you want. I want to help you."

He nodded, "I don't know what needs to be done." He sighed.

She pulled him to the bed, sitting them both down on it, "We need to talk about this."

He rolled his eyes, looking away.

She held his hand tightly, "This is what couples do when they have issues."

"We've never had issues before." His hands went to his eyes, rubbing them as he laid down onto the bed.

"Cause things are been fairly simple before this." She reached out and rubbed his leg softly, "We were comfortable in our relationship that had clearly defined boundaries and limitations."

"And those both went out the window this week." He asked a little bit.

"Exactly."

He leaned up on his elbows, looking at her with a frown, "So that is what's going on?"

She twisted herself on the bed, sitting so that she was facing him. "It is. We just are going though a change, the first real one in our relationship." He was watching her speak, his mouth twisted a little bit. "We have to adjust, we have to figure out a way to make it though."

He nodded, some of his hair in his face, "So what's the first step?"

She shrugged, looking down at him. His eyes were still red from crying, his scar dry. She could see that the skin was white and was likely causing him a fair amount of pain. "I have no idea." He reached for her bedside table and picked up the jar of lotion that was there. "I've never been though this before and had it come out successful."

"Me either." He told her, watching her as she unscrewed the lid and started to apply lotion to his scar, just like he liked it. He closed his eyes and let her do so, a smile across his face. "And we both want this to end well, so its important that we don't fuck it up."

She nodded in agreement, covering the scar with the white crème. "You know no one will think of you as weak for being attached to your girlfriend."

"But I will."

"Why do you think that makes you weak?"

"I don't, but I fear that's' others will." He opened his closed eyes, looking at her with a soft frown.

"You said the yesterday that you don't give a shit about any of that."

"I don't give a shit about people thinking poorly of me because I'm with you."

"I guess I don't understand." She closed the jar, putting it back onto the little table.

"I would feel like this with anyone. I would feel that the people of this nation wanted their ruler to be strong, to not bend to the will of someone."

She reached out and took his face into her hands, looking into his eyes. "They would have wanted that from your father, not from you."

His eyes dropped at the mention of Ozai, a frown on his face. "Why did you have to bring him into this?"

"You are the one who puts the same requirements on yourself that they did on him." He said nothing, just looking away from her. "Your people will not care that you are in love. They will not care if you are compassionate and kind. They want that from you." She held his hand tightly, her thumb going over his knuckles. "They want you to be what your father was not, not what he was."

He looked back to her, nodding ever so softly.

"Your people want you to be human, they want you to have feelings." She laid down next to him, her arms going around his waist. "They want you to love and be loved, they want you to make babies." She giggled softly.

He laughed as well, kissing her on the cheek, "They want me to have sex?"

She nodded, rubbing his chest lightly. "They do. They want an heir."

"And they will love it when it comes." He kissed her happily.

"So don't think that your people want you to be a hardass all the time, they don't want that from you."

He nodded, rubbing his face onto her's, "I did not think of that."

She sat up, smiling down at him. "I know you didn't."

He looked her over, "You know that's why I feel in love with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You challenge me; you won't let me be an idiot."

She stroked his face with the tips of his fingers, a smile on her face. "Your not an idiot. I actually think you are the most amazing man I've ever known."

"Is that why you feel in love with me?" A grin spread across his face.

"I feel in love with you because you remembered my birthday when no one else did." Her voice was series and low, a smile dancing on her lips.

Zuko blushed a little bit, "Tell me the story."

"What?"

"Tell me the story about that day."

"Why do you want me to do that?"

He laughing, flipping dome of his dried hair out of his face, "I lived it from my perspective, I wanted to know what it was like form yours."

She smiled down at him, "Well... It was my birthday." She crossed her legs in front of her. "We were a few days in on the trip we were taking to try and find your mother. I knew that the mission at hand was the most important thing so I did not really expect anything special for my birthday."

He frowned at her saying this, "It was still your birthday."

"I know." She shrugged a little bit, "I did not really think anything of it though. I did expect Sokka to remember though." She frowned a little bit. "I woke up that morning to find that there was no sign of it, no indication that anyone, let alone him had remembered." She shook her head, looking at him. "Even you."

He frowned a little bit, his face flushing over.

"It was a few hours after I woke up that Sokka walked up to me while I was getting some water." She got out of bed, going to her trunk. "He had a bunch of flowers in his hand and a gift." She pulled a small gold box out of her trunk. It was on the small side, but was covered in delicate and beautiful carvings. She kept a soft green cloth around it. She never wanted anything to happen to this precious item.

She sat back on the bed, setting the cloth down as Zuko sat up, watching her. She opened the box slowly, her fingers handing it very delicately. "He gave me this as a gift." She opened the box to reveal a green velvet interior. In the center of the box was a beautiful gold necklace with a handful of green stones dancing across the length of the chain.

He watched her as she held the necklace, her face looking much like it had the first time she had seen it.

"I knew the moment I saw it that you had intended to give me this necklace."

"That quick huh?" He sat up, taking the necklace from her. He kneeled up on the bed, crawling around so that he was behind her.

She nodded with a chuckle, "I knew that there was only you and Toph would have access to something like this and she would be unlikely to care about jewelry."

He took the necklace and stretched it out in his hands, lifting it above her head and in front of her. He brought it to her, laying it on her soft skin. She smiled as the cold gold made contact with her skin, her finger tips going to the hard stones. "You had given Sokka this to give to me, so I would not know he had forgotten my birthday."

He smiled softly as he did the clasp at the back of the necklace, kissing the back of her neck once it was secure.

"I tried to give it back to you later that day." She closed her eyes, her fingers dancing over the stones as she felt his breath on her neck, "I told you that it was too much, that I could not accept such an amazing gift."

He laid down on his side, his head being help up by his elbow on the bed. "And then I told you why I wanted to give it to you..."

She nodded, tears in the bottom of her eyes. "It had been a gift to Avatar Kyoshi from the Fire Lord at the time, Fire Lord Kokozaun." She looked down at him. "It was known that they had been friends for years, and no one thought anything of it. He would visit her frequently on the Island and they thoroughly enjoyed one another's company. The joke was that he liked her better than his actual wife.

"She was never really the jewelry type, but this was different to her. She wore it every day, it never left her side." She reached out and took Zuko's free hand into hers, "When she received word that the Fire Lord had died on the voyage home after seeing her on the island, she mourned for weeks. No one knew why she was so sad about his death. People just thought that she was sad about loosing such a powerful friend and ally."

Zuko smiled up at her, his hand holding her tight.

Suki blushed a little bit, "9 months later Kyoshi gave birth to a girl she named Koko. People knew that she had named the girl after her lost friend, but they did not understand the further connection; nor would they ever. No one would ever know who Koko's father was, or that she was a fire bender.

"The girl was hidden from outsiders, from anyone seeing her until she was almost three years old. Only Kyoshi's closet friends and family could see her. They did this to hide the fact that she was a fire bender. In those three years she taught her daughter to hide her powers, to not fire bend even by accident. When Kyoshi was sure that the girl would be able to live as a non-bender she knew it was time."

"This is my favorite part." He whispered.

"It was on her third birthday that Kyoshi presented her light skinned, green eyes daughter to the world. She also announced that she would be starting a new group, one for non benders like her daughter to learn the art of the fans. They would be called the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Koko never had children of her own. She feared that they would inherit the fire bending trait. When Koko died Kyoshi lost not only her daughter but her long connection to her long lost love. She sent the necklace back to the fire nation, with a note explaining everything. The note was never read, the necklace and box thrown in with the other Fire Nation Jewels.

"It was there until a few hundred years later when a the new, young Fire Lord ordered that the jewels be gone though. He wanted anything that did not belong to the Nation to be returned to the nation of origin. The Kyoshi necklace was found and brought to him. He knew the moment that he read the note and knew exactly who this necklace was going to be given to."

He smiled as she laid down on the bed with him, sitting the box on the bed above their heads. "So that young Fire Lord gave it to you, just as a gift of friendship as far as he wanted you to know."

"Little did I know that you were meaning something quite different about it."

He pressed their foreheads together, "It was just a crush." He blinked slowly, a smile on his face.

"A crush that came full circle." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly, holding him close. "So now we have the Fire Lord and the Kyoshi warrior, together again."

Zuko just laughed a little bit, nodding. "And I would not change it for the world." He held her around the waist tightly, smiling at her. "What do you wanna do today?" He asked her with flushed over cheeks.

"I was gonna go see Rei. I told her that I could stop by before I left."

"You like her, huh?"

Suki nodded, a smile on her face. "She reminds me of home."

"Are you home sick?"

She nodded, but laughed as she did so. "No. I'm not. I miss home but I'm not home sick."

His free hand went to her face, brushing hair out of her eyes, "What's the difference?"

"I miss my home, but I love being here with you." She pushed him onto his back, rolling on top of him. "My home is where you are, and it always will be."

He laughed a little bit, her knees going on either side of his hips. He ran his fingers up and down her back as she laughed at him, her finger tips running over his scar. "You know we can have homes anyplace you want. If you wanted to we could have one on Kyoshi Island, one in Republic City, wherever you would like."

"What is it with you wanting to buy me stuff?" She half laughed as she asked this.

"I just want you to be happy."

"You don't have to buy me stuff to make me happy, I'm happy with you as it."

"I'm still going to buy you things." He smiled at her, his face lighting up. "I like buying you things, I like seeing you look nice and feel nice." His finger tips went to the necklace around her neck, it looking like it was created to be there.

She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers over his tunic clad chest, "Believe it or not I feel best with you when I have nothing on."

"I believe it." He reached down and grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head. She let him discard it, a smile on her face. "That's when you look sexiest to me." He looked at her bare chest, a smile on his face. "But you always look beautiful."

"Then respect the fact that I don't need you to pamper me." She told him, a frown on her face. "I know you want me to look and feel fancy; but I don't need that."

"Do you want it though?" His hands went to her hair, feeling the softness of it.

"I will sometimes and if so I will tell you." She sat up on her knees, smiling down at him. "But for the most part I don't need things."

He nodded, looking up at her. "I will respect that." He rubbed his hands up and down her sides. "Its a macho thing, a guy always wants to have his woman taken care of."

She laughed, moving his hands to her chest, letting him cup her breasts. "I don't need to be taken care of."

He nodded, smiling at her. "I know you don't." He leached up, kissing her chin softly. "But if and when you need anything please tell me. It will be my pleasure to give you it."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as she smiled. "I will let you know." She laid down on top of him, their chests pressing together. He ran his hands over her bare back, a smile on his face.

"I just want you to be yourself, whatever form that takes."

She nodded, kissing his jaw line. "I think thinking that my clothing should always be red and green."

"I like that idea."

"I mean I want to look the role of the Fire Lady, but not loose my identity as an Earth Kingdom woman."

"Nor do I want you to."

"I'm just not sure how to do that..." She sighed a little bit, kissing him on his chin.

"I think we will figure it out." He smiled down at her as she placed her head on his shoulder. "We will figure it out." He said again, his hand going to the back of her head.

"I will make you proud of me." She told him, a smile on her face.

"I don't doubt that Dumpling." He closed his eyes, leaning his head back onto the bed.

She cringed, "I hate that name."

He laughed, "I know you do, which is part of why I like it so much."

She shook her head, her hands going to his strong chest. "I have to come up with a dumb one for you."

"You really think its dumb?"

She nodded, "I do, but I like it." He nuzzled her face into his neck, a smile on her face.

His long arms went around her bare back, holding her in place with a smile. "Would it be ok if I went with you today?"

She looked up at him, a smile on her face. "You want to?"

"It may be nice, we could all go out to dinner or something."

"A double date?"

Zuko laughed, sitting up and forcing Suki to do so as well. "It may be fun. Or horrible, it just kinda all depends."

She laughed and kissed him, "I think it will be fun, and we should do it."

"Do you wanna have sex?" He asked her, looking into her eyes as his hands went to her shoulders.

"Not so subtle, are we." She mumbled.

"I was just asking." He said with a smile, squeezing her tight.

"Well at least make it romantic or something, jeez." Her hands went to his neck, traveling over the skin there with a smile.

"Would you like to make love, Commander Suki?"

"Try again." She said, her eyes narrowing.

He rolled his eyes then looked at her again, looking deep into her eyes. "I love you Suki, and I think you are so beautiful." His hands were going up and down her bare sides, his fingers leaving a warm trail as he did so. "And I'm so glad that I have you in my life..."

She smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips to his. He moaned into the kiss, his hands gripping her sides softly. She moaned happily, pulling away. "That is exactly what you tell me to get me in the mood." Their hands both traveled down to the waist of her skirt. Together they undid the clasp, pulling it down over her hips. She lifted herself up so he could pull it totally off, tossing it over the side of the bed.

She shivered at the cold air coming in contact with her naked body. His arms went around her body, running his hands over her as he created heat on his skin. She cooed at his touch, it making her skin melt. "I can't express how wonderful you are." She told him, laughing a little bit.

"You can show me." He nuzzled his nose on her's, a smile on his face.

She laughed, her hands going to the sides of his face as his hands ran over her. "I do have something that I've been meaning to try."

"Something kinky?" He asked.

She nodded, undoing his shirt and pulling it off. "This will require a fair amount of strength on your part, are you up for it?" She looked down at his pale skin and strong muscles.

"I think I can manage." There was a hint of pride in his voice.

She pushed his pants down, a smile on her face as she looked down on his already hard cock. "I will never get tired of seeing that." She laughed, her hand going around his pulsating head.

"Nor will it ever get tired of seeing you." He kissed her happily as her hand applied soft pressure to him, pulling at him. "Tell me what to do."

Suki pulled away from him for a moment, pushing him off his knees and onto the bed before her. With his help his pants were removed and tossed to the side. She instructed him to cross his legs and lean back a little. "Now prop yourself up with your hands like this." She showed him, resulting in a his back sitting on the bed at an angle, his legs in front of him.

"What are you going to do?"

Suki just laughed a little bit, sitting up and going on top of him. Her knees went to either side of his hips, sitting on the bed. It was when her chest was pressed to his that he had a full idea of what she was doing. She took his erection into her hand, holding it in place so she could press herself down onto him. He smiled and his eyes fluttered as he felt her shoving herself down on him.

She felt him gasp, his body shaking as he looked at her face. She smiled at him, taking one hand and brushing her hair out of her face. "Just sit back and relax." She breathed into his lips, a smile on her face. He breathlessly nodded, looking into her beautiful eyes.

She started to move up and down on him, her hands going to his shoulders, holding him tightly there. He watched her move on him, his eyes locking with hers. She had been told to alternate between shallow and deep thrusts, but as she was making love to him she could not think of any of this. All She could think about was him, and their bodies together. He did not seem to mind either. He kept eye contact, his breath heavy as he felt her move on him quicker.

He removed his hands from behind him on the bed, moving them to around her waist. He pressed her lips to hers as he did this, pushing her down onto the bed, her hips resting on his folded legs. He moved his legs from a crossed position so they were stretched out in front of him, her laying in between them. She moaned deeply as his lips pulled away from hers, going to her right breast. He sucked on her nipple, a moan creeping from his mouth. She wrapped her hands around his ankles and closed her eyes as she started to move her hips towards and away from him.

It did not take long before she felt his body tense up and breath come from his lips and onto her naked chest. He moaned her name as she opened her eyes, looking up at him. He laughed a little bit, his body shaking as he released himself into her.

Her hands went from his legs to her own hair, digging her fingers into it. "Oh Zuko." She smiled happily, feeling her self climax, the sensation of their position overwhelming her. He laughed again at her, his lips locking on the side of her breast. "What's so funny?" She asked, his eyes half open and her voice soft.

He shook his head, his hands going to her waist and holding her tightly. "I just love you." His voice sounded like it was fluttering as he said this. "Did that go as you wanted it to?" He looked up at her, a smile on his face.

She nodded, sitting up and pressing their chests together. "Very much so."

He nuzzled his face to hers, his lips in a large smile. "It just keeps getting better and better."

"What happens when we run out of ideas?"

"Then we invent new ones." He kissed her lips ever so softly.

She nodded happily, "We can do that." She kissed him on the cheek. You know I touched myself this morning." She nuzzled her face into his. "I thought of you."

He blushed, looking into her eyes. "I was outside your room."

"So you heard?"

He nodded, looking away for a second then back at her. "I did... and I liked listening to you."

"Did you jerk off while you did it?" His face flushed over deeply, smirking a little bit. "Oh you dirty boy, you." She winked at him.

"I felt kinda creepy."

"Don't. If I would have known you were listening I would have put on a better show for you."

"Oh trust me, your show was just fine." He kissed her, pressing their lips together in a soft but passionate kiss. The kiss lead into another one, their lips moving on each other's. One kiss lead into another, both of them being unable to stop.

It was when he became hard inside her that Suki pulled away from the kiss. "Oh Zee..." her moan was caught by his lips, making him quiver under her.

He laughed a little bit, reaching out and nibbling on her bottom lip. "I love you." She just moaned in response, her head rolling back. His hands traveled down to her hips, holding them tight. With her knees still on the bed, she started to move up and down on him again. Her arms were on his shoulders, her knuckles white as she clung to him.

With his hands on her hips he helped her move on him, her movements alternating between shallow and deep thrusts. It was different from what they had done before, it was more deliberate, it was more powerful and felt so much better. They spoke to one another in soft voices, telling the other when they did something they liked. Suki just found herself basking in pleasure, finding everything that he was doing to be utterly amazing. Her hands moved around his neck, her thumbs running along his jaw line.

"You are amazing." Suki breathed into his lips, shivering as she came, her heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. Her legs twitched from the pulse of pleasure, her body jerking up towards him.

He smiled at her, kissing her lips softly as he came himself. He never broke eye contact with her, watching her with a smile on his face. She was reeling with pleasure, his face falling in a way that drove him mad with love for her. "I've never seen you look so beautiful as you do right now." He told her, a smile on his face.

His words made her melt, a smile dancing across her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him, her fingers locked under the mop of his black hair. "So I need to just look like that always?" She asked, a laugh on her lips.

"You just have to love what we do."

"And I always will."

He nodded and kissed her, "And the more we do it the better we will both get."

"Well I think we are pretty good right now. You are anyway." She blushed a little bit, his strong body still on hers.

She shrugged, "You will get better. Mai was pretty good so its kind of a high bar."

She narrowed her eyes at him, her full lips drawing into a frown.

He closed his eyes, turning his head away as he snarled in annoyance. "That was not the right thing to say."

"No, It was certainly not." She sat up and pulled off him, growling softly. "You're a fucking idiot." She quickly grabbed his clothing off the floor, throwing them at him.

They hit his face, making him frown and gather them in his lap. "I'm sorry..."

"Fuck you." She grabbed her robe, throwing it over herself. "Get out of my room." He tried to look at her with large eyes, only to have her frown more. "I mean it."

She said nothing as he took to his feet , putting his clothing on slowly. "I don't know why I said that."

"I don't know either." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking him over.

"I'm sorry Suki." He walked over to her, reaching out for her waist. She pulled away from her, her hands going to her chest.

"I said get out of my fucking room."

"I'm sorry!" He hands went to her waist, holding it tight. "I'm sorry and I did not mean it. I don't even think that!"

Her eyes were baring into his, a frown on her face as he hands over her chest still. When he tried kiss her she frowned again jerking her head away from him. "Go." Her voice growled a little bit, her eyes down.

He pulled away, then nodded. "I'm still sorry." He pulled away from her, going to walk from the room.

"We are still going out tonight, so get dressed in something not dumb."

He chuckled a little bit, leaving the room and going to his own.

Suki ran her fingers though her hair, sighing as she did so. For the life of her she could not understand him sometimes.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, Zuko had invented modern hair styling. It had little to do with styling though, and more to do with just making sure that he did not look like an idiot. His hair was, and had always been somewhat temperamental. It was very thick and could be unruly at times. He had come up with a sort of routine with it. Oils, certain combs and his best tool, his own fire bending. He looked in the mirror in the bathroom, holding a clump of his black unoiled hair in his hands. He placed a the clump of hair between his index and middle finger then created heat there. He slowly dragged his finger down towards the ends of his black hair, applying steady pressure as he did.

The end result was that of one section of hair that was soft and strait. He repeated this over and over, until his hair slipped though his fingers like strands of fine silk. He combed and oiled it, smiling at how nice it now looked. He pulled it back into a knot at the back of the top of his head. He was already dressed, having on a pair of red pants, a brown shirt and dark red vest. She looked himself over, frowning a little bit. He did need new colors in his wardrobe. He hated it how she was always right.

Suki was watching him from the door way, saying nothing. She had on a long green skirt and white shirt. She had taken her necklace off, not wanting to loose it or anything. She was still mad at him for what he had said, but it did not think that she thought he was beautiful. He looked towards her, a soft smile on his face.

"Ready?" Was all she said, standing up in the door way.

He nodded, walking over to her. "Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the side of the head.

She did not move and did not embrace him back, watching him as he held her.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I know."

"I'm an idiot."

"You are."

"And you are beautiful and smart and amazing in bed and I love you."

She said nothing to this, but just placed her hands on his shoulders, looking at him.

"Please don't be upset with me."

She looked away, her jaw twisting.

"At least act like things are ok, please?"

"I keep wanting to say something hurtful." She said with a frown, "I can't do it though."

"Can't think of something? Or don't wanna say what you have in your head?"

"Both." She sighed.

"Did that really hurt you when I said that?"

"Well yeah." She gave him an annoyed chuckle.

"Why?"

"I don't like it when you compare me to her. I'm not her."

"I know your not and I don't know why I said that."

She sighed a little bit and she kissed him on the nose. "You can stop saying that you are sorry, I know you are."

"You know that I can be an idiot."

"Just… stop." She told him, "Just…. Stop." She pulled away from him, walking out of the bathroom. "Come on." She called back to him.

He followed her out of the house, walking next to her.

"Are we made up now?" He asked as they walked.

She shook her head, "No."

"What can I do to make it up to you."

"Just..." She looked over at him, frowning a little bit. "Move on."

He reached out and took her hand, holding it tightly. "I like that idea."

* * *

"You know you can come in." Kaede said to Zuko, a smile on his face as he stood in the door way of the cottage.

Zuko laughed a little bit and walked up onto the porch, "Well I did not want to invite myself in."

"You are too damn polite." We walked in after Zuko, finding Suki and Rei holding the baby and cooing over her.

"She is still so cute." Suki said, talking her in her hands. She looked at Zuko with a smile, holding the baby close to her.

"Are you going to ask them?" Zuko was trying to keep the topic off the baby. That is something that he did not want to talk about at this juncture.

"Oh yeah." She smiled at both Kaede and Rei. "Would you both like to come to dinner with us?"

"OH YES!" Rei called out, smiling wide at Suki. "A double date would be amazing!"

Both Kaede and Zuko rolled their eyes at the same time, looking away.

"We can take Zarra to your mom and dads!" Rei told her husband, a smile on her face. "Would that be cool, right!?"

Kaede's eyes were wide, but then just nodded. "Alright. I mean we did not have anything to do tonight anyways."

"Which is why its perfect!"

"So thats a yes?" Suki adjusted the baby on her, Zarra's stomach on her chest.

Kaede looked over at Zuko, who just shrugged. "We can do that." Kaede said to his wife, smiling a little bit.

She laughed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him quickly. "I will get the baby stuff together." She ran off into the kitchen.

"I have to go pick up some tools." Kaede said, motioning out side.

"Would you like some help?" Zuko asked.

He laughed, shaking his head, "I'm fine, thank you though." He left the cottage, going outside.

Suki walked over to Zuko, a smile on her face. "Is this ok?"

He nodded, "Yeah sure." He reached out and touched Zarra's cheek softly with his hand. The girl just smiled at him happily in Suki's arms.

"Can we just try to act normal tonight?" She asked, rubbing the baby on the back.

"We are normal Suki." He said with a sigh.

"Normal for our age."

He just nodded, "Alright fine."

Rei came back into the living room, bottles in hand. "Thanks so much for having us out with you guys." She grabbed the bag that she used for the babies thing and started packing things.

"It's our pleasure." Suki told her still holding the baby in her arms.

"Are you sure?" She asked, feeling that Zuko was a little uneasy about it.

"It's quite alright." He told her, smiling a little bit. "It will be... fun."

Rei nodded with a smile. "Alright then."

Kaede walked back into the cottage, closing the door behind him.

"Wanna go with me?" Rei asked Suki, putting the bag over her shoulder.

"Is that ok?" Suki looked over at Zuko, asking him.

He nodded, "Go ahead."

Rei nodded, "Alright then, lets go."

Suki and Rei left the cottage, walking into town to take Zarra to her grandparent's house.

"Are you guys arguing?" Kaede asked The young Fire Lord once the girls were gone. He reached up to the top shelf in the living room, taking down a bottle that held some clear liquid. He opened the bottle and offered it to him.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and took it, "Yes." He took a drink quickly, his face twisting as he did so. "That shit is horrible." He offered it back to him. "You guys drink that?"

Kaede nodded, "Not all the time." He took a swig and re-corked it, putting it back onto the shelf. "At the end of the day, after the baby goes to sleep, we just unwind a little bit."

Zuko nodded, leaning against the wall. "I get ya."

"So why are you arguing?"

"Cause I'm an idiot." Zuko rolled his eyes, looking away.

Kaede just laughed, "Its good to know you are just like every other man in the world."

"I guess that is good."

Kaede nodded, "It is. Shows that you are human."

"Did you… think I was not human?"

"Of course I didn't. No one thinks you are."

Zuko just raised his eye brow, crossing his arms over his chest, "I guess I don't follow."

"Its not just you. Its you, her." He motioned to the door that Suki had just walked out of. "It's the Avatar and his girl and her brother and that earth bender. None of you are human."

"Then how do you see us?"

"Well…" He smiled a little bit, shrugging as he did so. "You are heroes." Zuko blushed as he said this, suddenly feeling very out of sorts. "And now you are in my living room and I'm sharing a drink with you are we are about to go out to eat and my wife is friends with your girlfriend."

"Well I can go outside if you want." Zuko chuckled, "I mean you are the one who invited me in."

Kaede just laughed, "I did." He looked over his new friend, a soft smile on his face. "In all honesty, it's a pleasure to be acquainted with you, sir." Kaede bowed a little bit to Zuko, making him feel a little bit more awkward.

Zuko just smiled a little bit, his face flushing over. "Please, call me Zuko."

"Alright, Zuko." Kaede smiled at him and motioned to the door, "Come on, lets go meet up with the girls."

* * *

Rei and Suki had just dropped off Zarra and were walking back to meet the boys. They were walking arm in arm, something that was so girly yet felt so comfortable to them both.

"Did it really hurt you that much when he said it?" Rei asked her friend.

"Not really. It mostly just made me mad." She shook her head lightly.

Rei shook her head, a frown on her face, "I wish I could tell you any different, but sometimes men are just idiots."

She nodded, laughing a little bit. "I know. He is good at it too."

"A week or so ago Kaede told me that he wished that my boobs had gotten bigger from nursing."

Suki narrowed her eyes, frowning. "Men."

"Lets ditch them." Rei said in a laugh.

Suki laughed at the thought of it, leaving them sitting on the steps of the little house wondering where they had gotten off to. "I would love it, but he will mope about it for months."

Rei just laughed to herself, "I never thought that I would be talking to the future Fire Lady about the Fire Lord." She spoke like she could not believe what she was saying.

"Do you find it odd?" Suki asked her.

Rei just shook her head with a smile, "Not at all, its kind of refreshing actually." She looked at her friend, "I'm mostly just glad to have someone who understands."

"Understands?"

Rei nodded, squeezing Suki's arm. "For us being so different we are very much the same."

Suki smiled over at her, "I was kinda thinking the same thing. Please tell me you will come and visit when I get back to the capital." Suki pleaded a little bit.

Rei nodded, a smile on her face. "It will be my pleasure. I would love to see the palace and the city."

"Its quite beautiful. Large and overwhelming and kinda foreboding but beautiful at the same time."

"Like most palaces." Rei giggled.

"Did you live in the place in Ba Sing Se?"

She shook her head, "I lived in a villa in the upper ring with my parents and siblings."

"Oh, you have siblings?"

Rei nodded, her eyes getting heavy, almost like she was sad. "Three small sisters." Her voice was heavy and soft.

Suki looked over at her, "Oh I'm sorry... I did not mean to bring it up."

Rei just shook her head, "Its fine. I just miss them, that's all." She smiled over at Suki, "How about you? Did you have any siblings?"

Suki nodded, biting her lip. "I did yes."

"Did?" Rei frowned, "Sorry to bring it up."

Suki smiled softly. "No its fine, you told me about yours so its only fair that i tell you about mine." She swallowed hard, "I had an older brother, half brother actually. He was ten years older than me."

"What happened?"

"It was a mud slide, when I was 6. It took him and my father."

Rei frowned heavily, looking at her, "I'm so sorry Suki."

Suki shrugged, "It was so long ago that I don't remember them much. I only know what my mother still says about them."

"What does she say about them?"

"That I have my father's eyes and temperament, and my brother's pout." She laughed a little bit. "Even though we had different mothers we still were very much alike."

"I wonder what they would think of you now. Now that you are a hero, and the girlfriend of one of the most powerful man on earth."

"I'd like to think they are proud of me." She looked down, smiling to herself. "And that they are always looking after me from beyond.

"They would have to be proud of you." Rei insisted, nudging her with her elbow. "Like I'm sure your mother is."

Suki laughed a little bit, "My mother is a mixture of proud and apprehensive."

"Why apprehensive?"

"She worries that it will be too much for me, that Zuko will somehow turn evil."

"I don't think he will." Rei mumbled. "He helped end the war, he will not go down the back of his forefathers."

Suki nodded, "I agree." They walked up up Zuko and Kaede who were standing not far from the house.

Rei rolled his eyes as soon as she saw what they were doing. They were standing an arms length away from one another, Zuko's hand level with the ground and facing up, Kaede's hands were a few inches above his, facing down. They were both looking into one another's eyes most intently.

"What are they doing?" Suki asked, her eye brows raised.

"Hot hands." Rei said with a growl.

Kaede created a small puff of fire directed at Zuko's hands. As soon as he felt the heat he jerked his hands away, laughing. "Again." Kaede said to him, laughing as well. Zuko put his hands back in place and they did it again.

"I feel like that is not a good idea." Suki commented to them as Zuko pulled his hand away, getting his hand burnt a little bit.

"Azula and I used to do this as kids." He commented as they switched, Zuko's hands going on top.

"I've not done this in years." Kaede added.

Rei just rolled his eyes, looking at Suki. "Age, family, position, all irrelevant. Still just kids."

Suki laughed a little bit, shrugging a little bit. "What ever makes them happy I guess."

Kaede yelped a little bit, feeling a hard burn on his hand. "Alright, enough of that."

"Yeah." Zuko frowned awkwardly, "I'm sorry I burnt you."

Kaede just laughed, "It's fine, part of it."

"Can we go?" Rei asked her husband, her jaw twisting in annoyance.

"Yes Dear." Kaede said to her with a smile.

Rei let go of Suki and grabbed onto his arm. Zuko reached out and took Suki by the hand, blushing a little bit. She took it happily, intertwining their fingers.

The four of them walked into town, joking and laughing with one another as they did so.

* * *

It really took Suki by surprise to see Zuko talking and laughing like this with Kaede and Rei. It made her happy but was still unexpected. She had not seen him be like this with anyone other than Aang. Not even Katara and Sokka would bring out this relaxed Zuko.

It could have also been the Alchaol. In fact that was a more likely answer.

They were in the back room of the small bar and restaurant. It had been Rei's choice, and she said that it was a great place. It was a great place, which good food and plenty of booze.

"We need more." Zuko insisted, noticing that the bottle was empty.

"AGREED!" Kaede added, a wide smile on his face. They both laugh with their faces flushed over.

"Should the Fire Lord get drunk?" Rei asked, taking a sip of her own drink.

"I'm not the Fire Lord tonight." He said with a smile, "Tonight we are drinking and I don't have anything to do but drink and be merry." He leaned down from his standing position and looked at Suki's face. "As long as that is alright with you darling."

Suki was the only sober one in the room. She wanted to drink but though that it would be best if she did not drink. She mostly did it to keep him safe. She wanted to make sure that no one hurt him, that he did not hurt himself. "You can drink and be merry." She told him.

He smiled wide and kissed her happily, "I love you." He told her with a sing-song voice. He stood up, he and Kaede rushing out of the room to go back to the bar, getting more drinks.

"Drunk Zuko is odd." Rei told her with a smile.

"Very much so." She commented, watching him go. "He will be fun later."

"Are you gonna get busy later?" She raised and eye brow.

She laughed lightly, "I was just thinking about him throwing up all over everything." She rolled her eyes lightly.

"That too." She laughed a little bit.

"Has he ever drank before?"

Suki shrugged, "He may have. Never with me though."

"Are you a little jealous?"

Suki shook her head, "Not really. Just kinda annoyed with him."

"Still?"

She nodded, "Still."

Rei reached out across the table and took Suki's hand, "One thing that I've learned about relationships is that you have to let things go. He will always make stupid comments and do dumb things. It's part of it."

Suki nodded, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

Rei reached out and held her cheek. "I find that you just have to take it with the good, and know that he still loves you. You know that, right?"

She nodded, "I know he loves me."

"Then that's all that matters." Rei smiled kindly at her, much the way that Suki's own mother would smile at her from time to time, "So roll your eyes, complain about him to your friends, but don't be mad at him."

"You think?"

"Of course. Every second that you have with him is precious and should never be spend in bitterness." Rei withdrew her hand, still smiling at her.

Suki sighed lightly, feeling better already, "Thank you."

Rei just winked at her as Kaede and Zuko clamored back into the room with two more bottles.

"Oh… did you want some?" Zuko asked them both.

"No, we are ok." Rei said with a smile.

Suki just looked up at Zuko, letting herself let go of the anger and hurt that has filled her only a few momemnts before that.

"Good." Kaede took a drink out of the bottle after smiling.

Zuko said down next to Suki leaning in and kissing her on the cheek as he laughed. "You are so pretty." Suki just laughed, kissing him on the cheek once he pulled away.

Kaede sat on Rei's lap, making her laugh. "I think we should enlighten our ladies about the conversation that we were having out in the bar.

"Yeah." Zuko chirped, "Rei and Kaede are gonna come to the palace!" He told her, nodding.

"That would be fun." Suki smiled at him, then over at Rei and winking. "Did you guys come up with this on your own?"

Kaede nodded, taking another drink. "We did." He smiled at her, "We are going to go, and stay, and be merry." He was talking now to his wife, his face covered with a wide smile.

"Drink?" Rei asked with a grin.

"Drink." Zuko added, raising his bottle.

Kaede followed suit, a smile on his face, "DRINK!"

Zuko laughed, leaning over and placing a sloppy kiss on Suki's cheek before taking another drink.

Suki and Rei just smiled at one another.

* * *

Suki laid Zuko down on the floor of Kaede and Rei's cottage, arching her neck as she stood up. He was much heavier when he was drunk, apparently. She noticed that he was hotter than normal. She figured that it was his body trying to burn off the alcohol in his system.

Kaede was already on the floor, laying on his stomach. He could hold his alcohol a bit better than Zuko could, but they were both flushed over and giggling at the woman that stood over them. "You both have on green." Kaede said though his laugh.

"Yes. Very observant of you." Rei said with a smile, "You boys seep down here tonight, we will take the bed."

"What about the baby?" Kaede asked, half sleep.

"She is staying with your parent's tonight." Rei told him, kneeling down and kissing him on the forehead. "You don't need to worry about her, just get some sleep love."

Suki looked down at Zuko, running her fingers over his cheek. "You ok?" She asked him.

He opened his eyes a little bit, "Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled when he saw her, his face getting redder. "I'm sorry. I think I drank too much."

"Its alright." She smiled and kissed him on the lips, tasting the booze on his lips, "Next time we get to drink and you boys get to take care of us."

He just nodded, "Deal." He closed his eyes, laying his head back down on the floor and closing his eyes.

She kissed him again and stood up, nudging him with her foot.

Rei motioned her to follow her, then walked to the ladder than lead to the loft. They both silently climbed the ladder together, then closed the red curtain that closed the loft off from the rest of the cottage. Suki smiled at the surroundings, finding them cozy and soft. There were red, crème, and red pillows and blankets all around the area, with the bed just big enough for two adults and a baby off to the side.

"I figure we should be confortable." She told Suki with a grin. They both stripped in front of one another, talking about the boys that lay down on the floor. Rei told her not to worry about them, that they would just sleep it off and things would be ok. She gave Suki a spare shirt which she put on.

They both climbed into bed in nothing but simple shirts and their underwear. Suki could not help but giggle as she felt Rei's cold toes on her legs. "I'm glad we are friends." Suki said with a sigh, smiling at her.

"Me too." Rei said back, closing her eyes. "You remind me of home."

"Funny, I think the same thing of you." they giggled more, there heads laying on the pillow only a few inches apart. "And now the boys are fiends, so we're all good."

"You know I was worried about him." Rei said to Suki, "I thought he would be a snob, or rude."

"Everyone thinks that." She shrugged, "I take it with a grain of salt."

"I'm glad I was wrong." Rei laughed, "I came in that one day and he had tea for me. It was totally not what I expected."

"He is not what I expected either, he has changed a lot." Suki commented, thinking about how he used to be, "I would have never thought he would have done something like he did tonight."

"Drinking?"

"Drinking, relaxing, acting his age." She smiled a little bit. "Its refreshing."

"Same. Kaede is always so busy working that we can't take time just to unwind."

Suki laughed a little bit, "They are so much alike."

Rei nodded in agreement, "They are both so busy that they forget that which is most important to them. They live for the day, the hour, the moment even if it means that the one they love sits alone. She will still wait for him though." She sighed lightly, "She has no idea what else to do, nor dose she want to do anything else."

Suki closed her eyes sadly, tilting her head down.

"Oh dear…" Rei wrapped her arms around Suki's neck, "I'm sorry."

"Its ok." Suki held her back, a smile on her face. "You are right though. She doesn't want to do anything else."

Rei pulled away and laughed a little bit, "Cause we love them, for better or worse." She kissed Suki quickly on the lips, "And we always will."

Suki nodded, "That and they are crazy good looking."

"Hella good looking!"

They talked more after that, but Suki could not really recall what they talked about. They both feel asleep mid sentence their forearms touching as their Fire Benders drooled on the floor below them.


	5. Bonus Chapter: Drunk Zuko

Since you guys liked the idea of Zuko drinking I decided to throw this out there. Made me laugh. That and I'm working on the next chapter and I'm not in the mood to write smut. So I write this. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Suki walked out of the bathroom, stopping short as Zuko blocked her front going back into the dinner room. "Yes?"

He looked down at her, his face totally red and looking serious. "You disappeared."

"I had to use the bathroom, did something happen?"

"I missed you." His narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

She raised an eye brow, "I was gone for only a few moments."

"Don't do it again." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her, his face going to her neck and kissing her there. "I missed you."

She just laughed a little bit, her hand going to the back of his head. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, not moving from his position on her skin, "Don't leave me again."

She just smiled and kissed the side of his head, "Come on, lets go back." She tried to pull away from him, only to have to have him pull her closer.

"I want you to myself."

She pulled away from him, her hands on her shoulders as she pushed him away, "And you have me to yourself."

"No I don't." He kissed her on her lips harshly, pulling her back into his embrace.

She just laughed lightly, the booze heavy on his breath. She just kissed him back, holding him close, "Come on." She mumbled into the kiss, "I wanna get back to the dinning room."

He shook his head again, kissing her. "No. We stay out here." He frowned heavily, "I can keep you to myself."

"Why are you being so possessive?"

"Cause you're my girl." He insisted, looking at her with a confused look, "Why else would I be?"

"Well you're never like this." She held his cheek, laughing a little bit. "Its cute but annoying."

He blushed deeper, his entire face red now. "Annoying?"

"But cute." She leaned up and kissed him again, then pulled away from him, walking away.

He followed her, his arms around her waist as he held her close. She just laughed, rolling her eyes as she struggled to walk.

They got back to the back room and to Kaede and Rei. They were sitting together as they had been, him sitting on her lap as she held him around the waist. Suki was able to pull away from Zuko long enough to shit down at the table. He sat down with her, a little ways from her. Her laid his head down, laying it onto her lap facing her. She smiled and ran her fingers though his hair.

He smiled to himself, burying his face into her stomach. "My baby girl." He mumbled.

"What's he saying?" Rei asked, motioning to him.

"He is just being a bit of a little kid." Suki said with a laugh, both of her hands in his hair.

He groaned from her lap, his arm going around her leg from underneath.

She laughed again, running her fingers over his jaw line. "Drunk Zuko is just a bit odd, that's all."


	6. Day 5

**I would like to thank 205, Seyary-Minamoto and It makes sense in context for help on this chapter. It's the last one, but I will be posting another one here in a bit that will be an epilogue. And by a bit I mean an hour. Lol. **

**I'm going to be doing a sequel, its going to be called "Rei's Life Changing Fieldtrip", and it will be so very cute. Also be on the look out for "The Proposal", it will be posted in a week or so. **

Suki woke up to Rei shaking her arm lightly, "Suki…"

She opened her eyes and looked at her friend, a smile on her face. "Hey." She sat up in bed, stretching her arms.

"I have to go get the baby." Rei whispered, "You want to start on breakfast?"

Suki just nodded, "I can do that." She scooted off the bed, staggering up and putting her leggings from last night on.

Rei was already downstairs and going to the front door after tip toeing across the two fire benders sleeping on the floor. She motioned to the boys after getting Suki's attention, then left the house, closing the door behind her. Suki peeked over the edge of the loft and down at the boys. She put a hand over her mouth to cover a giggle.

Zuko and Kaede were laying cuddled up on the floor together, Kaede's face buried into Zuko's hair. She thought it was actually quite cute how Kaede's arms were around Zuko's waist. They actually seemed quite content.

Suki got downstairs and went to Zuko. She leaned down and ran her fingers over the side of his face. He still looked so sweet while he slept. She kissed him on the top of the head, silently creeping into the kitchen.

Suki started on the meal as best she could. She was still not a great cook but none of the less felt the need to impress not only Zuko but Rei and Kaede. Shortly into the preparation it was obvious that she was going to impress no one with this food.

Zuko smelled the burning eggs as he woke up, his eyes blinking several times. He felt arms around him and assumed that it was Suki. It was only when he felt the extra hot breath on the back of his neck that he realized it was in fact not his girlfriend. His eyes widened as he pulled away from Kaede stammering to his feet.

He held his head as he hissed in pain, the symptoms of his hangover apparent. He looked around, trying to remember how he got to this place. He figured that he was in Kaede's house. That much was apparent by the small, coziness of the place; as well as the fact the fellow fire bender was sleeping on the floor. He just shrugged it off, trying to find someone awake.

He stumbled to the kitchen, in the direction of Suki's somewhat frantic cries. He stood in the door way, his hair askew as he looked at her.

She smiled at him, throwing the blacked eggs into the sink. "Hello."

"What happened?" He asked, walking to her. He wanted nothing else than to just hold her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into his neck.

"I just kind of burnt the eggs." She looked back at him, a soft smile on her face. "How are you feeling?"

He shook his head, groaning a little bit as he held her tighter.

She laughed a little bit, kissing him on the side of the head. "You were kinda a fun drunk, you know?"

"Well there is that." He sighed, lifting his head up out of her neck. "Want help?"

She nodded, turning around and kissing him quickly on the corner of the mouth. "That would be amazing."

Zuko helped Suki cook, teaching her how to make egg coated bread and to cook it without burning it. His body was pressed against her's, his arms under hers as they worked on food together. He spoke to her in a soft voice, making her laugh. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, his head was still pounding in his skull.

It was after a while that Rei walked into the kitchen, Zarra in her sling in front of her. She smiled at the both of them, "Good to see you joined the land of the living." She told Zuko with a smile.

He just groaned, his face in Suki's neck as he held her close.

Rei laughed, sitting her bag on the floor in the kitchen. "I'm gonna nurse her." She told her, turning to go back into the living room.

"You can do it in here." He called out to her.

"Really?" She looked back at him.

He laughed a little bit, "Its fine, its your home; and I don't wanna have you wake Kaede up."

She nodded, sitting down at the table after grabbing a nursing blanket. She placed it over herself as she started to nurse Zarra, watching Suki and Zuko. "What are you guys making?"

"Egg toast." Zuko replied, helping Suki put them on the plate. "It's pretty tasty."

"Everything he makes is good." Suki said with a smile, grabbing the plate and taking it to Rei. She got them all some water, sitting the cups down on the table.

"Geez, the man can cook too?" Rei asked with a soft laugh.

Suki nodded, raising and eye brow, "I know right?"

"Pretty damn cool, arnt I?" He nodded his head, puffing his lips out a little bit.

"Cute butt too." Suki whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe.

He blushed deeply, looking away from her. "Yours is ready." He handed her the plate, looking back at her.

She took it and smiled, sitting down at the small table with Rei. "Should we wake your husband up?"

She thought about it for a second. "Likely." She stood up, the baby still in her arms under the blanket. "I will wake up him." She walked into the kitchen as Zuko sat down next to Suki, two more plates in his hands.

"Do you really think it's cute?"

She nodded, taking a bite of her food, "It's so very cute."

He frowned heavily, looking away.

"What? Its a complement."

"I don't wanna be cute." He frowned, his chin resting in his hand as he ate, "Girls are cute, babies are cute... guys are handsome or we try to be anyways."

"It's still cute." She smiled at him, reaching out and patting his cheek lightly, "But the rest of you is pretty hot." she laughed a little bit.

"You think?"

"Very." She leaned in and kissed him quickly, a smile on her face.

"I still don't wanna be cute." He groaned.

"She is just trying to give you a complement." Kaede mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, his hands combing though his short dark brown hair. "And you do have a cute ass."

Zuko blushed heavily and laid his head down on the table, his hand resting on top of his head.

"Hair smells good too." Kaede added. Suki giggled at the both of them, her hands going to her cheeks. Kaede patted Zuko on the back, a smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

Zuko just groaned again as Kaede took a seat at the table with his food.

"Eat something, you will feel better." He told his friend, looking at his own food. "Did you make this?" He asked Suki.

She shook her head, motioning to Zuko. "This is the work of Mr. Fire Lord over here."

"You have to stop making the rest of us guys look so bad." Kaede laughed.

"Sorry." Zuko sat up and looked over at Suki, smiling at her. "You don't seem to mind, do you?"

"Not at all." She smiled at him.

Rei walked back into the kitchen, having put the baby on the floor to play. "You boys were fun last night."

"Arn't drunks usually?" Kaede said to her, kissing her on the cheek as soon as she sat down.

"Yeah but you two were really fun." Suki added. She motioned to Kaede, "You were all giggly and happy."

"And you were clingy." Rei told Zuko, "You would not let her out of your right." Zuko just blushed a little bit.

"Could explain why you two were spooning on the floor this morning." Suki laughed

"Should we be jealous about that?" Rei asked Suki.

She just giggled lightly, "You know I don't think they will leave us for one another."

"A good assumption." Zuko mumbled.

"Yeah, Earth woman got it going on." Kaded looked over at his wife and winked at her.

"You know we kissed last night." Rei told Kaede motioning to Suki.

Zuko raised his eye brow, looking at Suki. "Waaaahhh?"

Suki nodded, "And slept in nothing but our underpants."

Kaede looked at Rei, then Suki, then over at Zuko. Zuko just smiled, shrugging. "Not bad." Kaede said with an impressed frown.

* * *

Suki took Zarra out to the beach. She wanted to get time in with the girl before heading back. She held her on her chest, walking along the shore line. Zarra was looking out at the ocean with Suki, her large green eyes ever curious.

Zuko and Rei were in the kitchen cleaning up form breakfast while Kaede went and completed a job in town. He could see Suki walking on the beach from the window in front of them, making him smile.

"You're really are crazy about her, arnt you?" Rei asked for beside him, washing a cup.

He looked at her with a smile, nodding a little bit, "How can I not be? She is amazing."

"Oh you don't have to tell me." Rei chuckled, "She is so sweet."

He nodded, watching Suki as she walked and kissed the top of Zarra's head.

"I felt so bad about what happened the other day though. I think it embarrassed her."

"The other day?"

"Yeah at the shop in town." He raised his eye brow, looking at her. "Oh… did she not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Rei filled him in on the incident that occurred at the clothing store and few days ago. She was totally honest with him, telling him about their treatment. He listened to her intently, his frown growing more and more severe.

"Is this common treatment?"

Rei shrugged, "Its better than it used to be. Whenever I was with Kaede no one would hassle me, but when I was alone I would be asked to leave most places. Anymore I can go ware I please; with a few exceptions, that store being one of them."

Rei did not notice his face getting red with anger, his brow line gathering. "What was the name of the store."

"Why?" She raised an eye brow, looking at him.

"Because I want to see this for myself."

She told him the name of the shop, thinking nothing of it. He just nodded and thanked her. "I'm going to go check this out. I'll be back." He left the kitchen, leaning her alone in the room.

It was then that she thought about what she had just told him and grew concerned. She ran out of the house and to Suki who was still walking on the beach with Zarra.

"She is so pleasant." Suki told her with a smile.

"I told Zuko about the shop the other day."

Suki's eyes opened up. "You what?"

"I did not think anything of it. He asked I told him."

"Oh shit." She gave Zarra back to Rei, "I have to stop him."

"What is he going to do?"

"I have no idea." Suki took off running towards town, trying to catch up with him. She was finally able to do so, finding him right before he got to town. "Wait!" She called out to him.

He turned around to her, "Why didn't you tell me about what happened!?" His hair was down, his face red and serious.

She grabbed his arm, pulling him close, "Cause I knew you would be upset."

"Damn right I'm upset!"

She took his upper arms into her hands, holding him in place. "Zuko…"

"We did not risk our lives for this."

"I know…"

"And I don't bust my ass every day of my life to bring this world back only to have people treat others like this."

"I know." She leaned in, pressing her forehead to his.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" His face was getting redder, his voice louder.

"Because it's my job to be calm when you are not." Her hand went to the side of his face, holding it comfortingly. "So calm down."

He sighed angrily, looking into her blue eyes.

"Now… why are you really upset about this?"

"I'm pissed that someone would treat you like that. Rei too." He motioned back in the direction of the cottage. "And that Zarra was with you."

"She is so young, she will never remember it."

"But it still happened to her." He shook his head, looking down. "She was an innocent child who's mother and friend were discriminated against because of the color of her skin and the eyes."

Suki sighed, hugging his head and kissing his temple, "I know."

"I won't put up with that at the palace, and I won't put up with it here either." He pulled away from her embrace, looking at her with a frown. "If someone ever talked to you like that at home I would destroy them. You can't expect me to treat people here any different."

She held his cheek, nodding softly. "I understand that, you can't destroy them though."

"Then what?"

"Well… we can talk to them."

"Talk?"

"Not… angry talk. Just talk." She reached down and held his hand, holding it softly.

He nodded calmly, kissing her softly. "Just talk."

They held hands and they walked into town, Suki showing him the shop that her, Rei and the baby had been kicked out of. They walked into shop which on the outside looked like a classy dress shop. Zuko was surprised that this was the shop that they had had issues in. It looked like a nice place after all.

Suki held his hand tight, feeling that they may have to make a speedy exit at any time if he got too upset.

A woman, different than the one who had asked them to leave the shop a few days before came into view. She was younger than the last one, but gave Suki the same look that the older woman had given her. She then turned to Zuko, a smile on her face. "Can I help you today, Sir."

"Is this the one?" Zuko asked Suki, motioning to the woman.

"No." Suki sighed, "She was older."

"I'm sorry, what?" The woman looked at both of them, confused.

"There was a woman working here three days ago. She was older, her hair long and graying."

She nodded, "That is my mother, this is her shop."

"Are you and your mother in the habit of asking patrons of Earth Kingdom ethnicity to leave your shop?" He half expected her to deny it, for her to know his face and flat out lie.

"We are." She replied, her hands gathering in front of her.

"You are proud of this?" Zuko snapped.

Suki sighed, tightening her grip on his hand.

"It is our shop and we can serve whoever we want or do not want to." Her eyes were piercing at him in a way that made Suki want to knock her out. "It is our right and you are no one to say other wise."

Zuko laughed a little bit, that scary laugh that Suki knew all too well.

"I don't care if you are a soldier or not, I will not be intimidated by you?"

"What makes you think I'm a soldier?"

"Why else would your face be messed up?"

"Messed up?" Suki hissed, "His face is perfect!" She let go of Zuko's hand and started to walk to the woman, her fists balling up. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

"Honestly honey, you can do much better. Earth Kingdom or no."

Suki's face got redder and Zuko held her arm tighter. He was regretting coming here. "Come on." He told her, pulling her to the door.

The older woman from the day Suki was there came out into the store from the back, "What is going on?" Her eyes widened as soon as she saw him, her eyes then going to Suki. The blood drained out of her face, realizing who he was, and who she was to him.

"She is the one from the other day." Suki told him.

"You kicked her out?" Zuko clarified.

The woman looked between the both of them, not able to find the words to answer him.

"If I ever hear about this shop, or any other business, discriminating against anyone I will shut you down."

The older woman had a look of panic on her face, as the other one just looked at Zuko confused. "Your majesty. I apologize for-"

"Majesty?" The younger woman asked, looking at her mother.

Zuko held his hand up, cutting her off, "There is nothing that you can say that could justify either of your actions." Suki looked at him, a soft smile on her face. "I meant what I said." He said looking at the both of them. "I don't want to shut you down but I will not stand for this behavior in this nation."

None of them said anything else as Suki and Zuko left. Zuko moved from her arm to her hand, taking it into his. They walked close to one another, saying nothing for a while.

"You think my face is perfect?" He was still looking a head and not at her, his voice soft.

"I think everything about you is perfect, Zuko." She assured him, leaning over and kissing his shoulder. "Especially your face."

He looked over at her with a smile, a soft blush on his cheeks. "I think that went very well."

She nodded, "You handled it beautifully." She squeezed his hand tighter. They leaned in and kissed one another happily, drawing a whistle from behind them. They both looked behind them to see Kaede walking to them, his cloth tool bag around his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" He asked them as he caught up with them.

"We just had something to take care of." Zuko told him, "Nothing to worry about."

Kaede just nodded, walking with them back to the cottage. "You killed someone didn't you?"

Zuko just laughed, "I would never kill someone."

"Have you?" Kaede looked at him with wide eyes.

Zuko raised his eye brow, "No. Why would you think I have?"

"Well you both fought in the war and what not."

"Well I never killed someone directly."

"Speak for yourself." Suki mumbled from next to him.

"You have?" Zuko asked her, looking at her.

She nodded, "Back when I was on Kyoshi. People who would try to take advantage of us had to be dealt with."

"What is 'dealt with'?" Kaede looked at her with his eyes wide.

"We would feed them to the Unagi. It was a giant eel that lived in the waters around the Island." Both Kaede and Zuko looked at her with a slightly startled expression. "It was kind of a brutal thing to watch."

"You know if make Rei mad she won't cook me dinner." He looked over at Zuko, "You piss your girl off and she feeds you to a man eating giant eel."

Zuko just laughed, "I guess I have to make sure I don't make her mad."

Rei was waiting on the front pourch with Zarra, a soft frown on her face. She stood up when she saw them coming, "Did you kill them?" She called out to Zuko.

"Of course I did not." Zuko laughed, "Why does everyone think that I'm going to kill someone?"

"Cause you are the Fire Lord, and we assume that you are going to go all Fire Lord on people."

"No such luck." Zuko smiled, walking up on the porch behind Suki and Kaede. Rei handed Suki the baby, making Zarra smile up at her.

"I'm sorry I told him." Rei told Suki, frowning a little bit.

Suki just shook her head, laying the girl on her chest. "Its fine. I should have told him when it happened."

Kaede raised an eye brow, looking at his wife. "I told him about what happened at the shop the other day." She informed him.

"Ah." He looked over at Zuko. "I'm surprised you did not burn the place down."

"If she hadn't of been there I would have." He leaned on the railing, putting his hair back into a knot at the back of his head. "I want you to tell me if anyone hassles you again, understood?" He spoke to Rei.

She just nodded, "I will tell you, sire."

He laughed awkwardly, "Jeez guys, just call me Zuko."

Rei just nodded, smiling over at Suki and Zarra. "I guess I can do that."

* * *

"You will write, wont you?"

Suki nodded Rei, hugging her close and kissing her on the cheek. "I will write as soon as we get back."

Suki hugged Kaede, then Rei Zuko. Zuko and Kaede went to shake hands, but then both laughed and hugged one another.

"I will close the house tomorrow." Kaede told his friend, pulling away from him.

Zuko nodded, "Thank you for all your hard work on the house. You take care of her." He motioned to Rei as he said this, "The baby too."

"I will. Same to you" Kaede told him, taking Rei's hand into his.

"We will see you guys again soon." Suki hugged Zuko's arm, making him smile as he glanced down at her.

Zuko nodded and smiled at them both, turning to leave. Suki looked back over her shoulder, waving at them as they walked away from the cottage and towards the beach house.

They walked along silently, Suki holding Zuko's arm happily. It was when they were both on the path that lead to the house that he finally spoke.

"They make me feel normal." He said in a soft voice.

She just nodded, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "Me too. its good to have friends that are not Avatars or Master Waterbenders."

He laughed a little bit, "It's nice. No formalities or treaties or anything like that." He looked out at the ocean, smiling again. "I feel like I can just be me." He looked back at her, "It's like how you make me feel."

"I can tell that this week has been good for you."

"Good how?"

"You have been yourself."

"I can let my hair down."

She laughed and reached back, pulling the ribbon that held his knot in place, letting his hair fall down around his face.

He ran his fingers though his hair, sighing happily. "Exactly." He looked over at her, then leaning in and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Zuko was laying on the sofa in the living room, still nursing his headache. Suki was in the kitchen, cleaning up as quietly as she could. She had changed out of Rei's shirt back at the house, getting back into her skirt and shirt. She was just in her white shirt and leggings now, wanting to be comfortable while she cleaned. She looked into the living room every once in a while, checking to make sure she did not stir him.

She got goosebumps when she thought about him, still. The fact that there was a beautiful, powerful man that was all hers, and she his. It was something really amazing that she suspected would always make her happy.

She left the kitchen and walked into the living room. She laid crawled onto the sofa with him, laying down on top of him. He smiled at her when she laid her head on his chest.

"Feeling better?" She asked as she felt his heart beating in his chest.

He nodded, running his hand up and down her back. "I am." He opened his eyes and smiled down at her. "I just needed a nap before we get ready."

She nodded, "Will you help me with my uniform?"

"I'd love to." He brushed some hair out of her face, "I love watching you get dressed."

"Make up too."

"I'm not a fan of the make up." He mumbled. "If you wanna know the truth."

She looked at him, frowning. "Its to honor Avatar Kyoshi."

"I know, but I don't like that it covers up your beautiful face, and that I can't see your skin."

She nuzzled her face onto his chest, nodding. "Alright."

"You don't have to have it on all the time in the palace, you can also ware whatever you want, robes or your uniform or whatever."

She thought about it for a second, "It might be fun to just be in whatever I want."

He nodded, "Kinda sexy if you ask me. Its like you are my lover slash body guard in disguise."

"Like a spy or something." She kissed his chest, a smile on his face. "It will be sexy."

"Will you do it?"

"I will think about it." She told him with a smile.

He ran his fingers though her hair, a smile on his face. "No matter what you will be beautiful though, you always are."

She blushed a little, leaning up and sitting on her knees, looking down at him. "Really?"

He looked up at her, biting his lip as he smiled.

"You know we should have sex once or twice more, since we don't know the next time we will be able to."

"Hey! I got yelled at yesterday for phrasing it like that."

She just laughed a little bit, reaching down and pulling her white shirt off. She threw it to the side and Zuko laughed lightly as seeing her in her leggings and bindings.

"Not a good time to laugh."

"I'm just thinking about how beautiful you are." He sighed a little bit and reached up, starting to undo the white band wrapped around her breasts. "And you're all mine."

"Always yours." Suki spoke softly, helping him unwrap her. When it was loose enough she lifted it over her head throwing it to the side.

Zuko hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them happily as he moaned a little bit. She laughed a little bit, her hands rubbing his upper arms. "You're so warm." He sat up and pressed his lips to hers, still holding her chest in his hands.

"You're one to talk." She could not help but laugh as he kissed her, "You always feel like you are on fire." Her hands went to the fasteners on his shirt, undoing them as she bit his lip, pulling away from him.

Zuko groaned lightly, her hands ripping his shirt open and traveling over his well defined chest. In one movement he took off his shirt and rolled her off the sofa and onto the floor. They both his the wood floor with a thump, making them laugh. His hands went to the band on her leggings, pulling them down past her thighs as he was hovering over her.

"I like it how you have given up on underpants." He laughed, reaching down in-between her legs.

"You're just gonna rip them off."

His hand pressed against her soft folds, making them both smile. "We can go to the bed if you like." He whispered.

She shook her head, closing her eyes as his finger dipped inside her. "Kitchen."

"Kitchen? But I make food in there!" He protested.

"And now we make babies in there." She smirked and raised an eye brow.

"That reminds me." He with drew his hand from her, placing both his forearms on the floor on either side of her head. "How are you not going to get pregnant after all this?"

"Is this still foreplay?" She asked, laughing lightly.

He laughed back at her, kissing her in the corner of her mouth. "I'm just wondering."

"There are certain times during the month that a woman just can't get pregnant."

"So that time of the month is now?"

She nodded, her hands going to the side of his chest and scratching him lightly there, "Why do you think I wanted to do this this week?"

"So you knew that we were going to get busy?"

"Oh course not. I hoped we would though. I thought you would chicken out or something." She smiled up at him, "I'm glad I was wrong."

"Why did you think I would do that?"

She shrugged, sitting up and forcing him to do the same. "Cause it was your idea to wait."

"Was it?" He tilted his head a little bit, looking into her eyes.

She nodded, reaching down and undoing his pants. "It was. We had been together about six months and were in your office. You looked at me and said 'If it's all the same to you, I'd like to wait till we are married before we have sex.' And then you said nothing more about it."

"Did I really say it like that?" He looked down at her hands as she took him into her hand, his face flushing over a little bit. "Seems shallow even for me."

"I didn't care." She told him with a laugh, "I was just excited that you were talking about getting married. It was the first time you mentioned it." She wrapped her hand around his cock, pulling at him ever so lightly. He was already hard and she found herself just looking down on him, a smile on her face.

He sighed a little bit, his hands going to her hair. He ran his fingers though it tenderly as he looked her face over. "Did you want to?"

"Have sex?" She glanced up at him in time to see him nod before looking back down at his penis in her hand, "Of course I did."

He looked her face over, feeling his own heat up. "Why didn't you do it with Sokka?"

She looked at him, her eye brow raising, "Why do you ask?"

"Well you were with him for so long, I'm surprised you never did it."

"Me too. He never wanted to. I mean we fooled around but never had sex."

"I wonder why."

She shrugged, kissing him. "You will have to ask him." He reached down and pulled her hand away, a smile on his face. "Hey, I was doing something."

He just laughed pulling her in for a kiss, "More like teasing me."

"Come on then." Suki took his hand and stood up, pulling him with her. They stood and removed the rest of one another's clothing. She could not help but giggle as they did so, feeling his erection on her leg.

"I don't want to do it in the kitchen." He spoke into her lips.

"Too bad." She turned from him, pulling out of his arms and walking to the kitchen.

He followed her, a frown on his face. "But its gross."

"Are you implying that our love making is gross?" She hopped on the counter, pulling him in-between her spread legs.

"No, never." Zuko's hands went to her thighs, rubbing those long muscles as her knees clung to his hips. "There is just a lot of body fluids involved that I don't want to deal with while making rice." He pressed his face onto the side of her's.

"Funny." She reached down and held his cock in her hand, pulling at him again, "You were eating something yesterday and did not seem to mind about fluids."

He laughed loudly, his face still pressed onto her cheek, "Oh you."

She just smirked, taking his member and pressing him into her. He moaned softly, kissing her jaw line with a smile. "You will never be able to say no to me."

"Not anymore, no." He tilted his head up and bit down on her ear, "You pretty much have me wrapped around your finger." He trusted his hips forward, pressing into her. Suki's hands went to his back, digging her nails into his skin.

He put his lips to hers making them both smile as they kissed one another feverishly. He started to move in and out of her, his hands going down around her hips to pull her closer. She whimpered into their kiss, feeling him cutting a path though her. Suki's legs went around him, her feet behind his knees.

A hand moved from his back to in-between her legs. She rubbed herself with the tip of her middle finger, making her yelp out a little bit. He pulled away from her kiss, looking at her, "That's my job." He mumbled, reaching down and shoving her hand out of the way.

She tried to say something, but it just came out as a whimper as his rough finger tip started to rub her clit. He laughed a little bit, seeing her reaction. Suki just glared at Zuko, her full lips puffing out a little bit. "You killed my mood."

"No I didn't." He bit her lip softly, rubbing her as he moved in and out of her.

She just moaned, rolling her head to the side as her face got even more red. He was watching her, a smile on his face. "Are you watching me?"

"Yes." He breathed, watching her most intently.

She gripped him tighter with her arms and legs, her finger nails digging into his strong back. He felt her insides tighten around him as her climax took her. She shook a little bit, feeling his intense gaze on her. "Good." She looked back at him, a smile on her flushed over face.

He withdrew his hand from her, putting it back on her hips. He was moving on her faster and harder as he pressed his face into her neck. She dug her nails into his hair, pulling at it softly. She closed her eyes as she felt him come, his fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her bottom. He moaned her name, his lips on her jugular.

Suki held him in her arms as he swayed lightly, soft moans coming from his mouth as he sucked on her skin. She just laughed, kissing him on the side of the head before pressing her cheek to his.

"I love you." He finally mumbled, pulling away from her so he could look her in the eye.

She held his cheeks in her hands, pressing their foreheads together. She watched to find the words to truly tell him what she was thinking, what she was feeling. She wished that there was a way that she could express the feeling that she got her in soul when she was in his arms, when she was looking into those breathtaking eyes. It was something that she was never able to express and it frustrated her to no end.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, a smile dancing across her face. "I just wish I could tell you… how much I love you."

"You don't ever have to. You show it to me, every second of every day; and that is more than adequate." She smiled in reply, nuzzling him close. He laughed, pulling away from her and helping her off the counter. "You have to wipe that down before we leave."

She just rolled her eyes but kissed him quickly, "Deal."

* * *

Zuko scrubbed Suki's back with the soapy washcloth, making her laugh. "What's so funny? I'm just helping you shower." He was half laughing himself.

"I just like it." Her fingers were in her hair, scratching at her shampoo covered scalp.

"I could see this entire process becoming a new past time of mine." He kissed the back of her wet neck quickly, cupping water into his hands and washing off the soap.

She closed her eyes, putting her head in to the water to remove the shampoo. He watched her most intently as the water cascaded over her, a half smile on his face. She pulled away from the water, looking at him with a smile. "You really do think I'm pretty, don't you?"

"Of course I do." He narrowed his eyes at her, "How can I not?"

She shrugged a little bit, "I don't know. I just like it how you look at me, how you make me feel."

"And how do I make you feel?" He asked, putting some of the shampoo in his own hair.

"Pretty." Her hands went up to his black mess of hair, working in the shampoo.

"And you make me happy." He spoke in a soft voice, a blush on his cheeks as he leaned his head down.

"So together we are pretty happy." She chuckled.

"Very happy."

"And lets not forget that you are cute, so there is that too."

He rolled his eyes, "I told you, guys don't wanna be cute."

"Well you are." She leaned in and kissed his lips quickly, "But you are also handsome."

He just nodded, looking into her eyes. "I can deal with being both."

* * *

"Did you wipe the counter down?"

"Yes." She groaned, putting on her bindings. They were taking their time getting ready, just spending these last few hours with one another in any way they could. He had on nothing but knee length red pants, her only leggings and the bindings she had just wrapped around her upper torso.

He frowned a little at seeing her chest covered. There was a sinking feeling in his gut once he realized that he would not be seeing that beautiful skin for a considerable amount of time. "What is it?"

"I miss you already." He walked into her room, flopping down on her bed.

"I'm right here." She went to him, sitting on top of him with her hands on his chest.

"Yeah but soon that's not going to be the case." He sat up on his elbows, smiling as he looked at her.

"I know, love." She looked down on her clean, fresh boyfriend. She really just wanted to get dirty with him again. "Lets not talk about that."

"We need to talk about it though."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Suki, We've been dancing around this all week."

She shook her head, looking to the side, "I'm not wanted to think about it."

"Nor have I. We have to though."

"What are we talking about then?" She looked back at him, frowning a little bit.

"Don't take it personal if I act cold to you when we are back home." He was still on his elbows, looking up at her.

"I never take it personal when you do that." Her hands went to her brown hair, her fingers running though it.

"Yeah but things have changed now. I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Don't worry about my feelings." She insisted, a soft frown on her face.

He smirked, looking her over.

She crossed her arms across her chest, looking down at him. "So don't take it personal when I'm a little over protective of you from here on out."

"Will you be?"

"Perhaps." She shrugged, her eyes looking down at his muscular chest.

One side of his mouth curled up into a smile, seeing her eye brows raised as she looked at him. "Do you think we will be able to go back to the way things were before?"

"I don't think we should label it in terms of how things used to be and now they are now. We need to redefine our relationship, not try to shove it into a mold." Her eyes went to his, a smile on her face.

He blushed a little bit at her eye contact, "I like that idea."

"Me too." She leaned down and kissed him tenderly, her hands gathered in front of her between them.

He ran his fingers over her back, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "You can keep some things in my room if you like."

She raised an eye brow, "Why would I do that?"

"Well so you can have clean clothing for the mornings you spend the night." He was speaking into the top of her head.

She just nodded, her cheek on his chest. "I like that idea." She moved her hand up and rubbed his neck tenderly. "Even though I will likely not have on many clothes while we are together."

Zuko just laughed, "I think our love affair will redefine decency."

"Oh lets." She chimed at him happily as she looked up at him. "We could cause quite the stir at the palace."

"Oh I think we will do that anyways." He looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes. "I'm going to start sending you in my stay from time to time."

"Me?" She asked.

He nodded, "You."

She sat up, placing her elbows on the bed as she looked at him. "What... will I be doing?"

"Speaking for me." He told her, looking down at her, "Making your own choices in regards to policy and what not."

"Why do you want me to do that?"

"Well you will be Fire Lady." He smiled at her. "You will have to assume those responsibilities as some point in time. I would rather you took them on little by little and not all at the same time, wouldn't you?"

She nodded, smiling a little bit. "I guess that would be a good thing."

"How will I know what you will want of me?"

"Most of the time I will trust your judgment. When I want something specific I will tell you such."

She just nodded, looking into his eyes. "You trust me to do that?"

"Of course I do my dumpling." He stroked the side of her head lightly, a smile on his face. "I know that you will make the best choice possible for whatever needs to be taken care of."

She sighed, looking up at him, "What kind of of things will I do then?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. It will all just depend."

She just nodded, "At will not let you down at any rate." She kissed his chest, a smile on her face.

"You will never let me down." his thumb traced her jaw line, making her purr with pleasure. "Can I ask about something?"

"Sure." She said with a happy sign, her chin resting in her hand.

"If I were to ask you to marry me, ideally how would I do that?"

"Do you want me to tell you how to propose?"

"I want you to tell me how you would like to be proposed to. That way I can know if there is something special you would like." He sat up in bed, forcing her to do the same.

Suki's hands went to his neck, rubbing him there and on his collar bone. "Something private, intimate."

"So no public proposals?"

She shook her head, her eyes fixated on his soft pale skin. "No." She looked into his eyes. "Just us. Alone. Then we kiss and make love." She spoke in a dreamy voice, a soft smile on her face.

"Then that is what I shall give you." He told her as he looked into her blue eyes. "I will always give you want you want, this is no exception."

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, a smile on her face. His hands went to her waist, holding her there. She reached down in-between his legs, pressing her hand there. It made him gasp a little bit, a smile on his face.

"I thought we agreed not to do that again."

"You agreed." She laughed, her lips moving down to his neck. "I never said such thing."

"But we're all clean."

"Which makes me want to ravage you even more." She growled, nipping at his neck.

"Ravage?" He laughed, "That is a new word."

"Could be fun." She placed her hand inside pants, stroking him softly.

He looked at her, biting his lip softly. "Suki..."

She stood up, pulling her hand out from his pants.

"You always do that." He groaned, lays back down on the bed.

Her hands went to the bindings that were around her chest, undoing them quickly. She Doubled them until she was left with a length of fabric that was sufficient for her needs.

He looked up, gathering his eye brows as she tackled him. In one swift movement she gathered his wrists, trying them together. He was surprised by her action, looking at her confused. She then reached down and tied his bound hands to the bottom of the bed frame.

"What's this?" He asked, pulling on the fabric. It was a strong knot and he could not get his hands out of it. She just smiled down at him, licking her lips.

He looked up at her and saw her naked chest, making him smile. "I have a feeling what is going to happen now..."

"You should not assume anything, your majesty." Her hands went back to his pants, rubbing as his half erect cock through his pants.

"I can't decide if that is a turn on or an insult when you call me that." He laughed, his head leaning back as she touched him.

"What do you think it is?" She felt him get hard in her hand, making her smile. She reached to his waist line, pulling his pants down past his hips and off his legs.

"I'm not sure." He moaned, looking down and watching her as she undressed him.

She looked at his naked body, smiling to herself. "You're all mine."

He moaned a little bit as she leaned down, pressing her lips to his chest. "Suki, I'm not sure if we should do this or not." She replied to him by clamping her teeth on his nipple, making him yelp in pain. "Suki!"

She laughed a little bit, looking at him with eager eyes.

"That hurt."

"Consider it payback from the last few days." Her mouth smeared on his chest, groaning a little bit.

He laughed a little bit, looking down at her. "Why do you never take issue with this shit when its going on?"

Suki just smiled, biting his stomach as her hand went around his cock, stroking him softly. Zuko spread his legs, rolling his head to the side and biting his lip. She started kissing down him, pulling at him aggressively.

She held Zuko's shaft in her hand, placing a soft kiss on his tip before smiling. His entire body shivered as his hips thrusted up towards her. She pressed him in her mouth, her eyes fluttering closed as she sucked on him. He sighed her name as the sensation of her mouth around him sent shock waves though his strong body.

Her elbows were on the bed as she moved herself on and off him, her lips creating a tight seal on his girth. Zuko's eyes closed and his head leaned back onto the bed, a moan coming from the back of his throat.

She glanced up at him then pulled off, smiling.

He looked down at her, his face red. "Why did you stop?"

"You were having too much fun." She drug her teeth over his shiny tip then bit it softly, making his knees draw up in pain.

"Hey!" He tried to get her off with his foot, "That's not kinky it just hurts!"

She laughed and sat up, reaching down and pulling off her leggings. "Oh don't be a baby."

"How would you like it if I bit you down there!"

She laughed, crawling up onto him. "I actually may like it." Her knees were on either side of his hips, grinding herself onto his erection as her lips made contact with his. He moaned into the kiss, throwing his hips up towards her. Her hands went under his shoulders in their embrace, making her smile into their kiss.

Suki reached down placed him inside of her, making her laugh a little bit as she shoved herself down on him. He just moaned, his lips going to her cheek.

She was smiling like crazy as her lips went to his jaw line, kissing and biting him there as she started to move on him, her hips doing the work for her. Zuko cursed under his breath at her movement, wanting more than anything to be able to hold her, to touch her skin. He pulled at her bindings, leaning up and biting her ear. "Untie me."

She just laughed softly, her hands digging into his skin. "No."

He groaned, arching closer to her. "I just wanna hold you."

She smiled, sitting up and looking down at him. "You mean your not enjoying this?"

His face was red as he looked at her naked body on top of him. He looked down at where their bodies were joined, seeing himself inside of her. She just smiled softly at his reaction, her hands traveling on the sides of his stomach. "Suki." He smiled, his body relaxing.

She returned the smile, laying back down on him and reached up to his tied hands. She laced her fingers into his, a smile on her face. With her hands in his she started to move her hips again.

Their eyes were locked as they made love, their bodies pressed and grinding onto one another's. Suki leaned down and clenched his bottom lip into her teeth, pulling on it with a growl. He pulled on the cloth that had his hands tight tighter, it cutting into his wrists.

"Atta boy." She sighed as she watched his face contract, his teeth clenching. She watched him with much interest as he came, letting herself be filled with him. She smiled to herself, his eyes glossing over.

Zuko mumbled her name, his lips going to hers in a sloppy, yet happy kiss. "I think that was worth it." She told him, smiling softly. "Tied down or no."

He just nodded, nuzzling his face on hers, "Can you untie me now?"

She just laughed, sitting up on him and looking down at him. "You look so vulnerable though."

"I feel vulnerable."

"It's sexy."

He watched her silently as she ran her hand down her torso, sliding it between her legs. She started to please herself, her eyes locked with his. She felt utterly ridiculous, but could tell by the loon ok his face that he did not think she looked the same way. Her free hand went to her breast, pinching her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Suki rolled her head to the side, surprised at feeling him becoming hard inside of her.

She laughed lightly as she pleased herself for him, her body temperature rising from the contact on her private parts. He watched her, his eyes locked on her body as she sat on his hips.

She moaned as her insides unzipped, pleasure hitting her like lightning. She threw her head back, moaning his name as her hand clenched her breast. He laughed a little bit, watching her while biting his lip. She looked down at him, a smile on her face. Both of her hands went to his sides, scratching him softly there. "Did you like that?"

He nodded, "You always amaze me with how sexy you can be."

"Sexy is good." She smiled at him, flipping some hair out of her face.

"Sexy is very good." He laughed a little bit. "You can untie me now."

She just got up off the bed, looking down at him. "Perhaps." She ran her fingers though her hair, looking at him with a smirk.

"I'm serious Suki, untie me."

She just laughed a little bit, walking out of the bedroom.

"SUKI! Don't leave me like this!" He pulled on the bindings harder. "I am the Fire Lord, and I cannot be found tied to a bed naked!"

Suki smiled walking into the bathroom and starting the shower.

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he heard the shower start. He used his legs to pull himself up on the bed until his head was level with his bound hands. He reached out with his teeth and tried to gnaw the bindings off. It took him a little bit but he was able to get the strip in half, releasing one of his hands. He used it to free his other hand then untie them from the bed frame.

He went to the bathroom, the long white cloth in hands. He crept into bathroom, opening the door to find her washing herself. She smiled over at him, "I knew that you would find a way out." She saw the band in his hand, "Going to tie me up?"

"I was going to." She threw the band on the counter. "Now I just want to cuddle." He joined her in the shower, pressing his body onto hers.

She just laughed a little bit, holding him around the neck, "That's all you want, isn't it?"

He nodded, kissing her on the lips. "Its what I love the most."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his nose onto hers. "We need to get ready."

"I think we can spare some time with one another." His hands went to her hips, grinding her against him.

She pushed him back, her hands on his shoulders. "Zuko we have to get ready."

He wined and kissed her quickly, "Alright." He kissed her again, his head going in the water from the shower.

She pulled away and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. "Get clean." She told him into the shower, drying off. She wrapped the towel around her, going back into her room.

Zuko showered quickly, not wanting to be away from her for any more time than he had to be. He dried himself off as he ran to her bedroom, looking at her as she was getting dressed.

"I wanted to help you." He told her, his towel wrapped around his waist.

She was just in a bra and leggings, her green skirt in hand. "You can still help me."

"Don't get started." He told her, rushing to his room. She raised and eye brow and sat down the skirt, throwing a thank top on.

She went to his room, "What is it?"

He was naked in his room, applying oil to his hair with his hands. "I just wanted to help you, but needed to put oil in my hair again." She smiled at her happily, looking over his long muscular body. He grabbed a pair of pants, throwing them on.

"This place is still a mess." She mumbled, starting to pick up clothing and throwing them in his bag.

"I told you, I don't have anyone to clean up after me."

"You are a grown up, you should be able to clean up after yourself."

"I've never had to." He helped her shove things in his bag, keeping out the things he was going to ware. "And it will be fine either way."

She smiled over at him, watching him as he shoved the blankets from his bed into the bag. "It will be."

He took her hand once their packing was done, dragging her to her own room. "Your room is clean." He said with a snarl.

"Of course it is." She let go of his hand, going back to her green skirt.

"Don't ware your uniform." He said to her, folding her blankets. "Just put on something simple. We will be traveling after all."

She just shrugged a little bit, "I guess so." She smiled over at him, "Do you really not like the uniform?"

He frowned, stuffing the blankets in a bag that he pulled out from under the bed. "I like that you like it, but no I don't like it."

"You like that I like it?"

He nodded, "I respect what you do, and that you have this tradition."

"I know you do."

"But I like seeing you in other things that are not as bulky. You have an amazing body and I love seeing it even when you are clothed."

She blushed a little bit, "I think the same thing of you, I hate those big robes you ware."

He laughed, walking over to her and kissing her on the lips softly. "Then I will throw all of them out. Burn them."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Is there anything else that you don't like about my clothing?"

"Your head piece."

"What?"

"You heard me." She said again. "I hate it." He looked at her for a long moment, having her return the gaze. "I hate how it was your fathers. I hate how you look like him when you have it on, how stiff it makes you look." She blushed a little bit as she told him all this.

"Its tradition for the Fire lord to ware it."

"I know. I still hate it."

"I hate it too." He told her, his face flushing over. "I always have for all the reasons that you just said."

She smiled at him, looking at him. "I want you to get rid of it."

"I don't know what else to do. I have to have something crown like."

She twisted her mouth, looking him over. She reached out and placed her hands on his waist. "A belt. A gold belt."

He smiled a little bit, looking own at her hands. "With the Fire nation emblem on it. "

She nodded, looking at her hands. "We can design it. Use gold from the headpiece."

He nodded, his hands going on top of hers. "I love you." He whispered.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you too." She pulled away from him, going back to her luggage. "Would you like to pick out my outfit?"

He nodded, crossing his arms as he followed her. "That shirt from the other day, the green and red one."

She smiled, pulling it out of her trunk. "You like this one then?"

He nodded, looking into her trunk, "More than anything else." He also pulled out a green shirt that hit her just below the knees. He handed it to her, "I like it when you show off your legs too."

"You just want me naked." She laughed, putting no the clothing that he had told her to.

"Well I would rather you be in nothing, but if you HAVE to have something on I'd like for it to be something like this."

She just nodded, looking herself over. "I guess I do look pretty good."

"Very good." He placed his hands on her hips, smiling a little bit. "The best ever in fact."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Zuko."

Zuko rolled his eyes as Sokka as he stepped off the large war balloon that had landed in the front yard of the beach house. "I was on my way to Capital City and I thought I'd stop and pick you guys up."

"Right." Zuko said, adverting his eyes.

"How was your week?"

"Amazing." Zuko said, still looking away but had a smile on his face.

Sokka grinned, "Did you get busy?"

Zuko snapped his gaze back to Sokka, his eyes narrowing. "Come in the house, dinner is on the stove."

Sokka just nodded, walking towards the house with Zuko.

"Can I ask you something?" Zuko said to Sokka, his voice very soft.

"Of corse Zuko." He smiled over at him, "What is it?"

"Why did you and Suki never have sex?"

Sokka's eyes widened, looking over at him with his mouth agape a bit. "Whhhhaaaa?"

"Listen if you don't want to answer, that's fine. I'm just wondering." Zuko ran his fingers though his oiled hair.

"Did you guys have sex this week?" They faced one another, standing a ways from the house.

"We did." Zuko told him, a soft blush on his cheeks. "I was surprised that you guys never did."

Sokka just smiled a little bit, "It was me. She wanted to do it, but my heart just was not in it."

"That moon girl?"

Sokka sighed, looking at his friend with his arms crossed over his chest. "In part. The other part is that I just didn't want to hurt her. That and we never really had the chance to go all the way."

"Hurt her." Zuko mumbled, feeling bad that he had been the one to hurt her instead.

"Well yeah." He shrugged, "It worked out for you though, didn't it?"

"I don't think about it like that."

"Why not? You took her virginity."

Zuko's hands went to his temples, "Its not just that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. I guess i just felt bad."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I can't really explain it." He rubbed his eyes.

"You, at a loss for words?"

"Hard to believe, right?" He smirked a little bit.

"Did you have fun with her this week?"

Zuko smiled, "More fun than I've ever had with anyone else."

"And she had fun, right?"

"She did."

"Then calm the fuck down, and be happy that you got laid."

Zuko just laughed, both of his hands laced behind his head. "Alright."

"Come on." Sokka motioned to the house, leading him up there.

Sokka walked in the house, looking around impressed. "This place looks amazing."

"I know, right?" Suki laughed from the kitchen, watching the boiling rice.

"SUKI!" Sokka ran to her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up in a hug. She laughed happily, her feet kicking up behind her. He sat her back down on the ground, pulling away and smiling at her. "You got fatter."

She narrowed, her lips puffing out a little bit. "You've always been a jerk, you know that?"

Zuko walked over to the stove, checking on the rice and laughing a little bit.

"Well your butt is a little bit bigger Suki." Sokka clarified.

"Just shut up." Zuko laughed, putting the veggies they had left in the steamer.

"Wait…" Sokka looked to Zuko, scratching his head. "Are you…. Cooking?"

"He is!" Suki's arms went around her love's waist, pulling him close. "It's so sexy, isn't it?"

"Zuko… sexy?"

Zuko just laughed, glancing back at her. "She thinks so."

Sokka just rolled his eyes, sitting on the counter across from them. "So how was your week?"

"Amazing." Suki told her ex-boyfriend with a grin. "We kinda just wanted to stay here for the rest of our lives."

"You know you could. Being the Fire Lord means that you can make your own rules."

"Be that as it may I should likely go back."

Suki just looked at Zuko as she leaned on the counter next to Sokka, a smile on her face as she watched him. Sokka looked over at Suki, seeing her as she bit her lip, looking him over. She really did think he was sexy. He just frowned a little bit, looking at Zuko's back as he cooked.

"I guess he is kinda sexy." He mumbled to Suki.

She giggled a little bit, nudging him. "Cute ass too, right?"

Zuko glared back at them, "It's not cute."

* * *

Sokka helped Suki carry her trunk out to the balloon, then on each side of it. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Sex."

Suki just blushed a little bit, looking over at him. "It was good."

"Glad you waited?"

She rolled her eyes, "It was not my choice to wait you know."

"Are you glad you did though?"

Suki sighed as they sat the trunk on the balloon, shoving it into place in the luggage compartment. "I don't know Sokka. I had an amazing time with him, doing the things we did. I'd be lying if I said I wish we had not done it." She looked away for a moment, "But I may think different if we had actually had sex." She smiled to herself, her arms crossing over her chest. "He is an amazing lover, better than anything I could have hoped for."

He just nodded, reaching out and putting his arm on her shoulder. "I'm glad that it was him though, that he was your first."

She just nodded, "Me too." She reached out and hugged him close, patting his back.

Zuko walked up behind them, coughing a bit. They pulled away from one another, Suki looking at him with a smile. "Jealous or something?"

Zuko just blushed, shaking his head. "Not at all." She went to him and grabbed the one bag in his hands, throwing it in with her trunk. "Come back to the house with me for a moment?" He asked her, throwing the other bag in there.

She nodded, taking his hand and walking up to the beach house. "Can we come back soon?"

He nodded, looking at her and kissing her quickly. "We can."

"I expect a proposal by then." She flipped some hair out of her face, walking close to him.

He just laughed, rolling his eyes. "You know you could always ask me."

"One does not just ask the Fire Lord to marry her."

He nodded, shrugging a little bit. "I guess so."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, holding his arm tight. They walked into the house, standing in the living room and looking around. She let go of her hand, walking to the sofa and running her hand over the back of it. "I want to come back as much as we can."

He was looking her over with a smile on his face. It made her laugh a little bit. "I love you." He told her, walking to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him, a wide smile on her face. "We should get going."

Zuko nodded, kissing her again.

"It was nice of him to come and get us."

"Do you know why he is going to the city?"

"Well…" She bit her lip, looking to the side nonchalantly.

He narrowed his eyes at her, a frown on his face, "No…"

"Zuko, its cute." She giggled a little bit.

"No." He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No... it's not."

Suki laughed again, her hands going to either side of his face. "I would think that would like to like the idea of someone making your sister happy."

"And I do, but not like that." He rolled his eyes, rubbing his temple. "I walked in on them making out, did I tell you that?"

She just giggled again, nodding. "You said that in your one letter."

"It was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen."

Her hands went to his chest, leaning up and kissing him on the chin. "You are overreacting. I think it's a good thing."

He looked down at her, his hands sitting on top of her hips. "She is a little happier, or seems as such."

She nodded, See… you don't have to condone it, but you should support it."

He snarled, but then shrugged.

She nodded, smiling up at him. "That's not so hard, is it?"

He shook his head, looking at her with a smile. "I guess not."

She pulled away from him, going into the kitchen and seeing a note there. "For Kaede?"

He nodded, "Just giving him instructions for the house."

She looked at the note, reading it over quickly. She saw the charcoal pencil sitting to the side and picked it up, scribbling something on the note.

"What are you writing?" He asked, walking over next to her.

"See you three soon, Love Suki." She held the note up for him to see, a smile on her face.

He laughed and kissed her shoulder. "Come on, we should get going."

She nodded, setting the note down and taking his hand. They walked out of the house, locking it up as they did so. Suki held his arm as they walked to the balloon where Sokka was waiting.

"We ready?"

"Ready." Zuko said, smiling as Sokka.

Suki was looking over her shoulder at the house behind them. She was longing to be back inside it already. It wasn't her home, but she was none the less home sick for it.

"You ok?" Zuko asked her, stepping onto the balloon and offering his hand out for her.

She looked back at the house, then to him, a smile on her face. She did not know who she was kidding. Her home was not the beach house, or Kyoshi Island or The Capital city; it was in his arms.

She took her hand and pulled herself into the balloon, kissing him as he wrapped her arm around his waist. She pulled away with a smile, "I'm perfectly alright."


	7. Epilogue

**I wanna thank everyone so much who supported this story from the get go. Its been fun, not to mention smutty, and I hope to see you back next time. There will be a next time, believe me. **

**The last bit here is kinda porny. Sorry. Not Sorry. So sit back, relax, and enjoy. **

Suki had not heard him laugh in a week. She saw none of that wonderful happy man that she had spent that week with. In his place was man who was all business, who was the young strong leader that she knew him as. The only time she sat him smiled was when he looked at her. The edges of his lips would curl up every time she walked into the room, or every time that he saw her standing in thecorner, watching as a meeting was conducted. She supposed that was enough, at least she had that.

He had not really kept his promise to her about date night; she understood though. During his week and a half away from the palace a few things had happened that needed his attention. As a result he was more busy that her normally was. It also meant that she was more busy, always escorting him place to place. They talked to one another during this time, but it was always about work. He would ask her what she thought about certain policies and situations, always wanting her input.

He had even asked her to fill in for him during a meeting. It was something small, more or less a briefing on the state of social services in the nation. It had surprised Suki to hear about the amount of people who were not able to feed their own families due to the cost of goods. She asked questions, and listened to the answers, taking notes as she did so. She wanted to represent Zuko as best she could, and that that she had done a good job. When he asked her about the meeting she reported all the things that she had learned. He just smiled and nodded, thanking her for her help.

There was no talk about them though, no talk about the future, no talk about all the wonderful things that they had said the island. She understood though. She knew that the Zuko that was on that island was not the one she would get all the time. That she would only get that love on the island or in the privacy of a bedroom.

"I think that will be all for tonight." Zuko said to her while they were standing alone in his office. He looked at her with that same soft smile that he usually gave her.

She blushed and walked to him, her hands behind her back. "Would you like an escort to your room?" Her voice was casual, trying not to sound too eager. The truth of the matter is she just wanted to jump on him, ripping his clothes off.

He shook his head leaning in and placing a quick kiss on her full lips. "I think I will be ok, thank you though."

She nodded, bowing to him a little bit. "I will see you in the morning then."

He bowed to her a little bit as well, one side of his mouth raising ever so lightly into a smile.

She left the office quickly, walked back to her room in the dormitories feeling very lonesome. She did not think things would change this much, she did not think that that it would be all those things on the island never even happened.

She had to stop in the living room of the dormitory to iron out an argument between two of the girls about something or another. She did not even bother to catch what it was about, seeing as that she had other things occupying her mind. She had just told the girls to take care of things on their own, and to act like the woman of discipline that they were. It seemed to be a satisfactory answer, seeing as that the argument was then resolved.

She had taken off her Kyoshi head piece by the time she had gotten to her room. Her head felt considerably lighter without it. As she approached her door she saw a note attached to it. She reached for it and pulled it off, inspecting it closely.

_Get comfortable. Come to the kitchen. _

It was not sighed, it did not need to be. She would know Zuko's handwriting anyplace. Not for being scratchy or messy, but actually for being very delicate and pretty in a way.

She smiled to herself and went into her room. She stripped after removing her Kyoshi make up then slipped on a pair of black lace underpants and bra that she bad bought once she got back into the city. He had not seen these yet and she figured that he would like to. She slipped her robe over her body on top of some knee length pants, tying the sash around her waist.

She looked in her mirror and bit her lip, tucking some hair behind her ears. She could never really tell if she was pretty or not. She knew that he thought she was, but she just always felt so ordinary compared to him, compared to his life. "Perhaps I do need nicer things." She sighed and turned from her reflection, leaving the room.

She crept barefoot to the kitchen, trying to avoid the gaze of anyone that might see her. She got to the kitchen with no problem, slipping into the clean, open room.

His hair was back like it had been that one morning; in a messy bun that looked like it was about to fall apart. He was dressed in simple pants that went below his knees, a dark grey shirt and dark red vest with gold trim. He stood in front of the large stove, a few pans on the burners with steam rolling off them.

It was in that moment that she remembered how much she loved him, how beautiful he was to her.

He heard her come in and smiled at her; that same beautiful wonderful smile that she had known and fallen in love with all over again. She did not even hear him say hello to her, she was too busy running to him, her arms going around his neck and hugging him close.

He hugged her back, chuckling a little bit. "You act like you haven't seen me in weeks."

"I haven't."

He frowned heavily, "I'm sorry about that, things have just been-"

She cut him off with a kiss, her lips pressing to his like she was starving for him. He moaned into the kiss a little bit, his arms going around her waist and lifting her up into the hair.

She laughed as he did this, one of her feet popping up into the air. Her hands went to either side of his face, locking him in place as he sat her down.

His eyes went to the stove, looking at the pots and pans on the stove. He tried to pull away, needing to get to his food preparations. She just shook her head, her lips still locked with his. Now that she had him she did not want to let him go, not ever. He did manage to pull away from her though, a smile on his face. "We have all night for that." He assured her, his attention going to the food.

Her lips locked onto his cheek happily. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I told you before, you are welcome to any time if you can get away." He looked over to her for a second, before looking back at what he was making. "Can you get away tonight?"

She nodded, a grin on her face. "I already am away." She kissed him on his lips again.

He pulled away, going to his task, "Come on, quit distracting me." He smirked as he said this.

She let go of him and stood next to him with a smile, looking down at the food. "What are you making?"

"Komodo rhino sausage with cabbage and rice."

"Like we had that one night?" Her chin was on his shoulder, looking up at him as her arms snaked around his waist.

He nodded, glancing over at him, "Yeah. I had them order some meat for me when we got back."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, melting as her lips made contact with him again. "I think it will be better than what we had."

He laughed, "I'm flattered." He motioned to the table that was in the kitchen, "Have a seat, its almost ready."

She nodded and sat down, sipping some water that was waiting for her. After a moment she was presented with a plate of food, a wide smile on his face. "For you…"

She grinned at him, "It is still so sexy when you do that."

"Cook?" He sat next to her, his own food in front of him.

"Among other things." She leaned in and kissed him quickly before turning back to her food. "I wrote Rei the other day." She took a bite of her sausage, finding that it was way better.

"Good, I would like to keep in contact with them." He nodded, eating his own food.

Suki looked back over at him as he ate his food silently. She was trying to take in every thing about him in the moment. She noted the way his mouth moved when he chewed, the angle of his eyes and most importantly the soft flush on his cheeks. "Are you watching me?"

"Yes." She answered quickly.

He looked over at her, a smile dancing across his lips. "Good." They leaned in together, pressing their lips onto one another's.

* * *

Two pairs of bare feet padded though the marble halls of the palace as Suki suppressed a giggle. If she did that they would be found out, and that would be bad. It was just the two of them for now, and they did not want anything to ruin that. It was when her hand was taken into his that a giggle did come out. He could not help but laugh a little bit too once he heard that. It was an odd thing to hear Zuko's laugh in the halls, but wonderful none the less.

He feared that someone would see him, asking something of him and pulling him away from her. They heard some guards talking down a hall and hid in a curtain covered recess until they had passed. Once he declared the coast clear he grabbed her by the hand, leading her out of the recess and down further down the hall.

They rounded the corner to the hall way that lead to his apartment, running now, still hand in hand. They approached the Kyoshi warrior who was standing guard outside the door to his bedroom, a smile on Suki's face.

"Good Evening Zuko, Suki." Ty Lee said with a smirk, bowing at the both of them.

"Hello Ty Lee." Zuko told his childhood friend in a flat voice, his eye brow arching.

"Hi." Suki's voice was a bit more playful as she clung to Zuko's arm.

"Well seeing as you already have a guard with you tonight, I will just take my leave." Ty Lee said, a large smile on her face.

"It would be preferred." Zuko told her in the same flat voice.

"I also really don't wanna hear whatever is gonna go down in that room tonight." Ty Lee said in her typical soft giggling voice.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her, his mouth drawing into a snarl.

Ty Lee giggled happily and launched herself at them, wrapping her arms around both of their necks and hugging them. She pulled away, a huge smile on her face. "Go easy on him, or rough, which ever he asks for." She winked at Suki as she pulled away. She flipped her hair as she walked away, her hands on her hips.

"That was weird." Zuko groaned after she was out of ear shot.

Suki smiled, kissing his jaw line. "You know how she is."

"Did you tell her?" He shook a look over to her, "About us now..." His voice trailed off.

"No, but its kind of obvious." She told him, a smile on her face.

He groaned, "Great, now we have this to worry about keeping under wraps."

"Like I told you before, we don't have to do it if you don't want to."

He then smiled at her, his eyes soft. "Its worth it to me." He whispered, ushering him in the bedroom. "After you."

She let go of his arm and walked into his large bedroom, a smile on her face. She had been in there before of course, but had never slept in there. Not that there was going to be much sleeping tonight.

"I have something to show you." She cooed, her hands going to her belt on the robe.

He raised an eye brow as he sat on the bed after lighting the lamp on the bed side table, crossing his legs in front of him. "I'm intrigued."

"As you should be." She went to open her robe, but held it closed. "Now if I show you mine, you have to show me yours."

"I don't have anything nice to show though." His hands went to the sides of her robe, pulling on them.

"You are nice enough on your own." Suki batted his hands away, her hands going to his vest and unbuttoning it. "I miss your skin." He sighed passionately, leaning in and kissing her on her neck. "As apparently you missed mine." She pulled her robe apart, then pulled her pants down standing before him in nothing but her lace undergarments.

He pulled away and took a very long second to drink her up, looking over every curve, every inch of skin that he could see. A large smile danced across his face as her hands went to his hair, digging her fingers into the mop of hair at the back of his head.

"Its harder than I thought it would be." Zuko mumbled, burying his face in-between her lace clad breasts. "Seeing you all the time, never being able to touch you, to kiss you."

"Its a mutual feeling, I can assure you." Her voice tingled as his hands went around her hips, his fingers going under the lace band of her underpants. He hooked his fingers into the band and pulled them down, a smile on his face.

She shivered under his touch, biting her lip as she watched him. He moved his head to her stomach, kissing her there with a heavy moan. He pulled the lace panties down, letting them rest on her thighs before his hands went to the back of her bra. He undid it, looking up at her as she slipped it off and threw it aside.

"You know I was hoping to get more time with those."

He shook his head, "They did a wonderful job actually." His hands traveled up and down her body, "They made me want you more."

She laughed softly and pulled her lace panties down the rest of the way, letting them fall into the floor, mixing in with her robe. He just moaned a little bit, a smile on his face as he looked her over.

"Now I told you, you have to show me yours." She pulled away from him, only to have him lock his hands on her hips.

"I'd rather you just look sexy and beautiful." He pulled her close to him, pressing his face into her stomach, kissing it with a smile on his face.

Suki rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him down to the bed. "Stop teasing me."

He laughed, looking up at her as her hands went to his pants. He laced his hands behind his head, watching her as she undid them, pulling them down. She smiled at his erection, her body heating up at seeing him excited. Without hesitation she leaned down, taking him into her hand and kissing his tip.

Zuko breathed harshly at the sudden contact, a smile spreading across his face. She laughed at his reaction, "We should do this in your office."

He laughed a little bit, "That would be bad."

"Which is why we should do it." She slipped hip tip in her mouth, rolling her tongue over his soft pulsating skin.

He smiled with a sign, "I know that I can't protest; that you will just get me to do it anyways."

She gave him a muffled laugh and she pressed him into her mouth, her nose burying into his soft but course black hair. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure envelop him as she slid on and off him. He tried to think about not only the pleasure, but about the breathtaking, naked, woman who was doing this to him. He had missed her so much this week, and the fact that she was here now, pleasing him in the most personal and intimate of ways was taking him to a new level of pleasure.

His hand went down to her hair, his fingers digging into her scalp. He clenched his eyes tight as he focused on everything that she was doing, on each movement of her lounge and twitch of her lips. It was making him melt, it was making his entire body burn with a fire he had never felt before.

It was the best orgasm he ever had.

Zuko's back arched, sending his head back. His mouth opened up and he exhaled sharply, a stream of fire flowing from his lips as he did so. Suki felt the explosion of bitterness in her mouth, the amount of it and the flash from the fire taking her by surprise. The majority of him flowed out of her mouth, onto her lips and chin. She moaned none the less, digging her nails into his thighs through his pants.

She pulled off him, wiping his come off with her hand. She felt a little embarrassed and looked away, her face red. She looked at Zuko who was panting on the bed above her, his arms limp beside him and his eyes closed. She climbed onto the bed, hovering over him. "Are you ok?"

He sighed and opened his eyes. "Yeah." He breathed, "I just never thought a climax could feel so good."

Suki laughed a little bit, reaching out and rubbing his cheek. "I'm glad I proved you wrong. Did I make you breathe fire?" She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, moaning as he kissed her back weakly, nodding.

"That was fun." He sighed, pulling away from her.

With her help he sat up, pulling his shirt and pants off. They sat in bed together, just looking at one another in the low light that was dancing across the room. His gaze raked her body, a smile dancing across his face.

"Is this what life is going be like?" Her hands went to his strong chest, a soft smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Being married, being able to be with one another all the time. To hold hands, to kiss in front of whoever, whenever we want and not have to worry about anything." He smiled softly at her as she talked, "Making love at night and in the morning, in this room, in this bed. Drinking tea and having children." She smiled to herself, looking his face over. "And I can see you whenever I want, and will do so every day. And even when I don't feel like looking at you, I will still see and I will still love it, and love you. It will be just you and I… us… forever."

Zuko nodded, reaching out and holding the side of her face. "That's the plan."

Suki reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

"I'm certain now more than ever that you are the one; that that is the life that I want." He was speaking into her ear, his breath hot on her skin. It melted her very soul and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yes; I will marry you."

He chuckled a little bit, pulling away from her a little bit. "That was not my proposal."

"I know." She looked into his golden eyes, burning like the very sun that he got his power from, "You don't have to ask though, cause you already know my answer."

"I still wanna ask." Zuko laughed, lifting himself up and rolling on top of her. She laid down on the bed, looking up at him as he hovered over her. Her hands went to his cheeks, holding them.

"I'm waiting."

He laughed and leaned down, kissing her tenderly as he held her closer, laying on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him, crossing her heels and locking him in place. "You really are waiting, aren't you?" he breathed into her lips.

"As long as I need to."

"Patiently?"

She laughed, pulling his hair out of the bun at the back on his skull. "I will for some things."

"And others?"

She answered him by crashing her lips into his, pulling on his hair as she locked him into place. He felt his excitement grow yet again as he pressed himself down on her. Suki's legs spread to make room for him, letting him lay close to her. Zuko reached down and took himself into his hand, sliding himself into her.

She moaned deeply, arching her neck back as he pressed into her. His lips went to her neck, kissing the underside of her chin tenderly. Her knees spread further, her hips pressing up to his. She had waited a week for this and wanted the most of him that she could get.

"I fucking love you." She groaned, her hands traveling over his strong back.

He looked at her, a smile on his face as he started to move his hips against hers, his hands on the bed next to her waist. She cried out a little bit, his cock stretching her out in ways that made her skin craw with passion for him. He looked at her and raised his eye brow in surprise.

She quaked in pleasure, her eyes heavy as she looked at him. He smiled at her, sitting up and pulling out of her. She wined a little bit, reaching out for him, "I need you." She cried out.

"I know." He whispered, pulling her off the bed and to her feet. Her lips went to his, pressing their bodies together. He pulled away after a long, aching moment, leaving her whimpering and asking for more. He took his hands that were on her waist and turned her around so that her back was so him. His lips went to her shoulders, mumbling her name as she arched her hips into his erection.

"Please Zuko." He just nodded with a little bit of a groan, sitting back down on the bed and pulling her with him. He scooted onto the bed, his hands still around her waist. She slid with him, her hands on his shins. He helped her back onto his erection, his lips sliding over her back. Her feet digging into the bed gave her the leverage to move up and down on him, giving her control over how his body pleased her.

Her head rolled to the side, her hair falling into her face as his hand traveled down in-between her legs. Suki cried out in pleasure as his finger tip made contact with her eager clitoris. He just laughed a little bit, his lips still on her skin and his free arm around her waist.

She felt her body unzip as her climax over took her. She yelled his name as loud as she could, her hand grabbing his legs and digging her nails into his skin. He closed his eyes and bit her shoulder softly, feeling his own pleasure explode inside of her.

Suki rocked her hips on and off her love a few more times, his finger still absentmindedly stroking her, sending shockwaves though her sensitive flesh. He withdrew his hand from her finally, giving her relief as she panted in his arms. He held her around her waist, kissing her shoulders and back as he mumbled inaudible words to her.

She licked her lips, flipping her hair out of her face as her hands went on top of his. "That was new." She breathed, looking back at him for a moment.

"You are not the only one who thinks about sex now." He pulled out from under her, sliding out of her. He laid down on the bed, pulling her with him. She scooted off and laid next to him as he placed kissed all over her face.

She giggled happily, her limbs heavy as her heart rate returned to normal. Her hands went to his arms, rubbing him there. "I love you so much." She told him, kissing him softly.

Zuko just smiled as he left his lips lingering on her chin, his eyes getting heavy. She saw his eyes close over and sat up. He opened his eyes, watching her as she moved away from him.

Suki crawled to the head of the bed, pulling back the blanket and sleets. "Come on." She told him, climbing under the bedding. He sat up and crawled to him, joining her under the covers. His lips went to hers as he wrapped his arms around her and pulling her close.

"My love..." Zuko whispered, his lips clumsy on hers.

Her hands went though his hair as her knees went to his hips. She watched him close his eyes, his face still near hers. She reached out and ran her fingers over the red mark on the left side of his face, making her entire body sigh with an emotion that she could not quite place.

That was what it was like being with him after all. She could not put exact words to it; and only know it for the undeniable pleasure that it infused her very existence.

She loved him. Her breathtaking, amazing, perfect Fire Lord.


End file.
